Lost Tales of Ragnarok LoTaRa
by Rei-kun
Summary: Taking place in Rune Midgard is an insane plot devised by the Tenshin Organisation. With the death of a renowned AssassinCross, leader of an Assassinbased empire, everything is set into motion. Rune Midgard is at world's end lest the Tenshins be stopped.
1. Saga 1 Part 1

**Lost Tales of Ragnarok**

**By Rei-kun**

Disclaimer: Ok, we all know that Rei-kun is NOT the owner of Ragnarok Online (dang it…). All credits belong solely to Gravity Corp. As this is my first fan-fic, please forgive my work if it's terrible. XD

The First Saga

"Aaaa!"

Ri-anne, Elliot, Delfred and Galicia felt the entire house tremble as loud and clumsy movements were heard from upstairs. The four of them sighed. It was a daily routine which they went through without fail. A few minutes later, a girl rushed down the stairs and braked in front of the four who were already in the middle of breakfast.

"Sorry I woke up late! My alarm clock… well, it somehow got smashed on the ground," the twenty-year-old high acolyte explained sheepishly.

"You really got to stop bashing up your alarm clock, you know, Phelysa," said Ri-anne, shaking her head, sipping her warm tea.

"Take your seat, it's ok, but we're almost done with breakfast," Elliot smiled easily, prodding her to take the empty seat next to him. Phelysa took his offer and immediately helped herself with a carton of fresh milk.

Galicia reached out to grab the last piece of bacon but Delfred overtook her. He poked it with his fork and stuffed it into his mouth happily. The chest-length, wavy, black-haired girl glared at him viciously, her fist ready.

"You know I was going for that bacon!" she roared.

"Hey, that bacon did not have your name on it," he retorted, sniggering.

The high swordsman yelped as the girl was about to punch him in the face but Ri-anne broke the quarrel before it happened. "Guys, enough, can you two not fight for just one day?" she frowned.

"She started it!" complained Delfred.

"Why, you…!"

Phelysa and Elliot laughed as they ran around the kitchen table. Ri-anne sighed aloud. Well, this was the life of five good friends who used to share the same party and currently sharing the same guild, led by Elliot Nedan, the Lord Knight. They grew together as children and into adulthood, were separated in search of their identities and dreams, and were reunited as they promised to. Now, they shared a comfortable bungalow in Prontera City.

Ri-anne brought her empty plate to the sink and washed it. After that, she went out to the mailbox to fetch the posts for the day. She came in once more, flipping through the envelopes.

"These are yours." She passed at least five letters to Elliot before she sat in the living room, staring at the yellowish envelope before her. Since Elliot was a guild leader, it was normal for him to receive numerous mails from guild members or other guilds and association. But it was exceptional for the Assassin Cross. She disliked mails; it always was a bad omen to her.

Delfred came running to her. Ri-anne easily blocked his attempt to snatch the mail away from her. The others crowded around her soon, curious to know the content of it. From the look of the handwriting scrawled across the envelope stating the address, she knew instantly the origin of it.

"Aren't you going to open it?" asked Phelysa anxiously.

"What are all of you so excited about? It's addressed to me, not the five of us," Ri-anne said flatly.

"I can't believe you just said that!" chided Delfred dramatically. "The five of us have been friends ever since forever! You know we all care for you and your life's business."

A sweat-drop formed beside her head. Her black-green eyes returned to the mail. She gulped as she opened it. She hooked her slender fingers into the envelope and fished out a single piece of folded paper. She unfolded it and nearly fainted at the sight of the words.

Seeing that she had paled out, Galicia read aloud the contents for them with her loud voice.

"Dear Ri-anne,

How are you, sweetheart? You have been away from home for too long, my daughter. Your family needs your presence urgently.

I am sorry that I have to be the person to break this grave news to you. Your grandfather has just passed from this world to the other during the night. A grand funeral will be held for him as he was the head of the Assassins Global Organisation. It will be on the morning of the 14th of May.

Please come home to join us in our grief for your dear grandfather.

Love,

Mum."

Silence trailed the end of Galicia's voice. The four of them had no idea what to do and say. The strong-minded girl sucked in a breath as her throat swelled. They knew she was going through hell for they knew clearly of her family background.

Ri-anne Zedt was born into a family of assassins, not just any family of assassins but the line of the 'rulers' of assassins. Ten-ho Zedt was the founder of the Assassins Global Organisation (AGO) and was one of the pioneers and forefathers of the assassins.

She was never really closed to her family except for her grandfather. She adored him since she could ever remember. She grew up with him and she was trained into an assassin personally by him. She was who she was, a valiant and proud fighter and an Assassin Cross because of him. Now, all of a sudden, he was gone.

A tear escaped the corner of her eye. Before she could brush it away, her four friends embraced her and pulled her into a tight group hug. They knew she was at her weakest then. That was all they could do for her, console her and comfort her.

A bright and cheerful morning altered into a day of gloom and mourning for Ri-anne Zedt.

It was noon and Ri-anne was standing at the east door of Prontera, the Kapra lady in sight, with her sling-bag behind her back, along with her friends. Her brown hair which was tied in a bushy ponytail swayed as a breeze blew by.

"You go ahead, alright, we'll catch up with you after Elliot takes care of some guild matter," said Phelysa as she hugged Ri-anne.

"We'll join you very soon," assured Elliot, smiling warmly.

"But I'll still miss you," teased Delfred, despite the solemn state. He hugged the girl as well and patted her on the back.

She could only manage a grim smile and bid her goodbye to her friends. Ri-anne had decided that she must instantly return home. She was a calculative person but now, zeny was not an issue. She had to get back home right away.

"Welcome, Kapra Corp. is always at your service," greeted the Kapra lady friendlily as usual. Ri-anne requested for the teleportation service and stated her destination. She paid the amount required without a sound.

_I never thought I'd return to Morocc with such a heavy heart._

A bright light shone around her instantly. She closed her eyes and let it embraced her. Seconds later, however, she felt desert winds brushing against her skin. The air was drier than Prontera's. She knew she was home. Ri-anne pulled her long white scarf wrapped around her neck just above her nose bridge and began to walk in the direction of her residence.

The first thing she noticed was the clothing of the thieves, assassins and assassin crosses who walked in the streets were like hers. They were all dressed in plain white, which was an unusual sight. If it ever happened before, it must have been really rare for it was the first time she saw a sight like this.

_Grandpapa, the whole of Morocc is mourning for you…_

She passed the inn and saw the path leading to the eastern gate of Morocc. She exited the city with eyes of on-lookers or traders on her. They knew her identity as the eldest of the grandchildren of Sen-yu Zedt.

Under the scorching desert sun, she hiked for fifteen minutes before she saw the enormous yellowish wall protecting a huge structure of building within. When she stood in front of the red gigantic, thick, wooden gate, she took in a breath to calm herself. She saw a picky bouncing next to the wall. How puny it was next to the ancient walls.

"Open the gates! It's Lady Ri-anne!" shouted the guard who stood in the scout tower.

The heavy doors opened slowly, making a loud, hollow sound as they did. Ri-anne stepped in easily. Before her, a building which rivalled the Morocc palace itself stood at the centre. The yellow bricks glowed like gold under the afternoon sun. Towers surrounded the main structure with domes as their roofs. The main building was an independent stately-house with high walls and colossal pillars. This was the home of the Zedt household as well as the headquarters of the AGO.

Within these walls, the mourning atmosphere was heavier. The silence dripped so achingly that it hurt the twenty-one-year-old girl. It used to be a lively place, buzzing with activities. Again, it was a terrible reminder of the leave of her grandfather.

"You are home, Ri-anne, thank goodness," whispered her mother as she hugged her. Ri-anne fidgeted. She was never close to her mother and she did not see why she was so intimate with her all of a sudden.

"Your father is speaking to the lawyers in the study room," she informed.

Ri-anne nodded. It was then that she realised there was a stranger at her home. He was most likely to be about her age, too. She frowned at him. He was dressed in white too. So, it meant he was a mourner as well.

"Who's he?" she questioned bluntly. She did not feel very warm and friendly at the time.

"Oh my, I've forgotten. This young man is Antares Yilric. He was a guest of your grandfather before he died. He has joined us in our mourning," explained the mother.

The person named Antares walked toward the mother and daughter. He bowed politely and offered a hand to Ri-anne. "Antares Yilric, High Merchant," he introduced himself briefly. "You are, I supposed, Sir Sen-yu's princess, Ri-anne Zedt?"

Ri-anne nodded, took his hand and shook it with a firm grip she owned. She could very well guess his job as she had caught sight of a cart which was parked outside. She drew a quick conclusion that he was a close friend of her grandfather despite his age. Only her grandfather called her 'princess'. She could not help but note the odd appearance the guy had.

Antares had long dirty-blond hair, untied and free. His peculiar amber-gold eyes were hidden behind a pair of rectangular spectacles. He was a tall person, somewhat a head taller than herself.

"Madame Shin-su, I would like to have a private word with Lady Ri-anne, if you may allow," requested Antares. The girl eyed him suspiciously while the woman nodded.

He went to a corner with her trailing behind. He looked around to make sure no one was in the hearing range before he bent down and whispered to her secretively.

"There is something I have to tell you and you must believe me," he began lowly. She stared at him enquiringly.

"Princess Ri-anne, your grandfather, my dearest friend, did not die a natural death. He was murdered!"


	2. Saga 1 Part 2

**Lost Tales of Ragnarok**

**By Rei-kun**

Disclaimer: I am (sadly) not the owner of Ragnarok Online. It still won't be mine even if I pray for it another 10 years. .

The First Saga Continues…

Ri-anne had forgotten how long she looked at him intently. She could not believe her ears. Were they deceiving her? She fumbled for some words to speak but found none. She took a step back. All of a sudden, she was not able to recognise her surroundings. Everything and everyone became a stranger to her.

The High Merchant hoped she would not react too tremendously. It would cause a crisis and havoc so huge he thought it would shake the core of the AGO. "Princess, keep your calm, please!" he pleaded, casting a worried glance at Madame Shin-su who seemed to be quite oblivious at the moment to her daughter's expression.

"Calm… yeah… Grandpapa… Where is he?" she muttered hysterically. She started to wander away from him. "Mother!" she cried abruptly.

Madame rushed to her. "What is it, Ri-anne?"

"How did Grandpapa die?" she demanded fiercely. Madame Shin-su shot an accusing glare at Antares for her sudden breakdown. "How did he die?" she repeated loudly.

"His death was natural; he died of old age, sweetheart," she explained.

Ri-anne shook her head hard. It was different from what Antares said. Who was telling the truth, her own blood mother or this stranger? But before she could blurt out anymore information, Antares grabbed her wrist firmly and dragged her out even as Madame Shin-su was enquiring what he was doing.

"Ouch! Hands off me, you outsider!" protested Ri-anne, finally able to pull herself off. They were very much out of sight of the mother, blocked by his cart and were outside the main sitting room which they exited from.

"I told you to trust me!" snapped Antares, trying to hold back his anger at the girl's temper and behaviour.

She glowered at him. "I barely know you for ten minutes. How am I supposed to trust you, Antares Yilric?"

"You are so stubborn! Like your grandfather! You know what, it's really your choice whether you want to believe me or not. Because I believe what Sir Sen-yu saw in his granddaughter, I told you what I have kept in silence. You disappoint me so much, Princess," he shot at her, crossing his arms. Then he added quietly, "I thought you would want to avenge his death. If you won't, I will."

The brown-haired girl bit her lower lip. His words stung her but oddly, she felt she should follow her instincts and trust him. If he claimed that her grandfather was murdered, he must have his reasons to say that. Again, if he was really murdered, it was her duty to avenge him.

"He's my grandfather, not yours. If what you say is true, then I will be the one who will take vengeance against the murderer," said Ri-anne arrogantly.

"Oh my goodness, you are as arrogant as you were depicted to me by Sir Sen-yu," commented Antares, shaking his head in disbelief. "You are indeed his blood and flesh. His prized heir…"

"What prized heir are you talking about?!" she uttered in bewilderment.

His cautious nature kicked in once more. He looked around nervously. "Come to my room. It's better to talk within closed walls."

"Alright," she agreed.

The duo walked in silence. Her sling-bag was still with her. She realised they were heading for the northern tower from the main building. In the residence of the Zedt, the northern tower was the resting place for the guests of highest honour. Ri-anne certainly wondered now how he was connected to her grandfather and she voiced her thoughts aloud.

Antares gazed at her for a moment before setting his eyes on the path again. "I guess I should identify myself properly but I really wish you would not tell anyone about it, not a soul at all."

"Do not tell me you're a Prontera Knight in disguise," she said rather cynically, but half meant it as a joke.

He frowned and did not laugh. "No, I hate knights. They're so stiff and brutal." Though he did not imply for it to be funny, Ri-anne giggled. He sighed. It was a good sign, however, if she could still laugh in the face of turmoil. It was much better than when she was losing her cool.

"I'm sorry," she apologised. "So do tell me. Who are you to my grandfather?"

"He was like my own father to me," he began.

Ri-anne gaped at his statement. "What?!"

"He was my guardian. I was raised by him—I'm an orphan—and he supported my living and schooling expenses, everything."

"But why?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know! He found me, I did not find him."

"How come I never see you around?"

"That's because this is my first visit here. I grew up in Alberta. He never brought me to Morocc. He was the one who kept visiting me in Alberta. He hired a housekeeper for me to handle my daily needs," he replied.

"Why didn't he tell me about you? Why did he choose you?" questioned Ri-anne, sounding somewhat jealous.

He exhaled meaningfully. They were presently climbing up the winding stairs of the tower. "He sent for me to come to Morocc. He said he would explain my birth and the reason he raised me but he… never managed too."

"Antares, ah, you have come! A day earlier than expected too!" an old man about seventy years old, give or take, laughed out heartily as the young man stepped into his chamber. His laughter was loud, filling the spacious place. He was sitting at his study table, pouring over numbers of books. There was no indication of the tragedy which would befall on him in a matter of days.

Antares smiled sheepishly and walked up to him to give the wizened aged man a hug. "I really wanted to see you, Sir Sen-yu."

"You have grown a lot since the last time we met, young lad. You are now taller than me," he teased him. Then, he looked at him eloquently and added, "Besides my precious Princess, you are the other one whom I would be so reluctant to let go when I leave this world."

"Don't say that, sir," said Antares earnestly. He would not want anything to happen to him. He would rather exchange his life for the white-haired one.

"My gifted and brilliant Antares, I have raised you like my own child, protected under my wings. Alas, you must learn one day of your birth, may it be from me or from other sources."

The door of Antares' room shut close behind Ri-anne. The room was furnished lavishly. Soft carpet lined the floor while beautiful tapestry hung on the walls. A comfortable four-poster bed stood at the corner of the room along with a cupboard. There was also a set of study table and chair. His room, too, was adjoined to a personal bathroom.

"Well, what did he say, Antares Yilric?" she beckoned as she sat on the chair.

"Please, just call me 'Antares'," he muttered embarrassingly, sitting on his bed. "Now, listen carefully, this might relate to why Sir Sen-yu was murdered." She listened tentatively to his speech.

"Sir Sen-yu dismissed the subject for that day and said instead that it was _time_ for him to give way to his chosen successor because the running of the organisation is taking a toll on him. He did not tell, however, who was his choice, but I predict it would be you," said Antares firmly.

Ri-anne did not know how she should react to his words. "No, can't possibly be… I'm too young!" she mumbled. She had never dreamt of leading the AGO, never!

"We'll find out soon when the will is read two days from now after the funeral tomorrow," he added hastily. "I remembered I heard him mentioning very briefly about the Golden Fleece, whatever that is. From the way he talked about it, it must be very valuable."

The brown-haired girl stared at him. "He mentioned about _the _Golden Fleece?"

"Oh, so you know about it!" he exclaimed.

"Of course, that is the legendary treasure of my family, captured by Ten-ho Zedt himself! I thought it was only a tale. I mean, all those stories about the Fleece which belonged to a god and then won by Ten-ho Zedt after a deadly battle… how could it be true?" she babbled.

"Well, he just said the Golden Fleece needed a new Keeper," said Antares innocently.

"Only the Keeper knows the way to the holy grounds which hid the Golden Fleece from men! Ten-ho Zedt hid it away because he knew man would misuse it. It is after all, the Armour of Invulnerability," she said breathlessly. "But I don't understand! Why would the murderer kill him? The secret might die along with him!"

Antares' jaw clenched. He knew she had a point. "There is a chance that the murderer did not mean to kill him."

"Why are you so sure he was murdered, Antares?" questioned Ri-anne cautiously.

He held eye contact with her, as if debating with himself whether he should proceed. "On the night he was killed, I spoke to him He was still so very much alive and he gave me a promise. He promised me he would see me to Juno and wait for my advancement into a Biochemist. Those words would never come from the mouth of a man who knew he was dying."

As much as she wanted to believe she was the only one feeling the greater loss of her grandfather, she understood then that it was not true. Antares shared the same pain and hurt. She knew he missed him as much as she did and forever will be.

"My second proof is this…" He produced a very thin needle which was wrapped with a piece of light blue handkerchief. She went and sat beside him and inspected it.

"The needle is so fine and delicate. You can't see it if you don't specifically watch out for it," she murmured.

"This needle, Princess, is rarely found and used nowadays. It used to be a favourite of the pass assassins but modern assassins thought it was too weak compared to advance weapons. They were normally used to stun your opponents. I found it on the floor next to Sir Sen-yu's body. I was at the scene," hypothesised Antares.

"That means… Grandpapa was paralysed when the killer confronted him," snarled Ri-anne.

"Which is why I suggested that the killer had not meant on killing him," he put in.

"But Grandpapa was not weak, though he was old! He was heralded as one of the most powerful Assassin Cross known," she argued strongly.

Antares looked at her regretfully. "I think he was caught unguarded because…"

"It can't be…"

"The assailant was a familiar figure. Someone whom Sir Sen-yu would never have expected to be capable of doing such evil to him," he finished off gravely.

Ri-anne let the piece of information sunk into her. Her insides churned unpleasantly. Was it really possible that the murderer was still within these walls? Perhaps even someone whom she knew?

Antares sighed. "Princess, before the funeral tomorrow, I need to inspect his body again to prove my suspicion."

"Then, do it!"

"I could have done it earlier if I could! I wasn't allowed anyway near the body!" said Antares. "Your family denied me the chance. No one, and NO ONE, is allowed near it for some very strange reasons. I don't think you would be an exception."

"Answer me this: Do you think it will help to nail down the murderer if we can get to Grandpapa's body?"

He nodded affirmatively.

"If permission not granted, then, we will go by force!"


	3. Saga 1 Part 3

**Lost Tales of Ragnarok**

**By Rei-kun**

Disclaimer: I am (sadly) not the owner of Ragnarok Online. I wouldn't mind if it were mine. LOL

The First Saga, Part Three:

After having a refreshing bath, Ri-anne strolled in the garden, which was the vast backyard of the Zedt Residence. She glanced skyward and saw that the sky was a mixture of violet, red and orange. The sun was setting in the horizontally, throwing an eerie red over the Morocc desert. The Evening Star was already out too.

She sat on a bench and sighed miserably. She never believed in wishing for something because she thought of it as a childish gesture. Nothing comes without effort. Ironically, she hoped so much for the possibility that if she wished upon a star then, her grandfather would return.

"My sweet Princess, look what Grandpapa has brought you!"

A six-year-old Ri-anne came running towards the home-coming Sir Sen-Yu, looking fifteen years younger. His bright brown eyes were lively and spirited. He drew the present away from her, however, to prevent the little girl from grabbing it from him.

"Hold your hors'ies there, Princess, you owe Grandpapa something," he teased.

Ri-anne scowled but jumped at him who had lowered himself to her and pecked him on his wrinkled cheek.

"That's my Princess!" he laughed, hoisting her small body with an arm and placed her on the shoulder. "There you go."

She flailed her arms and took her gift and giggled. "It's so pretty, Granpapa!" She touched the shiny surface of it appreciatively and delightedly.

"Do you love it?" he asked, pleased to s ee his favourite grandchild smiling broadly.

"I love it! Thank you!"

"And do you know what it is?" he questioned.

"A Princess Knife!"

"For my precious Princess," Sir Sen-Yu chimed in. "Very good! You've been studying!" He placed her back down on her two feet and patted her on the head affectionately.

"That's because when I grow up, I want to be as strong as you, Grandpapa!" she exclaimed with determination, stabbing the air with her new toy playfully.

Sir Sen-yu chuckled. "You are my Princess. You will definitely be as strong as me one day—no, stronger than me! You will surpass me!"

Ri-anne looked at him blankly. "What's 'surpass'?" she asked, clueless.

"Go study your English," he quipped, then laughed again as she pouted. "Come, let's go home for dinner now, shall we, Princess?" Oh, and keep that knife from your mother's sight. Don't say I didn't warn you if she takes it away."

"Yes, sir!"

Ri-anne smiled bleakly at the ground. It seemed just yesterday he pampered her with tokens and presents and called her warmly, 'Princess'. How could this be happening? How could it be that she did not even have the chance to see him one last time?!

"Thinking about him?"

She started and saw it was Elliot. Galicia and Phelysa sat beside her while Elliot and Delfred stood behind her. She nodded slowly. "I just miss him so much…" she paused for a while, and then added, "Thanks for getting here so quickly."

"Like I said, that's what friends are for," said Delfred, gripping her shoulder.

"You guys are the best," she said thankfully.

A pair of footsteps interrupted their reunion. The five looked up to see a long-haired and bespectacled man. Ri-anne's mind registered half a second later and greeted her new friend. "Antares!"

"Err… hello, Princess," he looked uncomfortably to his sides and fidgeted.

"You know him?" Phelysa whispered under her breath. They were rather surprised to hear him call her 'Princess' instead of her name.

"Yup, I knew him just this afternoon actually. You won't believe who he is," told Ri-anne. She was confused, though, as to why he did not sound like his natural self like when he spoke to her a few hours ago.

"Well, introduce us to him already!" said Galicia impatiently.

"Too late, ladies, he's gone!" informed Delfred, sniggering. "He must have seen a monster. My, I think I saw what he saw too!" He looked straight at Galicia.

"Shut up, you lousy high swordsman!" she growled at him. "Don't make me pull my sword at you!"

Ri-anne picked herself up to her feet and excused herself. "I'll go find him."

"I'll come with you," offered Elliot. She looked away awkwardly and just nodded once. The helm of her plain white dress swept the stone ground.

"And finally, they get to spend some time alone!" muttered Delfred teasingly. The two girls giggled and agreed with him. "Too bad it has to be in such a circumstance such as this though…" he sighed.

Ri-anne kept in silence as she tried to concentrate in finding Antares. She prayed to heavens Elliot could not hear the mad fluttering and heavy thumping of her heart from within her ribs. It would be almost too embarrassing for her. She hated it when she felt that way whenever she was alone with him.

"So you just knew him, huh?" Elliot asked casually, obviously not noticing anything.

"Ummm… yeah, his name is Antares Yilric," she replied.

"What's he doing here?" he wondered aloud curiously.

"Well, he is my granfather's—" Abruptly, Ri-anne had a quick flashback.

_I gue_ _ss I should identify myself properly but I really wish you would not tell anyone about it, not a soul at all._

Her black-green eyes flickered. She did not know exactly why she was not allowed to speak to anyone about Antares being her grandfather's ward but she promised him and he trusted her. She broke his trust once. She wouldn't risk a second.

"He's my grandfather's friend," she answered briefly.

"Friend?" he frowned upon her statement. He thought it was quite an odd friendship.

"Yes, friend." She looked at the ground guiltily. Why am I lying to Elliot because of him, she cursed herself. Elliot stopped in his pace. Ri-anne followed suit.

"Elliot, actually…" She figured it was alright to tell him about Antares' identity. If there was anyone who could be trusted, it would be him.

"Ri-anne," he interjected. She looked up at him and met his pale-brown eyes but dropped her gaze as blushes crept onto her cheeks. Thank goodness it was already dark! Maybe, hopefully, the lights from the yellow lanterns would not show anything as well.

"Ri-anne, is there something wrong?" he prodded with his gentle voice. "You don't seem… comfortable around me."

She sighed. So he had noticed… But there were so many things in her head right then: her grandfather's suspicious death, the plan which she and Antares would carry out later that night, the future of AGO… It simply wasn't the right time for her to bother about the personal feelings she had for this Lord Knight.

Her right ear twitched all of a sudden. Her sensitive ears caught the sound of quiet, swishing movements. She closed her eyes and felt for her surroundings. At first, it was all dark but she heard the light sounds even clearer.

To Elliot's surprise, the girl pushed him to the left. The next moment she was blocking out attacks from an attacker who was unseen seconds ago. Ri-anne bent her body backwards almost 90° as he sliced at her horizontally with a sword. When the danger passed, she immediately pulled herself up and sent a furious open palm onto his chest. The assaulter who was covered from head to bottom in black retreated a few steps at the impact. The damage would have been higher if she was equipped with weaponries.

"Princess!"

She turned to see Antares appearing from a corner. He was panting, as if he had run a long way. Finding him a better prey, he dashed towards the High Merchant—which was an awfully bad move.

"Cart Revolution!"

With one powerful swing of his cart, the enemy was smashed into the stone walls. There was a loud shudder and cracks appeared on the wall. Elliot and Ri-anne gulped at the hit, almost feeling sorry for the black figure that was thrown a few inches into the wall.

_What the hell does he put into that cart?! It must've been damn heavy to produce such massive result._

The enemy got up and shook his head to get a clear bearing. "You impertinent kids will pay for this!" he hissed as he got up and sprinted away in the skill which Ri-anne recognised as Chase Walk. She gave chase but as she turned around a corner, he had vanished into nowhere.

"You alright?" Antares asked when she returned to them fruitlessly.

"Besides the fact that I've got a wounded pride for not catching that lousy stalker, yeah, I'm pretty much fine," she said. "Were you chasing him just now?"

Antares nodded grimly. "By chance, when I was planning to survey the building which held Sir Sen-Yu's body, I found the two guards unconscious and saw a black figure leaving with a pouch in his hand!"

"If I ever get my hands on that goddamnit person, I'll thrash him so badly he'll regret ever getting near to Grandpapa!" she swore aloud ferociously. Suddenly, the same thought hit both Antares and Ri-anne.

"The murderer!?"

Antares closed his eyes, scolding himself. "How could I have been so stupid?! He might have been the murderer returning back to reclaim the evidence!"

"S o, do we still go ahead with our plan for tonight?" asked Ri-anne who was also angry at herself for not capturing the unknown figure.

"It's our last chance. The fire burial is tomorrow. We have to do it tonight. But it won't be easy now that I'm sure the security would be tightened ever the more thanks to that intruder," muttered Antares grudgingly.

"Which means we need help…" she murmured.

"Who could we trust with this kind of task?" he questioned.

Ri-anne walked up to the baffled Lord Knight. He heard their conversation and had no idea what they were talking about. He looked at the girl warily as if she was about to drag him into something bad—technically speaking she was.

"Antares, meet Elliot Nedan, Leader of the Lex Crusadaw Guild."

Ri-anne found out that Antares suffered from a social-relationships problem, which explained why he fled at the sight of her friends in the garden. Now, as they all sat in her chamber, he looked as if he would run again any moment. Since he grew up pretty much alone, he was never good in making friends. He thought she was pushing him too much to suddenly get him to meet four new friends.

"Now that we are all comfortable, I can properly carry out the introduction," said Ri-anne, a little too happily in Antares' dreadful opinion. They were sitting on cosy bean-bags on the ground around a round table. "Let's start from your left, Antares."

Galicia took the cue. "Galicia Tegort of Morocc. I studied and trained in Alberta for quite a while to fulfil my ambition as a master smith or white smith, whichever you call it. I don't think we've met though," she babbled. Ri-anne smiled at her talkativeness. Antares was quite taken aback by her loud voice and gregarious nature.

Next up was the curly, long dark purple-haired girl with wine-red eyes. "Hello! My name is Phelysa Sand and I'm a high acolyte! I was born in Prontera but was raised by my uncle and aunt here. My parents are very busy business people!" Antares inched back a little as he thought she appeared dangerously cheerful. He wasn't sure if that was right.

"Hey, there, I'm Delfred Jest, extraordinaire. No, I'm not from Prontera. That's too formal a place. But yes! I am indeed from Comodo! It is like THE paradise for babies. Uh… hang on that didn't sound too right," he paused but laughed anyway at his own joke. Sweat-drops appeared as the rests listened to his odd sense of humour. "Ok, ok! I was born in Comodo but my parents are from Morocc. I aim to be a paladin because I think I look perfectly handsome with spears."

Galicia made a vomiting motion at his words. "You sicken me, Delfred."

"Why, it is my utter pleasure," he returned. Antares concluded him as a man who loves to joke, narcissistic and most probably enjoyed provoking the girl name Galicia.

"I think you've known me by now… I'm Elliot Nedan and a Lord Knight. Please to meet you," said Elliot and the two young men shook hands. The High Merchant was glad he did not go through all the trouble to tell him where he was from and such. He really did not think it was necessary. He supposed Elliot was the saner one of them four.

Since time wasn't at hand, Antares jumped right into telling them the suspicious death of Sir Sen-Yu and the necessity for him to inspect the body for clues before tomorrow's funeral. On a piece of white paper, he drew out the plan he had for tonight which he had modified to allow the other four to join in the operation.

Just as they were done with their secretive meeting, heavy knockings came on the door. "Lady Ri-anne? Your presence, as well as your friends', is required in Master Hei-wu's study room."

"We'll be right there," answered Ri-anne. She looked at her friends. "It's my father."


	4. Saga 1 Part 4

**Lost Tales of Ragnarok**

**By Rei-kun**

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Ragnarok Online. Gravity Corp would sue me if I say it's mine.

The First Saga, Part Four:

"Do you have it?"

"Yes, barely… I met up with a bunch of troublesome youngsters. Thank the Devil Shenola was there with her teleportation skill."

"You are so weak, Madho."

"Watch your tongue, woman!"

"Quit the squabbling. Those who trouble you tonight will be dealt with after our mission is accomplished. We have what we have come for, so it's time to leave this desert city."

Ri-anne Zedt took in a breath and straightened herself, keeping a collective mind. Her friends wondered what they were to expect. They supposed they should brace themselves for anything that could be thrown at them, considering that they _were_ in the home of the ruling assassins.

The petite girl pushed open the two doors leading to her father's study room. The guests gaped at what was revealed behind them. How could it be called a study room when it was more like a library? Where was the Rune-Midgard Library again? Did it move here?

Hei-wu was standing before the long study table with his back to them. Ri-anne stepped forward and bowed. "Good evening, father."

The man turned and faced the young people. The first thing everyone noticed about him was the scar which traced from above his right eyebrow to his cheek. He had a stern-looking face and greying brown hair. His greyish-green eyes had a fierce spirit of a true assassin.

He grunted at his daughter's greetings. "I am sure you know of the intrusion at your grandfather's morgue."

"Yes, father," she answered.

"There are those who saw you fight the intruder."

"Yes, father."

"And you let him escape."

Ri-anne locked jaws and clenched her shaking fists. "Yes… father."

The other five held their breaths. They could see the elder's face altered into a furious one. They felt sympathetic for the girl as there was nothing they could do to help her.

"Your friends will be held in the dungeons from hereon," he declared coldly.

"W…what?!" Ri-anne blurted.

"Ever since there are outsiders within these walls, terrible things happened one after another," he spat, looking directly at her friends.

"Antares is a high guest of Grandpapa and my friends arrived just an hour ago!" protested Ri-anne. She wasn't going to tolerate any injustice to her companions, not even from her father.

"Are you defying me?" he questioned dangerously.

Ri-anne glared at him. "I won't allow you to do this to my friends. They have done nothing wrong. With my life, I guarantee their innocence!"

The father and daughter glowered at each other. Antares sighed. He knew their relationship wasn't good but to this extent? Elliot made a move to stop the quarrel but Phelysa stopped him and shook her head once. It was family matter and it would not be good to trespass.

"Then, tell me, what was Antares Yilric doing near the morgue?" Hei-wu shot.

"It isn't wrong to have an evening walk, father. It just so happens he was near there. And IF your subordinates saw right, he was fighting the intruder along with me," Ri-anne answered with a sharp tongue. The five were taken aback by her absolutely insane bravery to answer back at her father in such a defiant manner.

"Ri-anne, your trust in whom you call friends will cost you one day. Remember, you are an assassin!" scolded the father.

"If being an assassin means being alone in this world, I rather not work as one. Grandpapa was a great assassin and he had many friends," stated Ri-anne.

"What he had was alliances! It is different! There is no personal relationship in it!" he corrected her.

"See it however you like it. I stand on my ground. If my friends are harmed, no one in this organisation will live through a peaceful day," she warned.

"Do you think you are capable of that, you arrogant child?!" he roared at her threat.

"Even if I do not finish it in a day, I will stop only when everything and everyone here is gone," she seethed.

"Leave!" he shouted.

The haughty girl bowed her head and turned on her heels. The five exited along with her. They exhaled in relief, thankful nothing physically bad happened.

"Father, why does she have to carry your aura around her? Your time and her time are no longer the same. Assassins cannot live based on trust. We are dwellers in the night, shadows of death… Trust will only bring betrayal…"

Hei-wu sighed. Despite their poor relationship, he still loved her. Which father would hate his daughter? He was really only trying to protect her.

"That was a close one. I thought we'd be sleeping in the dungeons tonight," muttered Delfred as they headed off for dinner.

Elliot frowned. "Your relationship with your father certainly has not improved over the pass years, Ri-anne."

Ri-anne laughed sarcastically. "You think? I just don't get it. Every time we try to communicate, we always end up arguing."

"That's because both of you display your prides," Antares said quietly. "The Zedt Family are famous for they're proud natures. It is their confidence boosters but it is also why they have enemies."

The brown-haired gi rl scowled. "You sound like my grandmother, Antares."

"That's because your grandmother is not a Zedt," he said flatly.

Phelysa and Galicia giggled while Delfred wrung his arm around Antares. "That's a good one, man."

"What is a good one?" he asked blankly. He didn't think his previous comment was a funny one. He meant it as a serious statement.

Ri-anne chuckled. "Dinner's waiting, after that we've got some preparation to do."

Six figures dressed in black moved quietly and edged towards the shadows of the walls. As planned, Ri-anne and Antares would remain behind while the four went ahead. They had inspected the place after dinner and saw sixteen guards around the morgue: ten high thieves and six assassins.

Elliot, Delfred, and Galicia came out from hiding to lure the guards away. Phelysa was to support them from behind. Antares and Ri-anne were about to move when they saw Delfred was flung into a nearby wall. They stood away from the wall and prepared to give them assistance.

_Feng-xen?!_

A lone man stood at the centre of the open grounds, a pair of Bloody Roar katars in his hands. Below the moonlight, his hair gave out a peculiar blue and green colour. His countenance was unreadable.

"Antares, head straight for the morgue without me," whispered Ri-anne. Antares nodded and ran towards the entrance.

The person named Feng-xen moved in a blur before the High Acolyte's eyes. Galicia and Elliot could barely catch up with his speed. Just as he was about to strike on Antares, Ri-anne kicked him at the side from behind. He stabbed into the ground with his left katar to prevent himself from sliding any further and steadied himself.

"You have the agility of an assassin cross," he uttered coolly.

Ri-anne kept her silence and took her place in front of the morgue's entrance. Elliot went to her side to aid her. "Tell Galicia and the rest to sit this one out. He graduated far earlier than Galicia. They're on a different level," she muttered under her breath to him. Elliot nodded once and made a signal to the others to back down. Galicia wasn't very happy about it but obeyed the order.

"Whatever you do, don't hurt him," Ri-anne gave her second instruction. Elliot looked at her surprisingly but did not question any further. The only defensive skill he had was Parry. He hoped he would not need to activate his other skills.

"Where is your weapon?" Feng-xen directed his query to Ri-anne.

In reply, she threw three kunais at him swiftly. It didn't matter if they hit their target or not, so long as it distracted him for a split second. Throw Kunai was originally a skill of the Ninja but she had learnt the skill from her grandmother who was a Ninja herself. Feng-xen blocked the kunais with his katars easily but he had lost sight of her.

Ri-anne suddenly zoomed into vision and attacked from the left with Katar of Cold Icicle in her hands. Instinctively, the man raised his weapons to meet her attack. With two assassin crosses in the battle, Phelysa and Delfred had lost tracked of it long time ago, unable to keep up. Galicia could barely keep up while Elliot had the pleasure of witnessing everything.

Meanwhile, in the morgue, Antares knelt on a knee before the sacred body of Sir Sen-yu Zedt, which was already dressed for the burial, in respect. His body was placed on an altar at the very centre of the small building. The place was decorated with white cloths and large foreign words which meant 'honour to a great warrior' were written on one of them and hung in the background. Circling the altar were inscriptions. He did not know what its purpose was but there was no other way. He had to be quick.

He took a step forward pass the inscriptions. He expected something bad to happen but besides a tingling sensation at first, there was nothing else. Antares braved himself and stood before his guardian. To him, he seemed to be only sleeping. He shook the thought off. He was gone, that was facts.

Antares picked his body up into a sitting position and began taking Sir Sen-yu's white clothes off. He was only wearing a plain long-sleeved shirt and long white trousers. It symbolised the yearning of the soul to enter heaven after living so long in darkness on earth. It was a different tradition from the locals of mummifying the dead.

The High Merchant's eyes widened when he saw a black round spot on the back of his guardian's neck. It must have been where the murderer punctured him with the needle. There were two other similar spots on his two wrists. The murderer had chosen the most vital spots, he noted bitterly.

He carefully checked for any other signs of injury but there was none. Disappointed, he put back on the clothes over Sir Sen-Yu's body when he noticed a stain of blood at the end of the right sleeve. He stared at it, baffled, not knowing what to make out of it. Suddenly, a strange feeling overcame him. Antares did not know why he drew his hand towards Sir Sen-yu's face, as if there was an unknown force telling him too.

His hand shook fearfully as he reached for the dead man's eyelid. When he pushed it up, nothing but a hollow hole with black-red and slightly green gory flesh met his eyes. He fell back onto the ground, badly shocked and panicking. Sir Sen-yu's eye was…missing! The frightening image kept flashing in his head. He held his head, trying to shut it out. But it would not disappear even after he shut his eyes tightly. Unable to control his emotions, he let out a tormented scream.

"Parry!" yelled Elliot, defending himself with his twin swords from Feng-xen's multiple blows.

"Angelus!" commanded Phelysa. Everyone's defence heightened at her casting of skill, giving Elliot a better chance of survival.

Knowing that his skill was not going to be successful, Ri-anne leapt at Feng-xen and planned to kick him on the neck when he, in turn, surprised her by turning at her direction and blocked her incoming kick. He reached a hand to punch the girl. Ri-anne barely evaded the fist but unfortunately, he managed to snatch off the piece of cloth which covered the bottom half of her face.

"Sister?!" Feng-xen exclaimed, bewildered.

"Sister?!" The others in the field exclaimed simultaneously too.

"Shush!" chided Ri-anne.

"What the hell…" swore Feng-xen but before any explanation could be done, a scream emitting from the morgue reached their ears. Impulsively, Ri-anne rushed into the morgue.

"Antares!"

Her eyes searched the place and found him weeping in a corner. The others entered the morgue behind her anxiously. Ri-anne hastened to Antares' side and asked what just happened. Besides mumbling some words she could not make out and constantly moaning her grandfather's name, she was clueless.

Elliot placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ri-anne, we've got to get out of here."

She nodded worriedly. What did the High Merchant see to send him into such a state of shock?

"Feng-xen, lend us a hand," said Ri-anne softly.

The younger brother sighed and supported Antares on one side while Elliot supported him on the right. Soon, they were away from the morgue. Ri-anne expected answers from this trip but all she gained were more questions.


	5. Saga 1 Part 5

**Lost Tales of Ragnarok**

**By Rei-kun**

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Ragnarok Online. Gravity Corp would sue me if I say it's mine.

Saga One, Part Five:

Feng-xen and Elliot rested the High Merchant on his bed. Galicia quickly shut the door of Antares guest room after everyone filed in. They were all breathless and panting from all the running. Feng-xen, however, calmly walked to the window after he had done his favour.

"Feng-xen!" Ri-anne called him, a note of plea in her voice.

"If I were to help you, you must allow me to complete my act. We can't tell if anyone besides us heard his scream. I must return to the morgue or Father will be suspicious," he spoke in a quiet tone.

"Thank you," she muttered, grateful to her brother.

The younger Zedt pushed open the window and jumped onto the window sill expertly. "I will meet up with you later, sister," he said before leaping out of the room.

Ri-anne veered her attention to Antares after her brother left them. "What's wrong with him, Phelysa?" she asked the High Acolyte, usually seen as the medic of the team.

Phelysa shook her head. "I've used Cure. He's calmed down but… he doesn't seem… himself."

She brushed past between Elliot and Phelysa to take a look at him personally. Indeed, there was an odd, vacant look in his amber eyes. It was as though… he was staring into nothingness. The girl waved a hand once before his eyes. They did not blink or flicker, not a single reaction.

"We've got to know what he's seen. The cremation of Grandpapa's body is tomorrow. All the evidence will be gone!" Ri-anne sighed, feeling a huge headache coming up.

"I'm sorry… but I can't guarantee he can recover before then," said Phelysa helplessly.

"Well, at least we know he's seen something really scary," gulped Delfred.

"Pfft, scare-dy cat," snorted Galicia, rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to see father," decided Ri-anne.

"What?!" everyone exclaimed in unison.

"We can't do these ourselves anymore. My family should know what is happening," she said briefly.

The group fidgeted at the thought. Elliot was the one who spoke their thoughts. "Ri-anne, have you ever wondered why Antares chose _not _to tell your parents and the rest of your family?"

The statement definitely caught her. She hesitated but she did not change her mind. "I don't know, Elliot. I can't do anything anymore. I believe I could prove Grandpapa's murder; I believe I could capture the murderer but look at what I believe did to Antares… I should have just told my father."

The girl leapt out of the room through the same window used by Feng-xen, the end of her hair disappeared from their sight. Galicia exhaled, crossing her arms. "There she goes again, being emotional… and reckless."

"I can't blame her. I'd feel guilty too if my comrade ends up unwell after a mission," muttered Delfred.

Phelysa nodded. "Her confidence is suffering too."

Elliot ruffled his spiky blond hair in anxiety. "I'd like someone to go watch over her but with her speed; I doubt any of us can find her by now. The only thing we can do is to guard Antares and pray for his recovery."

Hopping from roof to roof, it wasn't before long Ri-anne came to the window of her father's private office room. She had tried his study room but he was not there. With her natural stealth, she approached the window and was about to make an entrance but she heard voices speaking.

"We were too late, unfortunately," she heard Hei-wu's voice speak gravely. She felt her heart pound heavily, wondering what kind of conversation she was eavesdropping on.

"It is as we have feared," spoke a different voice wearily. It hit her hard when she recognised the owner of the voice as the current leader of the Assassin Guild, Remynore Derlse. "They have struck too soon."

"The cremation would have been just tomorrow…" added Hei-wu.

"Sir Sen-yu's case synchronises with the other two. Senorane Sicil and Wolfer Prefyt, renowned gypsy and sniper respectively, were discovered dead with missing body parts," said Remynore thoughtfully. "We just didn't expect… even after the death of Sir Sen-yu, they would come after his… eye as well."

Ri-anne's throat went dry, her pulse raced. Granpapa's…eye? Was that the reason Antares became so shocked?

"It only confirms to us that this black organisation is definitely up to something—something that not even the Prontera Knights can figure out…"

"That's why we are assassins, Hei-wu," commented the Assassin Guild leader smugly. "We do what is most impossible to those hefty knights. I have sent out my men to investigate on this lot of people who go around calling themselves, 'Tenshin'. Hopefully, we'll get some background and info on them very soon."

Her mind went numb, congested with information. Just as how she travelled there, she left the window and returned to her friends. There was a white blank in her head. How could someone be as cruel as to steal an eye of a deceased? Who were those people who self-named 'Tenshin'? The more she thought about it, the more furious she became.

"Ri-anne!" exclaimed Phylesa when she saw the girl climbed over the window pane. She tried to approach her but thought twice about it at the sight of her livid expression. Delfred and Galicia exchanged a nervous glance.

"Ri-anne, what happened?" asked Elliot worriedly.

She was about to release her anger when a low moan was heard. Her black-green eyes swept at the source. She inhaled and let her emotions subside. The High Swordsman and Master Smith sighed, seeing that the clouds of thunderstorm had passed to somewhere else.

Phelysa was already checking his condition. "He's coming around," she informed, relieved.

Ri-anne peered at him. She was personally grateful that he was going to fine but she was also impatient. She still wanted to know if he had gained any extra information.

"Antares," she called, rather commandingly. Sweat-drops formed beside Phelysa, Delfred and Galicia's head, feeling sorry for the High Merchant. It wasn't really his fault he suffered from a strange ailment after the mission. But they knew it wouldn't be Ri-anne too if she was patient.

Antares' eyes opened and blinked a few times, the amber eyes came into life. He saw a blur vision of the top of his four-poster bed and a figure stooping over him. He shut his eyes tightly when the hideous image of the missing eye formed before him vividly.

"Antares, are you ok?" Ri-anne frowned at his pale countenance.

The young man nodded and thanked Delfred who passed him his glasses. He put on and heaved himself up into a sitting position with a little help from Elliot.

"Maybe you should rest more," suggested Elliot kindly.

He shook his head once. "I'm fine, just had a… severe shock."

"I know, Antares," said Ri-anne quietly.

"You've seen it too, Princess?" His voice was hoarse.

"No," she answered before launching into her explanation. Those in the room listened attentively as she quoted the conversation of her father and the leader of the Assassin Guild to them. When she finished, she took in a breath. Everyone was quiet but Antares looked the most thoughtful, as though trying to solve an unseen puzzle to them.

Delfred scratched his chin. "So… the murderer of Grandpa Sen-yu is 'Tenshin'?"

"And the needle belonged to them…?" murmured Ri-anne.

Antares strained every strand of his memory to recall what he saw in the morgue besides the hollow eye socket with much difficulty. The sickening image was like a shadow, unable to detach itself from him.

"That's not right…" he finally said.

"I agree," Elliot nodded meaningfully.

Ri-anne watched them both curiously. "What do you mean? Surely, if the Tenshin Organisation murdered Grandpapa, the needle belongs to them… right?"

"I never said that they were the ones who killed Sir Sen-yu," muttered Antares briskly. "Listen, when I inspected his body, I found three black spots; one on the back of the neck whiles the other two on the wrists. I believe they were the killing factor."

He lay back on his pillow which was positioned upright before continuing. "It is true, based on the conversation you overheard, that it is the Tenshin who stole your grandfather's eye but they definitely did not kill him."

"What!" yelped Ri-anne, Delfred, Galicia and Phelysa at the absurdity. Elliot merely smiled, indicating that he had the similar thought, even if it was originally only an instinct.

"Again, from the conversation, I confirmed it. Remember: Remynore said that they did not expect the Tenshin to steal Sir Sen-yu's eye _even_ _after_ his death. Actually, I found a bloodstain on Sir Sen-yu's burial clothing which led me to the discovery of the missing eye. The bloodstain proves that his eye was removed only after the puncturing of the needles.

Let's assume the people from the Tenshin Organisation did kill him for his eye (the motive of it is still unclear). So, why kill him and then only risk taking his eye the next day? It makes no sense, unless the first party murdered him for a different reason but the Tenshin made their move after it.

I'd like to presume that Remynore and Lord Hei-wu knew about the intruder but they most likely are still in the shadow about the true reason Sir Sen-yu died. The dark spots were not visible when they removed his body to the morgue," ended Antares.

Elliot snapped his fingers. "Let's not forget about the two other cases which are said to be linked to this. I sure would like to know more about this Tenshin Organisation."

"I think we should ignore those cases and focus on the bigger issues at hand," Antares pressed. There was a trace of weariness in his voice, but the firm note was unmistakable. "We will soon know if the two cases are linked to Sir Sen-yu's death, I believe. Right now, before you, there are two routes which you will choose one to go ahead with."

Ri-anne understood that he was addressing her. "Tell me my options."

"Hunt down the direct murderer of your grandfather or… hunt down the Tenshin Organisation."

Elliot's eyes widened. He glowered at Antares. If she chose _that_ path, danger would ambush her from all directions! How dare he suggest such an idea to her?

"Frankly… I'd really like to know why the Tenshin Organisation stole from Grandpapa…" Ri-anne mused aloud, biting her lower lip.

A knot tied in Elliot's stomach.

"But it is more important for me to put the murderer in the hand of justice."

Elliot let out a small sigh. He disliked having to go against her decision. She was practically a devil when it came to arguments.

"Then, it's settled. We'll set off to find him immediately." Antares' voice trailed off. Before anyone said or did anything, they heard a soft snore coming from him.

Phelysa peered at him and declared that he was indeed, already asleep. Ri-anne pouted and muttered under her breath about him saying that investigations would be carried out quickly. She didn't see how he could catch the murderer in his dreams.

"Give the poor fellow a break, Ri-anne. You've just met him and you're already tormenting him," chided Galicia, helping Phelysa to tug him nicely under the quilt. The Assassin Cross scowled and crossed her arms.

Delfred squinted at the sleeping one and gasped in fascination. "Do you think he can teach me how he did that? Dozing off in the middle of such an intense conversation..."

Galicia smacked him square on the back of his head. "He's just over-exhausted, you idiot!"

"Hush! Keep it low, guys," Phelysa told them off, her nature of a healer kicking in.

Ri-anne walked to the door and turned the doorknob. Elliot, however, called out to her. "Ri-anne, where are you going?"

She placed her hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn. "I'm going to bed, duh. What else would I be doing at a time as late as this?" At her words, the grandfather clock which stood at the corner of the guest room chimed as its hour and minute fingers struck twelve midnight.

"She's right." Delfred yawned loudly and stretched his arms, earning him a nag from Galicia.

Elliot stared at the door which she had exited.

_What are you really up to, Ri-anne?_


	6. Saga 1 Part 6

**Lost Tales of Ragnarok**

**By Rei-kun**

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Ragnarok Online. Gravity Corp would sue me if I say it's mine.

Saga One, Part Six:

The twenty-one year old girl grunted after the door closed behind her. How could she rest when there was so much for her to do. The funeral would be in twelve hours. There was no time for her to lose. With or without help, she was going to drag out the killer into light. Conveniently, she had a vague idea where to start her search for some clues.

With her speed and skills, it took her below thirty seconds to reach the private bungalow owned by her late grandfather which was situated at the very east in the grounds of the Zedt Residence. No one was in sight, which was perfect for her. She preferred to carry things out without anyone nosing around anyway. Ri-anne slipped a hand at a flower pot and her fingers groped around until she touched a piece of metallic card.

_I can't believe Grandpapa never got rid of his habit of placing a spare key card in the flower pot of his favourite plant._

She slid the card across the computerised security locker easily and the doors swung open for her automatically. The lights too were switched on automatically as well. A sense of nostalgia filled her when she saw the interior of the place. Every piece of memory she had with her grandfather came to life. In her eyes, she could see the images of her past self and him together. She stepped into the bungalow with a heavy heart.

She could not help but smile forlornly when she saw her grandfather's fantastic collection of katars which was displayed in a glass cupboard. It was rumoured to be the most complete katar collection an assassin could ever own. The most priceless one would be the katars used by the founder of the AGO himself.

Ri-anne entered the study room of Sir Sen-yu and sat at the large armchair. She remembered the times when he would sit on this armchair for hours, pouring over books, if not treasure maps brought before him by customers. Ironically, this was the spot where he was found dead, sitting with his head hung low and complete lifeless, as told to her by Antares.

She felt the ancient table which was made of oak wood beneath her fingers. Tell me who did this to you, Grandpapa, she spoke in her mind. Was there a world of the dead? She did not know but wished her grandfather would whisper in her ears about his death, despite its impossibility. As her eyes settled on the handle of the drawer of the table, she developed a fascination over it. She reached out a hand to open the drawer. Suddenly, a memory came to mind.

_Little Ri-anne reached out her hand to open the drawer of her grandfather's study table but was stopped by him._

_"You mustn't open it, Princess."_

_"Why can't I?" growled the little girl, crossing her arms._

_"Come now, Princess," prodded the older man. Ri-anne giggled and clambered up to him. He carried her halfway and placed her comfortably on his laps. "If you have a very important secret, you won't simply spill it to others now, will you?"_

_The six-year-old girl shook her head._

_"That is why you can't open the drawers. It holds my secret, Princess," said Sir Sen-yu softly._

_She pursed her lips and then said, "But I would share all my secrets with you, Grandpapa!"_

_He chuckled pleasantly. "Thank you, Princess. I promise, one day, I will tell you this very secret of mine which no other soul knows about…"_

Ri-anne blinked back her tears and opened the drawer without any further hesitation. She did not know what to expect but there, she discovered a brown leather-bound book. She picked it up with utmost care, like one who is holding a Doppelganger card, as though a careless touch could reduce it to dust. She laid it on the table and stared at it before she decided to go ahead and read its content. She flipped open its cover and saw the words written on the yellowing page in bold, black ink;

"Memories,

Despite whatever they recall,

May they be of joy or sorrow,

Should be cherished without comparison."

The hair on her neck stood on their ends when a gust of wind blew in the room, even though the window was closed. The pages of book flipped randomly by itself in the wind. Ri-anne wondered if something supernatural was at work. It, however, died down soon and the flipping of the pages came to a dramatic halt.

She looked at the shown page and her eyes widened in shock.

_Could it be…?_

Suddenly, she sensed another's presence. She prepared herself for a sudden battle but realised there was no need when she saw it was one of the maids. Ri-anne assumed her to be of a few years older than her. Her hair was short; her eyes a dull grey.

"I…I am sorry, Lady Ri-anne, I didn't know—"

"It's alright," Ri-anne cut her short as she got up. "Why are you here?"

The maid looked at her, nervously. "I saw lights in Lord Sen-yu's place and I thought you were a… I'm sorry, Lady Ri-anne!" She bowed down in apology, embarrassed that she thought of the lady as a burglar.

"Don't worry about it. I'm leaving anyway. What's your name?" she asked nonchalantly.

"My… my name is Tamica. I was Lord Sen-yu's personal attendant when he was still around," the maid answered meekly.

"I see… Well, Tamica, let's leave this place," said Ri-anne, conveniently bringing the diary along with her. She noticed how Tamica stared at the diary but looked away instantly when she saw her watching her.

Striding into her private chamber, Ri-anne locked the door behind her and glimpsed at the clock on her wall: It was already slightly past one in the morning.

"Normally, I would have murdered you for sneaking around my chamber, but I suppose it's an exclusion tonight," spoke Ri-anne.

Feng-xen lifted the cloaking skill off and swung his legs down from the window sill. "So, what have you been up to, sis?"

"Investigating, of course," she replied coolly.

"And from the looks of it, you are fruitful?"

She waved the diary in his direction. "It's Granpapa's."

Feng-xen frowned sceptically. "Yeah, sure, sis, Granpapa might write the name of the murderer in the diary before he died."

"Haha, I'm sure he had the time to do so before his last breath," she snapped. She did not need his sarcasm. Sitting down on the edge of her bed, she leafed through the diary quickly, searching for the page she was fascinated with before Tamica interrupted her.

"Check this out."

The brother walked towards her and noted the old photo which colours were fading along with the years. It was a picture of a young girl, roughly in her early teens. Her outfit was of a thief's. Ri-anne caught sight of a tattoo of a snake showing on her left forearm.

"Who is she?" asked Feng-xen.

Ri-anne dismissed the photo for the moment and skimmed through the contents of that particular page of the diary for information about the girl.

"I think I've found the answer. Listen to this:

_I might have made the worst decision in my life but for the best of it, I cannot teach Shilea anymore. Nothing can match the pain of a teacher who has to abandon his first student. I saw potential in her but she lacked the inward quality; to be a rightful fighter, one who would not abuse power. _

_I should never have taught her. I saw those malicious glints in her childish eyes. I thought I could change her with my teachings. How wrong I was!_

_To my dearest Princess, Ri-anne, though she might never know about Shilea, I do feel regretful that she is not truly my first pupil. I watch her grow everyday into a strong warrior. She has the same fighting spirit I had when I was young. By the name of my ancestors, I vow that Princess will never take the road which Shilea has chosen._

_To Shilea, it is my firmest hope that she could turn back and repent for her mistakes. She was once my beloved student. In my memories, she will still be…"_

"When was it written?" asked Feng-xen after a moment of silence.

"According to the date, it was written about ten years ago," she said quietly. Honestly, she did feel hurt by the fact that she was not her grandfather's first student as she thought she was.

"What does she have to do with the case at hand?" questioned the nineteen-year-old assassin cross.

"I don't know!" she blurted, frustrated. "It just… well, it's just some strange intuition, okay?" How was she going to explain that the diary opened up to her on its own accord? It could have been her own imagination, but she really hoped it wasn't.

"Sis, we should check on Antares. Your friends left for their rooms to rest. I am worried for his safety," said Feng-xen.

Ri-anne agreed. In a flash, they were heading towards the High Merchant's room.


	7. Saga 1 Part 7

**Lost Tales of Ragnarok**

**By Rei-kun**

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Ragnarok Online. Gravity Corp would sue me if I say it's mine.

Saga One, Part Seven

Phelysa woke up from her sleep as she heard a soft tapping on the door. She rubbed her eyes groggily and gave a yawn. She had fallen asleep on the desk. So much for volunteering to watch over Antares, she thought.

"S' that you, Ri-anne?" she mumbled, to herself more like.

She opened the door but blinked blankly. There was no one. She stepped outside and inspected the corridors. No one was there.

"Strange…"

Just as she was about to turn back, she felt a sharp pain on her neck. She fell to the ground heavily. Knowing that she was hit from behind, she attempted to see her attacker. But her vision blurred and she blacked out.

The attacker walked past her body and entered the room, fully dressed in black. The room was dimly lit but it could make out a figure resting on the bed, unconscious. A dagger slid from beneath the long sleeve of its clothing into its hand. Standing before Antares, it prepared to strike at his chest.

"Stop!"

Startled, it spun around to see the Zedt siblings at the door. Cursing, it abandoned its mission and chanced the window for its escape route. It flung opened the window but found itself unable to jump for Ri-anne had grabbed at its arm viciously.

"Do you think you can get away with this?!" thundered Ri-anne.

It drove a fist at her with the other hand, forcing her to let go. It leapt into the night the instant she released him. Angered, she jumped out of the window too in hot pursuit. Just when she was gaining ground with it, it vanished into thin air.

Stumped, Ri-anne looked around her. Panic edged into her but she expelled it from her before it gripped her. With darkness all around her, she must keep her calm—

An excruciating pain shot through the right side of her back as the attacker stabbed her deep with a sword. It was all she could do to shield out the agony from her mind and compelled herself to counterattack in a split second. She swung a backward high kick at the opponent behind. It did not expect the girl to react so quickly and was hit square at the neck.

More of her blood splashed the rooftop. She knew she must have taken a huge gash. Her head already felt light and dizzy due to blood loss.

It held the side of its aching neck. While she was down, it must flee now. But it was prevented once again. It barely dodged the incoming thrust of katars.

Feng-xen slashed a katar at it, missing by inches. However, it was not as lucky anymore. Caught by his combos, it was cut on the arm when it was trying to block. Desperate, before he could deliver any more moves, it activated its Stealth skill and became invisible. The younger Zedt narrowed his eyes but lowered his guard after he was sure it was gone.

"Sis!" He unequipped his weapons and went to his sister.

Ri-anne was sprawled on the ground. The pool of blood around her was growing. Nothing seemed real then as she felt so light-headed. How could she have blundered so badly, to have taken such heavy injury?

"Feng-xen…"

"You're alright, sis, don't worry."

Then, darkness and fatigue overcame her.

A soft groan erupted from Ri-anne lips. She began to regain consciousness.

"Oh, thank heavens you're fine, Ri-anne!" cried Galicia, hugging her. Her black-green eyes saw only her friend's dark, wavy hair for a moment.

"I'm okay, Galicia," she mumbled, embarrassed. "I'm not going to die yet."

"You would have, if Feng-xen wasn't with you and if Phelysa had not come around in time to heal you," said Elliot frostily, leaning against the wall.

"Elliot!" chided Phelysa, though she knew he had said that out of concern only.

A pang of fury and humiliation grasped Ri-anne. She got up from her bed and felt for her wound. It had healed due to Phelysa's skill as a High Acolyte but it felt tender, as if ready to burst open if she weren't careful.

"Princess."

She looked at the direction of the caller. Relief and happy for the first time in hours, she greeted, "Antares, you are out of your bed. That is great!"

"Let's not have you in yours when I've just recovered," he returned half-jokingly. "I was told that you were injured because of me. Thank you."

"You can really repay me by telling me why you are targeted, you know," said Ri-anne bluntly.

"You would've imagined her to take some rest after losing so much blood but she looks like she's ready to go anytime," whispered Delfred to Phelysa. It was one of the reasons why he respected her—her dedication to her responsibility.

Antares sighed. "I have no enemies, if that's what you mean. I do not know why anyone would want me dead!"

Feng-xen, who was sitting again on the window sill, voiced out what he had kept from the others until his sister was awoke. "Sis, your intuition… it was right."

"What?"

"That person who tried to kill Antares… She… is here. The girl from the photo, the girl with the snake symbol on her forearm, is here."

The image of the photo flashed past her mind. That girl… Her grandfather's first disciple...

"She killed Grandpapa," she breathed, disbelief. The others more or less understood the conversation, especially after Ri-anne showed them the photo from Sir Sen-yu's diary.

"Ri-anne, your grandfather's burial is in two hours. The murderer must be drawn into light soon," said Elliot, looking straight at her. The girl turned to Antares instead, hoping he had the solution.

"The murderer is still within these walls," the high-merchant concluded finally. "If she wants to kill me, I must be holding some kind of information without my own realisation. Unfortunately, I can't recall anything to do with a lady with some snake tattoo!"

"Maybe she wants you dead because you saw her naked!" suggested Delfred, bursting into laughter.

Antares' face turned a bright red at his joke. "I saw no one naked!" he protested. Phelysa and Galicia giggled to themselves. Elliot coughed, pretending not to hear.

Ri-anne rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Delfred. Try to give a more constructive idea next time, okay?" she scolded. Returning to Antares, she said, "The cremation is less than two hours from now. I can't stop it--- the AGO wouldn't want the world to think of us as weak, that our leader was assassinated right below our nose. But I'm not giving up now."

"Right, so what's the plan?" asked Galicia.

"Delfred and Feng-xen and Galicia and I will continue to investigate and hunt down that lady. Phelysa and Elliot should remain with Antares in his room. Antares, please try to recall whatever it is that endangers your life," Ri-anne finished off grimly.

"You did not have to kill them, Madho," drawled Shenola, though it did not really matter to her anyway.

"I haven't spilled blood for a week. You can't blame me for their deaths. They strayed upon our path," he growled. A malicious glint in his eyes told that he wouldn't mind to slay a few more. "Besides, I'm still burning to kill those damn insolents back in Morocc!"

The dark High Priestess grunted. "So long as you do the explaining to Versator…"

"What're the deaths of a couple of sword-wielding dummies to us?" her companion shrugged.

"You know our mission mustn't fail, Madho," said Shenola sharply.

"Quit it, Shenola. I haven't forgotten that."

Then, three more figures joined them, appearing out of nowhere.

"You sure took your time, Gin," remarked Shenola, looking rather impatient now. The cold was getting to her.

"Hey, it's not easy finding this bloody place in the middle of nowhere!" argued Gin. He was a man with a large built, tall and muscular; his bald head donned by the hood of his Champion outfit. A layer of white powder could be seen on his winter cloak.

"Yeah, why, of all places, Lutie? The irony's enough to laugh at. Here we are, at the heart of the Christmas-all-year-long land, plotting some mega corrupted plan," said the petite girl who stood next to Gin, an amused smile playing on her childish face.

"You wouldn't want Versator to hear that, Misquelle," muttered the boy beside her, his gigantic shield, _Herald of God_, held with his left hand. In contrast to Misquelle, his face was expressionless and dull, as though nothing could interest him.

"Let's just hurry up already! I'm not risking meeting a wrathful Versator. The sooner we finish our business here, the sooner we leave this idiotic place!" scowled Shenola.

"Cheer up, Shenola, the spirit of Christmas' all around us," said Misquelle cheerfully, walking past her to take the lead.

"I don't see why we have brats in a dark organisation!" she cursed below her breath.

The boy pointed his _**Byeorrun Gum**_ at her throat. Shenola instantly froze, looking sideways at him, not daring to breathe. She was clueless as to when he had drawn his long blade. His eyes did not betray his emotions yet in a way assuring her that he would slit her throat without second thoughts. Madho and Gin sniggered.

"Don't ever talk about Misquelle like that, Shenola," his voice was low, close to a whisper.

"What are you doing, Misael? If you kill me—"

"Versator knows I am not here because of him nor his plan," he cut in; his tone did not vary still.

"Misael, if you don't catch up, I'm leaving you behind!" Misquelle called out brightly from a few yards away.

Misael retrieved his sword and left the High Priestess. Her face changed from chalk-white to crimson, embarrassed and infuriated by the Paladin's act.

"This is impossible! How the hell are we going to find that lady? We have thirty minutes left and we're still at square one," complaint Galicia. She was right. They had been searching aimlessly and she knew the guys would not be better off than them.

Ri-anne sighed. "I'm sorry, Galicia. From the start, my plan hasn't got any solid base."

Galicia slapped her on the back (which made Ri-anne winced). "What are you talking about? The Ri-anne I know wouldn't say that! She'd still go all out for her goal no matter how small the chance is. _I_ can complain but you cannot. We're depending on you, girl—your grandfather's honour depends on you."

She smiled at her friend, grateful for her encouragement and support. "Thanks, Galicia."

"That's what friends are for," she grinned. "Hey, can we grab a glass of cold water somewhere? I feel like I'm dehydrating under the sun!"

"Sure, come on, this way!" Ri-anne ushered.

A few minutes walk brought them to a large rectangular building. Many helpers were bustling in and out, tending to their duties. A maid walked up to them and asked if they needed anything.

"Two glasses of iced-lemon tea please, Isani," said Ri-anne.

"Yes, Lady Ri-anne."

"I suppose this is the Zedt's helpers' headquarters?" asked Galicia.

She nodded. "It beats waiting for twenty minutes for cold drinks up at my chamber. You get things fast if you come straight here. This place is too big if you ask me…"

The duo sat on a bench located nearby the building under the shade of a palm tree.

"It does make me wonder actually," said Ri-anne thoughtfully, gazing into space. "What could Antares have possibly seen?"

Galicia supported her chin with a hand. "Who knows?"

The girls exhaled with hopelessness. The only person who knew what he had seen was he himself. There was no way they could know.

Isani's giggle brought them back from their wallowing. She was carrying a tray with two cylinder-like glasses of iced-lemon tea on it. Serving them, she asked, "Lady Ri-anne, may I have the permission to speak?"

"Speak, Isani," permitted Ri-anne distractedly.

"I am sorry to have overheard your conversation with Miss Tegort, Lady Ri-anne. I am not sure as to whether Mr. Yilric did see something that he shouldn't have or not but from what I've heard from rumours, he might have been in an awkward situation with one of the maids," she answered like one who was mentioning a humourous incident.

"What is it?" This time, Ri-anne and Galicia were both intrigued. Perhaps the information was useful.

Isani, the maid, coughed, "I don't suppose he meant to do it. He _did_ save her in a way."

"Isani, from the start, if you please," interjected Ri-anne, her patience thinning.

"Yes, Lady Ri-anne!" she obliged. "You see, Tamica was taking up Mr. Yilric's breakfast on the day you arrived to his room at the North Tower."

The Assassin Cross frowned. "Tamica…" she muttered. "Go on."

"Tamica, Lord Sen-yu's personal attendant… Well, I was told that when she was about to leave, she nearly tripped and fell from the top of the stairs. Had it not been for Mr. Yilric who quickly held on to her, she's mostly be a goner."

"So, what's so awkward about that?" said Ri-anne, not catching the point.

The maid giggled a little and explained. "Maybe Mr. Yilric was a little rough but he ripped her right sleeve in the process."

Galicia looked at Isani blankly, appearing quite disappointed. "That's not enough to create a scandal," she said flatly.

But Ri-anne pressed on her." Are you sure it wasn't her left sleeve which was ripped?"

Isani nodded her head furiously, in response to her lady's expression of urgency.

"Galicia… Tell the rest to stop the cremation at all cost. I'll meet you guys at the cremation site," uttered Ri-anne before sprinting off into a direction, not waiting for her to answer.


	8. Saga 1 Part 8

**Lost Tales of Ragnarok**

**By Rei-kun**

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Ragnarok Online. Gravity Corp would sue me if I say it's mine.

Saga One Part Eight

"Don't bother. The diary's not in here. It's with Feng-xen."

The black figure halted its search in the drawer of Ri-anne's study table. It had not expected her to return to her room at this hour, not when the cremation ceremony was about to proceed.

"Futile now, isn't it? There's no reason for you anymore to destroy my grandfather's diary. I know who you are… Shilea."

Its eyes dilated in shock. It turned around slowly to see Ri-anne with her back to the wall next to the door, her arms crossed.

"Do you think I would let you take away the evidence I have to prove who you are?"

"How did you know?" Shilea finally spoke, her voice a penetrating cool.

"It was by your own fault. You thought that Antares saw that tattoo of yours when he accidentally ripped your sleeve. He never saw it. He ripped your right sleeve, not the left sleeve! But you panicked and decided to kill him. When Feng-xen fought that time, he saw the serpent tattoo on your arm. I had a hunch that Tamica and Shilea is the same person," concluded Ri-anne.

"Clever girl but sometimes, knowing too much is bad for your health," she sneered.

Ri-anne ignored her remark but glared at her coldly, her fury expanding. "You killed him." It wasn't a question but a statement.

Though the bottom half of her face was concealed, it was easy to guess that she was feeling smug about something.

"Well, well, well, since you have discovered who I really am, I don't have to care about concealing my identity now," she chuckled. "And so what if I killed him? I told him ten years ago I will one day take his life. I wish you were there… to see how he feared me in silence, how he surrendered his life to me, how I let him die slowly—"

Rage took over Ri-anne. She went straight at her, sending stabs and slashes blindly with her _Sucsamad_. Shilea blocked her attacks with the same equal speed.

"Sen-yu's first grandchild… You have no idea, the hatred in me for him."

"Shut up! You are the one who is oblivious to your own faults! He was the closest person me!" screamed Ri-anne.

"Oh, so this is about revenge, isn't?" Shilea laughed in a high pitch. "You will not have it. I think it would be a great idea to torture Sen-yu's precious granddaughter in shame. How about it?"

Abruptly, she became invisible.

A twisted smile broke across Ri-anne's face. She took off the strip of ribbon which was tied around her left wrist. After their first encounter, she knew this would come in handy. She tied it around her ponytail. Immediately, the effect of the item took place. She saw a shadowy figure leapt out of the window, escaping.

"You're no longer hidden, Shilea. Hide-and-Seek's over."

"Err… Not yet!!!" yelled Delfred.

"Not yet?" muttered Galicia, half-rolling her eyes.

"You got any better idea?" he whispered fiercely at her.

"Who are you outsiders to interrupt and disrespect this sacred ceremony?!" roared Hei-wu, Ri-anne's father.

"I.. We.. are sorry, sir, but Ri-anne hopes that you could postpone—" tried Phelysa.

"Hey, look! Ri-anne's found the murderer, okay?" spat Galicia. She could not stand being treated like trash any longer. "Would you guys just chill and listen?"

Ri-anne's companion looked just about as surprised as the Zedt household at her outburst. Galicia exhaled noisily. "We respect Sir Sen-yu the same as you do. For crying out loud, he's Ri-anne's dearest relative! So, stop treating us like we're nobodies, if you please."

Offended by her blunt words, Madam Shin-su said, "Mind your manners, Miss Tegort. If you haven't noticed, you and your friends are surrounded by the finest thieves and assassins."

Galicia laughed cynically. "And I'm supposed to fear that? We White Smiths have our own honour and pride. [She struck her gigantic sword onto the ground, causing it to tremble. And I won't hesitate to use my weapon here. I believe Sir Sen-yu will know that we mean no harm. We only ask to postpone the cremation of his body."

"Wow, she's good!" breathed Phelysa, admiring her courage.

"Alright, we will postpone!" spluttered Hei-wu, irritated. "What do you mean when you say my father was murdered?"

Antares took over. "Check the back of his neck and his wrists. You will understand."

The entire household was thrown into nervousness and disbelief. There were mutterings all over about their most powerful leader being murdered.

The High-merchant spoke secretively to Hei-wu. "I know about the missing eye too. But Ri-anne and I agreed there are two different parties. The murderer is not the one who took his eye."

Hei-wu stared at him speechlessly. "Why did you not inform us earlier?"

"Would you believe me, an 'outsider'? Would you risk AGO's reputation?" he asked him back. "What we should do now is to find Ri-anne. I have a feeling she's fighting the murderer now. She's your daughter. You should know better than me how impulsive she can be."

The father smiled grimly. "If you had known her longer, you would know that she is not one who retreats easily; her skills polished by one of the greatest assassin. The only thing which hinders her to surpass me is her lack of experience and her temper."

That's what I'm afraid of, Antares gulped.

"Father, excuse my temporary leave," said Feng-xen, who had been standing on the foreigners' side. He bowed respectfully and left the open space which was to be the cremation site. Elliot dittoed and followed behind him. Seeing that their leader was on the move too, Galicia, Delfred and Phelysa tailed him.

"Please send out your warriors to assist Ri-anne, sir," pleaded Antares. The more people on the hunt, the faster they could find her and provide her with reinforcement.

Hei-wu sighed. "She is my daughter, Mrs Yilric. I know what I must do."

Feng-xen signalled them to halt as he listened carefully to the surrounding for signs which could tell Ri-anne's whereabouts.

"Why are we stopping?" questioned Galicia.

"Shh!!!" chided Feng-xen.

His ears abruptly caught the clashing of blades not too far away. Immediately, he sprinted in that direction.

"What in the world…?" muttered the White Smith as they picked up their pace too. Taking another right turn, they arrived at a building of which they had to climb the stairs. Feng-xen was naturally the first one who busted open the door to let them onto the flat roof.

"Sis!" he called out, seeing that his sister was quite worn out from the battle, he joined her immediately.

"Another brat of Sen-yu? Looks like I'll have the honour of sending the two of you off to meet him in hell," cackled Shilea.

Elliot and the rest looked perfectly confounded. They could not see the owner of the voice but somehow guessed she was there on the same building.

"She's a stalker," whispered Phelysa, as though the fact that they could not see the opponent scared her. "She used Back Stab on Ri-anne previously and now she's using Stealth."

Elliot saw that Ri-anne and Feng-xen kept their ground, as though waiting for the other to attack, or else, formulating a way to defeat her.

"The Tiger Fang she's using… It increases her dodging ability," Ri-anne said through rasped breath. There were bloodstains at the side of her mouth and cuts on her arms.

Feng-xen nodded curtly. But before they could come up with a plan, they heard, "Double Strafing!"

"Move!" ordered Ri-anne.

Arrows shot at the spot where they were standing a second ago. The Assassin Crosses were locked in tight battle with the Stalker for almost ten minutes when Antares was reunited with the group with backup.

"How're things?" he asked, looking ahead at the trio in flashes as they aimed to kill one another.

"I'm not too sure… I can only guess since I don't have a Maya Puple-carded item with me. The Stalker goes in and out of sight. Those two managed to keep up with her so far but I think it's obvious that she's a more skilled and experienced fighter," commented Elliot.

Antares turned to the troop of Assassins behind him and referred to the squad leader. "It's your call now. You heard the situation."

The squad leader geared up and readied his katars. His squad members did the same. But before they could charge into battle, Ri-anne gave a shout and told them not to leave their position.

"It's not the time to be stubborn, Ri-anne!" yelled Elliot back.

Ri-anne, Feng-xen and Shilea had brought the fight to the ground. The onlookers too hurried down to ground level. It was a vast space---the training ground of future thieves and assassins in the AGO. The ground, which was almost the length of two-third of a football field, was cemented in concrete tiles.

"Acting noble now, 'ey?" jeered Shilea, spitting a patch of blood on the ground roughly.

Feng-xen knew why she refused help. It wasn't out of her arrogance but she didn't want anyone injured unnecessarily. The siblings' strengths were at par but certainly falling short to Shilea's. As the troop whch had arrived first were only assassins, they most likely wouldn't stand a chance against her.

"Why did you kill Grandpapa?" Ri-anne shot viciously.

He readjusted his grip on his Assassin Dagger in his grip. She's buying time, he thought. It was now a matter of whether the enemy would go along with her show.

Shilea snorted. "How would you feel if someone whom you hold high regards for suddenly abandons you just like that because of a mistake you made?"

"What do you mean?" said Feng-xen, joining his sister's plan. While they talked, they could gather new energy as well as wait for stronger reinforcement.

"Of course, _your_ beloved grandfather would never tell you what he did wrong in the past to you now, would he?" She was cynical and offensive with her words.

"I was four when I met Sen-yu at Prontera; an orphan, thieving for food to live on. He caught me stealing but did not turn me in, saying that I was special and he would educate me to become a professional thief and assassin.

I wouldn't expect people like you two who're born with silver spoons in your mouths to understand how it feels. I was naïve to believe him that he really meant when he said I was 'special' in his eyes. He gave me a dream, a goal in life!"

Ri-anne and Feng-xen did not know how to react anymore. Antares, who were one of those who were listening, comprehended her feelings thoroughly. Similarly, he was given a home by Sir Sen-yu. Seemingly, Shilea had become emotional, tears in her eyes.

"I trained ceaselessly under his guidance to earn my entry into the AGO. I held on to his teachings, encouragements, scolding… I saw him as my own grandfather, Ri-anne Zedt! I was his first student _and_ 'granddaughter'!"

"Then, why kill him?!" shouted Ri-anne, tears of frustration welled up in her too. "If you also loved him, why do it…?"

Nonetheless, Shilea went on as though she had not heard her at all.

"I know… he warned me never to steal for personal gain; never to associate with people from illegal organisation but… I regretted!" she cried. "He, however, wouldn't even give me a chance to repent! After finding out what this serpent tattoo [she rips the cloth off her left arm meant, he left me… he just left me.

I begged him, pleaded with him… then threatened him to stay but he turned a deaf ear to me. I said I would go against his wish and become a Rogue and Stalker; I said that one day, he would regret deserting me as he dies by my hands… Now, everything came true… He was a silent coward in the end."

"No," said Ri-anne quietly, levelling her gaze to Shilea, and piercing like an eagle's. "You had it all wrong. He kept his silence not because he was afraid of you. Instead, he was sorry for you, for your choice in life!"

"Do not speak as if you know everything!" shrieked Shilea.

Feng-xen sensed that almost every single combatant in the Zedt's Residence and AGO Headquarters was hidden in the vicinity, ready to take her out. What they needed was a sign and an opening.

"If you understood him better with your heart and not your vengeance, you would see that he was trying to make you realise how severe your mistake was. To join an illegal organisation… it means a doomed fate. No other organisation would accept you. You can only enter it but never exit it!

When you joined it, you placed the lives of those people close to you at stake. Grandpapa was the only one who was close to you. He could not afford to be dragged into some black organisation. He had a family: sons and daughters. He couldn't risk it! His hope for you was that you would struggle to leave the organisation and draw a new life…"

Shilea smiled sadly. "And he was right. It's a one-way organisation. How I wished I'd never entered those doors… I was a foolish twelve-year-old back then."

No one expected what happened next. Witnessed by more than two hundred pair of eyes, Shilea was shot at her chest with three arrows out of nowhere. Every movement became stagnant. She lowered her head in disbelief to see the ends of the arrows sticking out of her body. She shifted her eyes back at Ri-anne and collapsed to the ground, blood gushing from her mouth.

Shock had never been so well pronounced as this before. Suddenly, the AGO members were assigned urgently to capture the assassinator. All attention was reverted to the daredevil. Ri-anne rushed to Shilea's side when her two seconds of numbness passed.

"Shilea… Who… Why…?"

"Ri… anne…"

Ri-anne felt an unexplainable anguish. She was her grandfather's murderer. There was nothing to sympathise about.

"He… s… sent me t…to kill Sen-yu. I n…never wanted for h… him to d…die," whispered Shilea through ragged breath so that only Ri-anne could hear her. Feng-xen guarded his sister, making sure the unknown killer would attempt a second murder.

"Who is it, Shilea?!"

"He who l…leads the Tenshin Org… Organisation. Avenge me… avenge your g… grandfather, Ri-anne…"

Then, she was gone. Her eyes stared ahead into space blankly, lifelessly. A peaceful wind blew by, as though taking the soul of the stalker together with it. Her life of despair ended; she was free at last.

On the following day, the ceremony of cremation took place, not one body was cremated but two: Sir Sen-yu's and Shilea's. Ri-anne insisted on it despite the opposition from the Zedt Household. It was breaking ancient tradition for Shilea became the first non-assassin to be cremated within the walls of the Zedt Residence. It was because she knew if history had not presented itself this way, Shilea would've been an assassin.

During her testament for Shilea, she told the truth about the entire thing. She explained Shilea's background, her encounter with Sir Sen-yu, her primary reason to harm him and the unveiled true murderer of AGO's beloved leader. The testament served justice to Shilea and turned the entire AGO against the Tenshin Organisation.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Ri-anne went to the door from her seat and opened the door for the caller. "Antares," she uttered, almost surprised. "What are you doing here? Have my family changed the time to read Grandpapa's will?"

The tall High-Merchant placed a nervous finger on the side of his spectacles, adjusting it. "Well, no, Princess. I just want to have a private word with you. Is that alright?"

She blinked. "Oh okay, sure! Come in."

She stepped aside to let him in and then closed the door. Antares coughed a little, organising his words and thoughts as she waited, leaning on the wall, arms crossed.

"Princess," he commence, trying to sound as diplomatic as possible. He looked like he was about to speak for quite a length of time but just sighed. "Look… I don't know how to say this but… please… don't go after the Tenshin Organisation."

Ri-anne rose to her full height. He didn't like the expression she was portraying now. He could see 'pride' and 'ego' all over it. He let out a groan inwardly at her attitude. If he ever meets Sir Sen-yu in the afterlife, he would definitely complain about his obnoxious granddaughter's suicidal pride.

It's almost abusive, he thought dreadfully.

"No, I must go after them," she said coolly. Her tone was an intolerant one. She wasn't about to be challenged by anyone.

Antares shook his head exasperatedly. "I _knew_ you'll say that! Princess, you understood why Sir Sen-yu tried so hard to avoid that organisation. So why get entangled in them?"

She narrowed her eyes on him. He fidgeted queasily under her accusing gaze. "Antares, it is exactly because I understood Grandpapa's motive which drives me to hunt them."

"What are you talking about?" asked Antares, wondering if he had listened to her wrongly.

"Grandpapa tried to cut off any connections which might relate him to the Tenshin Organisation but look what happened to him. He's gone! He did nothing to agitate them but they killed him. They took… his eyes, Antares! These people are reasonable!" she recalled the incidents, pleading with him to see her point.

"That's right, they're deadly, Princess! So why send yourself into the tiger's lair?" he argued.

"Who's going to be their next victim? They have to be stopped, Antares. There are others who will die because of them… I lost Grandpapa. How many will lose their loved ones as well? Shilea died revealing the actual murderer. I will not waste her death," she refuted strongly.

"It's still not a reason for you to get involved with those dangerous people. Won't you think if you wind up dead, Sir Sen-yu's death's in vain?"

Ri-anne hesitated for a heartbeat but refused to lose. "You were the one who told me to seek the truth about Grandpapa's death. I found it. Why stop me now?"

It was Antares' turn to doubt himself. Nevertheless, he, too, stood his ground. "Because… Because I don't want to witness your cremation, Princess!"

It took her aback but she smiled weakly at him. "You won't, I promise."

"The Prontera Knights can deal with them," attempted Antares, though already expecting the same answer from her.

"They cannot carry out my revenge. Besides, you heard what Uncle Derlse and my father said. They're not making any progressive development on the investigation," said Ri-anne.

"I can't stop you, can I?"

"No, Antares."

"I know I'm going to regret this but… I will assist you," he sighed.

"I'm not taking anyone along with me," she said sternly.

"Yes, you are. I will be a Biochemist soon. Until then, you will not pursue the Tenshin Organisation."

Ri-anne raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think I will not?"

Antares smirked. "Sir Sen-yu promised me he would see me to Juno. As he is no longer in this world, I think it is only fitful for you to fulfil it on his bhalf. You wouldn't want his soul to be restless now, right?"

She glowered at him. "You said that on purpose to make me feel guilty! I refuse, Antares."

Abruptly, her room's door swung open and three persons yelped as they crashed noisily onto the floor.

"What's going on?" demanded Ri-anne.

"We were just dropping by," bluffed Delfred.

"Let me come with you, Ri-anne!" requested Galicia, not even trying to pretend.

"What?! No way!"

"But why?" wailed Phelysa. "I want to come along too! You will need a healer!"

"it's too dangerous!"

Elliot walked over the bizarre sculpture the three formed and looked straight at Ri-anne. "Listen to Antares, Ri-anne. If you want to avenge Sir Sen-yu, you will need all the help you can get."

Ri-anne gaped. "_You_ eavesdropped on us too?"

The Lord Knight's fair skin was tinted a shade of pink on the cheeks. "I… The _whole_ point is: accompany them to Juno. After Delfred, Phelysa and Antares all become Transcendents, you chances of victory will increase. Remember, it's an organisation which had killed numerous talented and famous fighters."

"Ah, fine!" Ri-anne surrendered, annoyed. Her companions exchanged relief and determined smiles.

Later in the afternoon, the Zedt family gathered at the drawing room to await the reading of the will of Sen-yu Zedt. Those who were present included the demised leader's three sons and their families, the family attorney and Antares.

"Why are you here?" asked Ri-anne bluntly, eyeing Antares suspiciously.

"Hey, I would not be here if your family attorney hadn't invited me to," he replied, equally brusque.

"Fair enough," she said, dismissing the issue.

Antares took the seat beside her on a long sofa. His habit of adjusting his glasses unconsciously returned as he felt tense.

"It is three o' clock in the afternoon. The hour to reveal the contents of Sir Sen-yu's will has arrived."

Everyone fell silent as the family attorney, Mr. Jonathan Tend, pulled out the pieces of paper from a large white envelope.

"'I, Sen-yu Zedt, of Morocc, Rune Midgard, declare this to be my will, and I revoke all prior wills and codicils that I have made...'" Mr. Tend began reading aloud. But Ri-anne couldn't bring herself to listen. She did not care how much her grandfather left her. She only missed him dearly.

It appeared a long time had passed when she heard…

"'And to my beloved granddaughter, 'Princess' Ri-anne Zedt, I give my entire account and investments, at the time of my death, in the Bank of Morocc United, my residuary estate in City of Geffen, Rune Midgard, my entire private collection of weaponries which lay in my residence at the Zedt Residence, Osiris Lane, Morroc at the time of my death and my presidential seat together with all the powers and authorities invested within it.'"

Ri-anne stared at the lawyer, flabbergasted. The whole family set their eyes upon her. All of a sudden, she found it hard to breathe. Mr. Tend, however, moved on without noticing anything.

"'Article 11— To my dear ward, Antares Yilric[Antares abruptly looked up, surprised that he was mentioned in the will as well. I leave him all my residuary estate and all properties within it in Alberta, Rune Midgard at the time of my death. I also pass on all my responsibilities as the Keeper of the Golden Fleece and my responsibilities as the guardian of my granddaughter, Ri-anne Zedt, to him.'"

"Keeper of the Golden Fleece?" quoted Hei-wu sceptically.

"Guardian… of me?!" gasped Ri-anne breathlessly. "Grandpapa couldn't be serious when he wrote that…"

"I don't think I want to baby-sit you all my life, Princess," said Antares stiffly.

"Hey, I don't need you as my guardian, too, okay? It must have been a sick joke from Grandpapa," she scowled.

"Be quiet, the both of you, respect his last wishes. He must have his reasons for his arrangements," remarked Hei-wu, though he personally could not see the logic behind them.

"Frankly, brother, I do not like the idea of handling the Golden Fleece to a person who is not one of us," expressed Hei-jian, the second son of Sir Sen-yu.

"Hei-jian, we mustn't question Father's will," warned Hei-wu. He did not want any tension in the family because of the will. Nothing good would come out of it.

"I'm not questioning Father's decision but why Ri-anne as his successor. She's too young, inexperienced and soft," commented Hei-yang, the youngest of the brothers.

Ri-anne cleared her throat loudly in defence. Antares held back a fit of laughter.

"Ri-anne is capable of taking up the responsibility, I assure you, Hei-yang. She was brought up by Father himself, excelled her academics and trainings and was named the best of her badge. She is a true Assassin, in and out," testified Hei-wu.

The girl stared at him in amazement. Never had she heard her father compliment her so generously in front of others. She was surprised, too, to find herself wishing to hug him then.

"The last article mentioned in the will shall be read out tomorrow at nine sharp in the morning," declared Mr. Tend. Apparently, it was Sir Sen-yu's request that Article 12 should be mentioned later.

There was a minor confusion as to the holding back of the last article but the family meeting soon dispersed. To Ri-anne's astonishment, Mr. Tend retained her in order to speak privately to her.

"Miss Ri-anne, I believe it is best for me to inform you beforehand in case it comes as a heavy shock to you," he spoke with an air of professionalism yet also with a touch of concern.

"Yes?"

"It was Sir Sen-yu's firmest wish to see to it the union of you and Zivon Derlse, for the good hope of the AGO and the Assassin Guild. It has been intended ever since your birth. Article 12 is to be read tomorrow as indicated in the will itself in the presence of Remynore Derlse, his spouse and Zivon, himself."

Ri-anne felt her jaw dropped. "U… union?! As in… marriage?!"

Mr. Tend coughed. "Yes, Miss Ri-anne."

"W…Why, thank you for telling me, Mr. Tend," she stuttered, though she would most love to scream and swear aloud that very second. Immediately, she showed herself out of the room and began plotting for her nightly escape.

_Marriage! Grandpapa, _that_ is not going to happen!_

"But why?" protested Phelysa.

"Can't this wait till morning, Ri-anne?" yawned Delfred.

"What can be so important that we have to use Butterfly wings in the dead of the night?" complaint Galicia.

"Okay, if you're not following, it's fine with me, so long as you do not reveal my whereabouts to anyone," shrugged Ri-anne, desperate to leave her home.

"What about the Organisation? You're the president now!" reminded Antares.

"I left a letter for Feng-xen. I told him to replace me while I'm gone."

"And I suppose you have conveniently forgotten to state the time you are going to return," he snapped. "If I must remind you, he has his own responsibilities as the Vice Chancellor of the AGO Assassin Academy."

"Stop acting like my guardian. I'm not acknowledging it yet!"

Elliot frowned at the scene. They were in Ri-anne's room, each with his or her own luggage. Ri-anne seemed agitated and rather scared.

Wait, is she capable of being scared, he thought and shook his head once.

"Err… Ri-anne, does Butterfly Wings work on the luggage too? Or do I need to tie mine to me?" asked Delfred innocently.

Ri-anne slapped her forehead. "Delfred, it is a matter of life and death. Losing your luggage is the least of your worries—no, _my_ worries!"

"You better explain to us when we get back to Prontera," growled Galicia.

"Oh-no, when we get back to Prontera, we'll pack and leave for Juno before the sun is up!" said Ri-anne tersely.

"She's outta' her mind!" moaned Delfred.

"Remynore! Ah, this is a splendid occasion. I had no idea Father had planned this," said Hei-wu heartily.

"It's a pleasure, Hei-wu, an honour to my family," returned Remynore. It seemed that the arranged union had brought happiness back into the family. "I'm sorry to have not spoken about this earlier. Sir Sen-yu made me promised not to let this cat out of the sack."

"It doesn't matter!" Hei-wu's voice boomed cheerily.

Remynore turned to his son and beckon him to step forward. "Hei-wu, this is my son, Zivon."

"Good morning, Lord Hei-wu," greeted the twenty-five-year-old, his scarlet eyes pronouncing brilliantly his confidence and charm.

"Zivon! You have grown so much!" Hei-wu said, shaking his hand and satisfied with the young man's firm handshake.

Zivon chuckled politely, "Sir, if you remember, the last time we met, I was only twelve." His height was easily six feet and an inch and was able to look at Hei-wu eye-to-eye

Hei-wu laughed aloud. "Indeed, but if you are going to be my son-in-law, you must start calling me 'Father'."

"Yes, sir---I mean, father," he quickly corrected himself sheepishly. Remynore patted on his back supportively.

On the way to the drawing room, Zivon caught sight of his reflection in the glass of a framed picture. His unearthly black hair hid the left side of his forehead and eye slightly; the hair at the sides covered the tip of his ears while the back of his hair fell just below his back in a vague v-shape. Two long locks of hair, however, trailed his chest at each side.

Zivon looked over his reflection to see the people in the picture: a young teenage girl with light golden-brown hair standing and hugging lovingly an aged man with whiting hair who was sitting on an armchair from behind.

_The living pride of Sir Sen-yu Zedt, aren't you, Ri-anne?_

"Zivon, what are you doing standing there?" chided Remynore. His son obediently strode to his side as he waited on him before entering the drawing room together. They overheard Hei-wu requiring the presence of his daughter to a helper who quickly went off to her chamber.

"So, Zivon," began Hei-wu. The dark-haired one knew that the 'interrogation before the daughter's hand in marriage' was about to commence. "You have recently returned from Einbroch?"

"Yes, father."

"You have furthered your studies there?"

"Yes, father, because I believe the skills of a gunslinger can prove to be very useful while an assassin carries out a mission."

Hei-wu eyed him curiously. "That is… quite a thought. And do your studies prove your belief?"

Zivon nodded but his father answered the rest. "Zivon is currently the only assassin who passes too as an excellent gun manipulator. It was quite a surprise for his mother and I when he told us right after he became an Assassin Cross that he wanted to widen his expertise in the gunslinger's field."

"Interesting… and the Einbroch authority allowed him to join the Einbroch Gunslinger Academy?" asked Hei-wu.

"Well, as a special case, father. I had private lessons from the professors there," replied Zivon accurately.

"His professors were astonished by his results which excelled above pure gunslinger learners," said Remynore proudly, beaming at his son.

"And who are you, Zivon?"

Remynore stared at Hei-wu, baffled by his strange question but Zivon knew intuitively what he meant.

"I am an Assassin-Cross who has not forgotten his origins and his motherland, Morocc."

"Very good, son!" he roared delightedly.

The helper who was sent to retrieve Ri-anne returned timidly, whispering to her master. Instantly, he rose to his feet in rage.

"She WHAT?!"

"She… she is missing, my lord."

"And her friends?!"

"G… Gone, too, my lord," she gulped. "Not a trace of them anywhere in here."

Zivon did all he could to prevent himself from bursting into laughter. He had expected her to do just that!

Hei-wu rubbed his tempers, feeling a headache rising. Why couldn't his daughter be like any other ordinary girl who would just keep still and not provide any extra worries and anger for him?

"Go… and find her. Knock her out if you must," commanded Hei-wu.

But Zivon interfered. "Excuse me, father, would it be alright if I go after her myself? She _is_ my fiancée after all."

Remynore and Hei-wu stared at him. "You would?"

He nodded with a smile.

"I am most fortunate to have you in the family, Zivon," said Hei-wu, pleased with him.

"Go then, you have my blessings," said Remynore, equally pleased.

"Perhaps you can convince her yourself to come home. I am sure that is the best way," added Hei-wu.

However, Zivon didn't think so. It might just be the opposite, he smirked. It was just an idea of a _frightful_ reunion he had in mind for her after parting for more than a decade. He doubted that she missed him at all, noting the fact that he had mostly left her of a bad impression of himself.

_Ah, those were the good old days!_

"Rest assured, father, I will bring her home," he promised.

Zivon took his leave and exited the drawing room. He hadn't planned on an empty promise. He knew she would return with him at her own will. He had set his eyes on the one who would most probably swear never to be his wife but he had his target locked.

_All those time, I've never missed an aim and I'm not about to miss this one._

A.N: In this story of mine, I'm putting that female race in Morroc is considered minors until the day they got married. A male turns of age at 17. That's all for the first saga! The next chapter of Lotara will be a new saga. Hope you guys had fun reading.


	9. Saga 2 Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok... . 

Saga 2 Part 1 – A new saga begins!

Elliot Nedan sighed as he took quick strides. He had earlier on arrived in Prontera hours before sunrise for no apparent reason thanks to his friend, Ri-anne. The Assassin-Cross had forced him and his other companions out of their beds and hustled them to Prontera and demanded unreasonably to leave for Juno immediately.

As a matter of fact, if Galicia, the White Smith, had not threatened her (by swearing that she would wake the entire neighbourhood up with some massive destruction noise) to cough out the explanation, he thought Ri-anne would really keep shut. He did not blame the poor girl. But he couldn't help with the temptation to laugh. Who would have known that her grandfather had arranged her marriage?

And now, she was running away from her fiancé, a man named Zivon Derylse. Elliot frowned. Funny the way she reacted to this though. He expected her to face him and battle it out if she had to. She wasn't the type to run away. Nope, she was more of the type who would punch her way out of things; which did not explain the situation any more.

Nearing the Capital's square, he saw the flag which bore his guild's emblem swayed in the morning breeze. Lex Crusadaw… It was his guild. One of the respected guilds around and he was the guild leader. The crest of his guild was represented by a standing sword, with its tip faced downwards, embroidered on the surface of a gigantic shield. It was a simple design but he honoured it.

It was his father's creation. He remembered his father's words.

"The shield is for the protection of the weak. The sword is the bearer of justice."

Asternon Nedan was a faithful Lord Knight, even at the end of his days. Though Elliot was with him for a mere ten years, he loved his father and had always looked up to him. The day he understood his father's duty was also the day he decided to follow his footsteps.

He died in an unforeseen and unexpected battle eleven years ago. Elliot did not know the exact details but briefly, he and his mother were told by the Prontera Knights Association's officials that before he breathed his last, he fought a Valkyrie Randgris valiantly on his own in the effort to protect Geffen City.

Why the Valkyrie Randgris left its place in Odin Temple was a complete mystery to him. Perhaps the PKA knew but chose not to disclose it. Ever since the battle indeed, he had heard no one spoke of it as though it was a taboo…

A soft thud on the back of his leg jerked Elliot back into reality. He looked back and lowered his gaze to ground level and saw a small boy in a plain blue shirt and a pair of white shorts, looking up at him in wonder. He gave the child a smile and knelt on a knee to brush him on the head friendlily.

"Hello, little fella', were you the one who bumped into me?" greeted Elliot light-heartedly.

The boy nodded his head once with his eyes still fixed on the Lord Knight, mesmerised. "I'm sorry," he said, a little afraid.

Elliot chuckled, "What's your name?"

"Marylyn said, 'No talking to strangers,'" the little boy said obediently.

"Well, we wouldn't be strangers if we introduce ourselves now, would we?" quipped Elliot. He offered him a handshake. "I'm Elliot Nedan. What about you?"

The boy's palm was much smaller than his. Elliot was careful to be gentle as he shook his hand. "My name is Gabriel Flair, sir."

"You can just call me Elliot, Gabriel," said the Lord Knight. He reached into the inside of his cloak and presented to him a red apple. "Here, have it."

"Thank you, Elliot."

"You're welcome."

"Hey, Elliot!"

He stood up and met the caller who was colleague of his in the PKA. "Oh, hi, Terry."

"Are you babysitting?" teased the curly-haired Lord Knight.

"I wish my life's that easy," laughed Elliot.

"No, you don't. You're practically the guy who loves this job of ours more than anyone else I know. Anyway, if we don't hurry, we're definitely going to be late."

Elliot agreed. He turned back to Gabriel. "I gotta' go now, Gabriel. I hope we'll meet again."

Gabriel beamed and went off, scurrying down the busy streets which were flooded with merchants and shoppers alike. It never failed to amaze him how Prontera could be so packed with people during the day.

Elliot and Terry entered the conference hall of the Prontera Knights Association in the nick of time, saving themselves from the embarrassment of being late. They hurried to their designated seats at the long table. Elliot's was the fourth seat on the left from the highest seat while Terry was the fifth seat on the left beside him.

"Thank goodness we're punctual!" whispered Terry as he took his seat.

"Yeah…" The head of the PKA was particularly strict about punctuality. It would be disgraceful for the both of them to be reprimanded in front of their colleagues especially when they were one of the ten elite guild leaders.

The opening of the doors from behind the highest seat silenced all conversations between the Lord Knights. All fifty council members seemed to have stiffened in the presence of their Commander. A set of heavy footsteps echoed throughout the hall.

The Commander was a man who was brawny; his massive armours emphasised his body which was powerfully built. There were rumours that the armour he wore was as invincible as the legendary Golden Fleece, also known as the absolute defence armour, owned by the Zedts.

Everyone stood up in respect and did not sit until he did. It was undeniable that he possessed a definite aura of awe. He was a handsome figure to look at, though his face was starting to line with age, signalling his age in the forties and roughened by faint scars from past fights. His intense gaze told of his experience in bloody wars and battles while his countenance of solemnity and his firmly set jaws portrayed his stern leadership…

"I thank all of you for answering my urgent summon for an all-council conference," he commenced formally. "The only reason for this emergency is the Tenshin Organisation."

There was a soft murmur among the members. Apparently, the Tenshin Organisation had become quite an issue to the PKA and the Empire of Rune Midgart. They knew that King Tristan III had been pressuring the PKA and the Commander regarding the illegal organisation. They quieted down once more as the Commander continued with his speech.

"After gruelling investigations under the supervision of Sir Don Vuchër," he nodded to the man who sat at his direct right, "we have attained valuable information, including the true aim of the Tenshin Organisation."

A sense of pride and delight filled the entire hall. It had been an incomplete mission until now. Finally, they could find a solution to defend the Empire from this terrible organisation. Elliot, however, frowned doubtfully at the success. It was not that he distrusted the Association's capability but… was it that easy to acquire such information from the world's number one wanted organisation? He shook his head to clear his worries. Who was he kidding? The Commander must have filtered the information beforehand.

"The Tenshins' ultimate objective is to bring Ragnarok upon this world—In other words; their aim is to destroy our world."

Many faces turned blank. Some thought it must be a joke whereas others thought it was pure insanity. Destroy the world? But what benefits would they get by doing so?

"I'm sorry, Commander, but… how exactly are they planning to do it?" asked the Lord Knight sitting at the opposite of Elliot.

"Most unfortunately, the Tenshins have obtained the secrets to it. They have found the Old Magic Scrolls," explained the Commander. "The Old Magic Scrolls revealed the Dark Magic to summon Ragnarok."

"I thought the Old Magic Scrolls was only a Juno myth. The Scholars tried for centuries to locate it without success. How did the Tenshins manage it then?" questioned a female Lord Knight who was seats away from Elliot. She sounded sceptical of the information. Though Elliot was reluctant, he had to agree with her.

"I believe it is of bigger significance that the deaths of Senorane Sicil, Wolfer Prefyt and Sen-yu Zedt were related to the entire plot, Dame Patricia," the Commander answered coolly.

"What does that mean, Commander?" she asked again, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I am sure all of you realised that these people who have died in the hands of the Tenshins actually have missing body parts. Sir Don Vuchër and I concluded that it must be part of the ritual of summoning Ragnarok. We suspect and anticipate more deaths if nothing is done."

"We can't let that happen," remarked another female Lord Knight.

"Exactly which is why we are gathering here today. Approximately eight hours ago, the PKA received this letter."

On his order, a 3D-image of a parchment conjured at the other end of the wall before him. Fifty pairs of eyes veered to the direction simultaneously. It was large enough that it allowed all to read the contents of the letter clearly.

"'On the night when the sun dances in black fire, the Empire and the world will be nothing more but history… This is a challenge from the Godly Templars to a war; the ultimate fight for survival. The victor shall reign while the defeated shall perish. Be ready, defenders of the world!"

Disbelief and fury choked the Council. What a preposterous dare! It would be an organisation against the whole world. How could they be so sure of a victory to the point of informing others about their plot?"

"So it comes down to a war…" breathed Patricia, leaning back against her chair.

"But when?" muttered Terry, worry clouded his greyish-blue eyes. He glanced nervously at Elliot who looked contemplative.

"We've been told," said Elliot quietly. "'On the night the sun dances in black fire…'"

The Commander took his feet; his height caused him to loom over the seated members. "We will be assuming that we are not the only ones who have received this letter of challenge. The Scholars in Juno is pulling their best attempts to determine the time set.

In the meantime, I ask all of you to prepare your respective guilds for war. Recruit as many guild members if you can. The stronger fighters must strengthen the weaker ones. We must unite if we wish to win this war. I will personally announce this terrible news tomorrow so that the Kingdom will know and join us."

The entire council stood up in support. "For the Kingdom's goodwill!"

Pleased with the response, the Commander gave a grim smile. He turned away and began to head for the door which he had first entered from. His long cape trailed behind him.

"Council dismiss."


	10. Saga 2 Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online…

Saga 2 Part 2 

Elliot stepped out of the building which housed the PKA headquarters which was situated at the north-west of Prontera City. The late morning's sun basked upon him. He bid Terry goodbye as his colleague had to hurry off to meet up with his guild members for a guild meeting.

He was about to prepare to leave for Juno in order to catch up with his friends when he discovered the little boy named Gabriel was waiting for him.

"Hey, Gabriel, we meet again, sooner than I thought," Elliot laughed despite himself. He caught himself when he noted that this time, a lady was with him.

Gabriel's bright green eyes shone delightfully. "Elliot, this is Marylyn." He shoved the lady in his direction eagerly and playfully. Embarrassed, the lady, who was addressed as Marylyn, chided the boy to behave.

Incredibly, Elliot felt his heart skipped a beat—no, three beats—as she walked towards him. Her chest-length honey-brown hair hung untied. Her side hair was layered and framed her face perfectly. She was a lot shorter than him, her height reaching only his chest. There was something about her which captivated him. Was it her hazel eyes which were looking right at him now…

"Gabriel tells me you are Sir Elliot Nedan…"

Or was it her melodic voice…or…?

"Sir Elliot?" Marylyn peered at him, amused at his spacing out. She blushed, however, when she realised that he was staring at her.

Elliot blinked back his thoughts and could have slapped himself for them. What was he thinking?!

"I… I'm sorry," he said breathlessly. "Miss Marylyn, right?"

"Yes," she smiled, "Marylyn De LaQuez."

Marylyn De LaQuez, he repeated it in his mind before he could stop himself. As her tender eyes met his clear blue's, he suddenly experienced rising heat around his neck.

"Well, Gabriel insisted on me meeting you after he met you just now. He has his fascination over Knights and all," she explained. "Thanks for giving him an apple, too, Sir Elliot."

"Oh, it's nothing, really," said Elliot sheepishly.

"Marylyn, can Elliot come have lunch with us?" begged Gabriel. "Magdelena and Lydia would want to meet a Knight, too!"

"That's Lord Knight to you, Gabriel," corrected Elliot, chuckling. The child seemed to have lost his caution against him entirely.

"Wow!" gasped Gabriel. He pleaded with Marylyn even more fervently.

The young lady sighed helplessly. "Shouldn't you ask Sir Elliot if he wants to come?" She eyed him as she said this.

Elliot was taken aback. Gabriel bounced to him hopefully. "Won't you come, Elliot?"

He looked back at Marylyn. She shrugged and giggled. "Err… okay."

The boy cheered aloud and ran off into a direction without a second's notice in excitement.

"Where is he going?"

"Don't worry, he's just returning to the orphanage at the Church to tell his sisters that a Lord Knight will be visiting them," said Marylyn pleasantly.

He reached a hand to his neck and rubbed it unconsciously. He was beginning to feel tongue-tied around her again. He had never been so at all. But it wore off soon as they conversed along the way to the orphanage.

"So, you're like their elder sister?"

"Mm-hmm. I like them a lot and it is really unfair that their orphans at such a young age. I thought maybe I could help them grow into good people," explained Marylyn, both of her hands gripping the basket's handle which was filled with grocery items.

"That's really kind of you," commented Elliot, smiling.

"It's nothing, really. It's because I'm an orphan myself. So, I know how it feels to be without a proper family. I visit them now and then. Hopefully, they feel more loved and treasured…"

Daring to look at her, he noticed a forlorn look in her eyes. Maybe she did not have a good childhood. Maybe she did not receive the love she tried to give the children. Maybe she was not protected by loved ones… "I'm sorry, Miss Marylyn."

"It's okay. I've lived with it," she assured.

Having lunch with complete strangers was not a norm to Elliot but somehow, he warmed up to the three orphans easily. They were lovable and fun to be with. The two sisters, Magdelena and Lydia were four-year-old twins, two years younger than Gabriel. They lived in a small house with the Church's caretaker behind the Prontera Cathedral. He fooled around with them as Marylyn prepared lunch.

"Lunch is ready!" Marylyn's sweet voice called out. She gave a small laugh when she saw the scene the tall Lord Knight was in with the three children. While Gabriel sat with his legs over Elliot's shoulder, the two twins dangled themselves, holding onto his armoured arms, laughing aloud. Elliot was teasing them, lifting them inches above the ground effortlessly. He placed them back on their feet and beckoned them into the kitchen to wash their hands before they eat.

"Looks like they like you," remarked Marylyn, grinning.

"Oh, yes, I understand why kids are so easily attracted to gallant knights like me," he quipped.

The lady laughed at his joke and played along. "I am sure it is so. And I believe you have many female companions who are attracted to gallant knights like you?"

Elliot blushed but before he could say anything, she left after the children, giggling.

"Hey, Miss Marylyn, what is your job?" he asked as she heaved the twins onto their stools. She was wearing a light pink dress. Therefore, he was unable to guess her occupation.

"I'm…" she hesitated for a second before answering, "a dancer."

It was as though he had only asked for the sake of asking for immediately he extended an invitation to her to join the Lex Crusadaw Guild if she was yet a member of any guild.

She blinked, apparently not expecting it. "Umm… Alright, I accept your invitation," she said, looking away from him, a delightful smile on her face.

Inside Elliot, he secretly felt victorious as he thanked her for her acceptance of the invitation.

_I am bored sick!_

Ri-anne swung open the door of the inn. Antares, her new guardian, Phelysa and Delfred were off seeking to earn their positions as Transcendent Class professionals. Galicia was exploring Juno with the reason that she did not get to take a better look at the place the last time she came to become a Transcendent herself. Ri-anne refused to join her, considering that she had been to Juno a few times already.

"So, what shall I do now?" she muttered to nobody.

She sunk into a chair at the bar, ordering a glass of apple juice. As she waited for her drink, a fellow Assassin took the seat next to her.

"Lady Ri-anne," he greeted.

Ri-anne gulped, keeping her silence and not making any eye contacts.

"Your brother, Sir Feng-xen, is offended by your action."

When she continued to play dumb, the Assassin sighed. "Sir Feng-xen wants me to pass this parcel to you. He wants me to deliver the message to you that he is giving you two weeks. After the time limit, he expects you to assume your duties and return to the AGO's headquarters."

The Assassin stood up and put a parcel on his seat and left. Ri-anne exhaled in relief. "Who is he to order me around?" she mumbled. She picked up the parcel and wondered what was in it. Maybe it was her brother's way of getting his revenge, putting a trap in it or something. Then again, if he had already known her whereabouts and wanted to get even with her, he could've simply told Hei-wu where she would be and capture her.

The parcel was a box after she tore off the paper wrappers. Curious, she opened it. She stared at the familiar pair of Tiger Fang and a piece of paper with it. She picked up the paper and it proved to be a truly reprimanding letter from Feng-xen. Most of it was written in capital letters. She winced as she read it, feeling quite, quite guilty.

"RI-ANNE ZEDT,

I AM AS CLOSE AS **DENOUNCING **OUR RELATIONSHIP AS BROTHER AND SISTER AS I CAN GET. YOUR ACTIONS HAVE BEEN **MOST **UNACCEPTABLE AND IRRESPONSIBLE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DUMP YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES ON ME FOR? HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED MY FEELINGS BEFORE, YOU SELFISH SISTER OF MINE!? I WAS PERFECTLY HAPPY WITH MY JOB AS THE VICE-CHANSELLOR OF THE ACADEMY AND YOU HAD TO MAKE ME THE TEMPORARILY PRESIDENT. YOU BETTER RESUME YOUR DUTY WITHIN **TWO WEEKS** OR ELSE!!!

In any case, I'm passing you the Tiger Fang which belonged to Shilea. I don't really know what to do with it and I thought perhaps you might need it. Shilea would've wanted you to have it anyway.

P/S: DON'T MISINTERPRET MY ACT OF KINDNESS. I AM STILL WHOLLY ANGRY AT YOU! TWO

WEEKS, IT IS, SIS!

FROM AN UTTERLY FURIOUS BROTHER,

FENG-XEN"

_Okay, okay, I get the message, Feng-xen!_

She was not too enthusiastic about examining the katars then, though they were supposedly powerful weapons. It reminded her about her grandfather's death, as well as the mysterious death of Shilea.

_The Tenshin Organisation…_

No sooner did she hear the inn's door closed after the assassin who had left after passing Ri-anne the parcel, it flung open again almost frantically.

The person's eyes swept the inn with urgency. He hesitated but knew time was not on his side, drawing a quick decision to settle down on Ri-anne's right. The young lady raised an eyebrow as he secretively drew the hood of his grey cloak over his silver hair.

"Your drink, miss," said the bartender as he placed the glass of apple juice before her.

Ri-anne shrugged at the newcomer's reserved behaviour and thanked the bartender for it. Her lips barely touched the tip of the straw when the door threw open with a loud bang, causing the bartender who was also the innkeeper to wince.

Annoyed, she breathed in deeply to contain her temper. Unfortunately, she lost it when the slamming of the door was followed by ear-piercing, enthusiastic squeals and excited shrieks emitted from a crowd of females. Her fingers unconsciously fiddled with the box which held the Tiger Fangs.

"Where is he?" the girls cried out to one another.

The Assassin Cross glanced sideway at the one beside her suspiciously. His face was wholly concealed by the hood. She had the peculiar image of prehistoric head-hunters coming after their victim playing in her mind.

A short girl with freckles on her cheeks approached the hooded guy. As she tapped on his shoulder, Ri-anne thought he actually flinched. The girl asked in a high-pitch voice, "Excuse me, have you seen a very handsome guy with brilliant silver hair and charming black eyes? He's about this height." She tip-toed and raised her arm high up to indicate the mentioned height.

Ri-anne turned to the girl with a strange, crooked smile. She was amazing free today and feeling bored. So, why not?

"Oh, I've seen him," she declared cheerfully. The crowd immediately bustled up to her, demanding for more information.

"A silver-haired one, no?" she reconfirmed.

The fifteen or so girls nodded furiously.

"Ah, yes, then it's him alright. He told me not to mention where he was heading but considering that we're all girls… (Here, the crowd giggled), I'll tell you."

"Where is he? Where is he?" they chorused animatedly.

The Zedt cleared her throat to resist a temptation to laugh. She imagined the hooded stranger squirming anxiously in his seat.

"He… (The girls held their breaths. The stranger most probably did too!) left through the back door of the inn." Ri-anne rushed her answer.

Without a thank-you, they hurriedly went off in a flash, as though she was not worthy of their attention now that they had obtained the information they wanted. When they were gone, Ri-anne burst into laughter, unable to seize it any longer. There were even tears of laughter at the corner of her eyes as she smirked, satisfied with what she did.

The stranger saw that the coast was clear and let down his hood. He peeked at the direction of the back door and then sighed weakly. He averted his gaze at the golden-brown-haired Assassin Cross.

"Thanks," he uttered gratefully. "That was so kind of you."

"No problem," she laughed. "That was nothing."

"I'm Xiel Loffel, Gunslinger," he introduced himself, extending a hand.

Ri-anne accepted the offer of a handshake. "Ri-anne Zedt, Assassin Cross."

Xiel blinked in blankness. "Zedt? As in the AGO's Zedt?"

"I'm quite sure my father didn't get my family name wrong," she quipped light-heartedly.

"But what's a Zedt doing here?" he questioned curiously. He leaned towards her ear and whispered, "Are you trailing someone?"

She waved an idle hand. "Not. Long story. So, I assume those lovely ladies are your fellow friends from the Gunslinger Academy?"

He looked aghast. "Friends…? Oh, no, I don't know anyone of them, to be honest. We were just… from the same academy."

The other mouthed a knowing 'oh' and chuckled. "Fans of yours, then."

Xiel coughed at the remark. "I really thought this torture would end after our graduation." Abruptly, he turned his head at her direction so fast that Ri-anne thought it'd have snapped. "You know Zivon Derylse, don't you?"

Suddenly, it was her turn to feel uncomfortable at the mention of _the_ name. She coaxed a laugh. "I don't think I know anyone by the name, Xiel."

"Curious… There were rumours in our academy that he was a childhood friend of Ri-anne Zedt, granddaughter of Sen-yu Zedt," he said wistfully.

Ri-anne looked questioningly at him. "He was at the Gunslinger's Academy?" _But…_

A dark look crossed Xiel's face. Ri-anne wondered if she had said anything wrong. "Yes, he attended the Gunslinger's Academy. We graduated on the same day which was just three days ago. I would love to go up against him one on one in a shooting tournament."

"Rivalry?" she guessed.

"Not just any rivalry," he corrected her sharply. "Not to boast or anything but I emerged as the top of our Academy but I'm discontented with the knowledge that his finals' result were on a separate list. That means I have not deserved to be entirely the overall best student. His results might have been better than mine."

"O…k… easy on the whole rivalry thing, Xiel. I'm sure you deserved it well," she assured him.

But it seemed that he had not heard her for he turned to her eagerly. "So, if you see him, please tell him I'd like to have a match with him soon." He came to his feet and straightened his cloak. "Well, I must be off now. I have things still undone."

"I thought I said I didn't know him," Ri-anne winced.

"I'm quite sure there's only one Ri-anne Zedt in this world," the Gunslinger grinned as he walked towards the door. "Thank you for this acquaintance. Perhaps we'll meet again someday."

"Yeah…" mumbled Ri-anne. She covered her face with a hand helplessly.

_Is this what we call 'fate'? Despite all those years, we are still bound to meet? _

Ri-anne imagined Zivon's boyish face just as how he looked like when they were young, taunting her. At the point, she let out a frustrated groan.


	11. Saga 2 Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online… My disclaimer is so plain and boring… sheesh…

Saga Two Part Three

"Why can't they seriously sell some rare weapons for the Assassin class here?" grumbled Ri-anne as she glared at the displayed spell-caster's wands and rods vengefully. It was later in the evening and she was trying to kill time by visiting the available shops in Juno. Magic tools were completely useless for her. You could barely stab anyone with it nor slash people up with it. It lacked sharpness AND physical attack means.

Then again, she was stepping on the grounds which were meant especially for the sages who were magic users anyway. It couldn't be helped. How she disliked magic users for their range attacks as well as area attacks. Not to mention using nature against their opponents and incapable of defending themselves on their own.

She snorted arrogantly and thought proudly, 'They won't last for more than ten seconds if they're up against speedy fighters like my kind.'

With that smug thought in mind, she exited the weapon shop, leaving the shop owner baffled and wondering what was playing in her mind. Ri-anne made her way to the city square, eager to meet up with her friends who would soon be Transcendent class professionals.

Every square of Juno gave out an ancient feel. The cravings and markings on the ground promised a sort of power and wisdom, perhaps known only to the Sages. Columns of faint violet lights danced randomly from the ground at the city square, adding to the mystical essence of the place. Juno was cooler than most of the places in Rune Midgart, considering that it was a land floating in the sky. Feeling the rather biting cold, she tugged against the sandy-coloured cloak around her for more warmth.

She smirked when she saw Galicia waiting impatiently at the centre of the city square. She must have finished exploring the city. Her arms were crossed and fingers drumming on her arm furiously. Hidden with her Cloak skill of invisibility, she approached the unaware White Smith stealthily and stood beside her.

"Waiting for someone, miss?" teased Ri-anne as she suddenly turned visible, grinning naughtily.

"Ri-anne!" yelled Galicia in annoyance, "Would you mind respecting the human rights of knowing who are around them?" She was not startled badly but more likely, she could not tolerate Ri-anne's tendency of abusing her skills. "Besides, which Assassin goes around showing off their skills?"

"Me," laughed Ri-anne heartily.

"Shouldn't Assassins be a little bit more secretive about their skills?" Galicia retorted, frowning. It was one of those times when her friend's playful and childish side would lurk around. It was not that she disapproved of it or anything. She was simply worried that such an attitude might spell trouble in her profession.

"Didn't Sir Sen-yu ever teach you about it?" she asked.

"Nope," said Ri-anne, sticking out her tongue, half-jokingly, half-regretfully. "But he's always told me to just be myself!"

The girl from Alberta sighed, speechless.

"Ri-anne! Galicia!"

The familiar female voice drew their attention towards her direction. The duo rushed excitedly to their newly transformed friends, congratulating them earnestly.

"A fine armour, Delfred," complimented Galicia.

"You think so, too? Thanks, Galicia!" said Delfred happily.

"Excellent! A Paladin! Great job, Del," Ri-anne chimed in. The fellow tried to shove a fist at her as a greeting but missed just as he expected.

"Nawww… you still can't catch me with that speed!" teased Ri-anne with a touch of ego. Delfred laughed along with her nevertheless.

While the other three thrilled over the good prospect, Ri-anne took a good look at her guardian. She prowled around him in a full circle, inspecting him curiously. This was the few rare times she came in contact with a Biochemist also known as a Creator. His amber eyes followed her agile movements with slight amusement.

"Hmm… you've cut your hair," she noted.

"Yeah, I did…"

Antares had gotten rid of his long hair, leaving only a separate, thin strand of hair tied up loosely behind him. She gave approving nods occasionally as she examined his outfit as a Biochemist. It was certainly better than that of a High Merchant, she thought. She fumbled with his cloak and saw around his waist a multi-purpose belt which held potion bottles of various shapes. While she wore protective arm guards, he wore gloves to protect his hands from hazardous potions he would be dealing with in his profession.

He was about to reach up to adjust his glasses out of habit when he was feeling uneasy but ceased his action immediately.

"And you've acquired contact lenses too!" gasped Ri-anne, amazed. "I didn't think you are one of those fashionable people," she added dryly.

Quite offended by her statement, Antares sniffed in a dignified manner, "Well, for your information, Princess, I am not wearing any contact lenses."

Her dark green eyes widened with further astonishment. "You're not? Really? Can you see, then?" She waved a hand in front of his eyes. Galatia, Phelysa and Delfred who overheard their conversation had sweat-drops falling beside their heads.

"Princess, would you please remove your hand from my sight? I can see perfectly well," said Antares bluntly. She did so while laughing at her own gesture. He rolled his eyes and fished for the item in his cloak's inner pocket. He handed her a pair of glasses with rectangular lenses. She blinked at it and tried to put it on but realised their degree were too high for her eyes.

"Were this your glasses?" she questioned. He nodded. "Then… How…?"

Antares shrugged. "I've no idea as well. After I upgraded to the Transcendent class, my eyes hurt badly with my glasses on. Strangely, when I took off the glasses, I found that I could see clearly!"

"Yeah, how come we didn't receive any special effects, too?!" complained Delfred.

"Because you're not supposed to, idiot," said Galicia mercilessly.

"Mean…," muttered the Paladin.

"Where's Elliot, by the way? I thought he's supposed to arrive here today to receive us," pouted Phelysa at the absence of their guild leader and friend.

At the mention of it, Ri-anne's cheerful mood evaporated. "Indeed… I want to know why as much as you do. The PKA should've finished their meeting by noon yesterday. We're leaving Juno tomorrow at dawn."

"Aww… Phelysa, why did you have to go and bring it up? It fouled her mood," whispered Delfred to her.

"Oops… I'm sorry," she apologised for her blunder.

"It's okay. She just cough cough misses him," said Galicia lowly.

"I heard that!" Ri-anne said aloud. They gulped at her remark as Antares chuckled at the gang of friends. He enjoyed their company while it lasted. But now, he knew after the following day's separation, it would be a period of time before he could see them again.

Elliot was carrying out his usual routine of going through the letters which came in through the mail for the day. Ri-anne and the rest had been gone for four days. He expected them to arrive today in the evening. He was almost sure that the lot would be delighted to find dinner ready for them, especially when _her_ cooking skills were genuine.

It was roughly six in the evening when Elliot heard footsteps and murmuring voices at the door.

They're here, he smiled.

"Eliot, I'll get the door," a sweet voice called out from the kitchen.

"No, it's okay! It's my friends. They're home!" he returned the call.

The instant he finished his sentence, the door swung open and admitted four persons. Ri-anne, Phelysa, Galicia and Delfred looked equally exhausted from their trip as they dropped their luggage heavily onto the carpeted floor.

"Oh, my goodness! I've totally forgotten how much I missed this place," groaned Galicia, grateful to be home.

"Hey, guys!" greeted Elliot warmly. "Congratulations, Phelysa and Delfred!"

The two guys exchanged a handshake and a brotherly embrace. The girls sank into the couch without a second thought.

"Where's your guardian, Ri-anne?" asked Elliot curiously when he did not see the friend they met at Morocc.

"Oh, he went back to Alberta on his own. 'says he wanna train privately and handle the documents and properties which Grandpapa left for him," answered Ri-anne while massaging her shoulder.

Suddenly, unfamiliar, soft tinkling of metal triggered every one's alarm. Ri-anne was the first to spring up from the couch and armed herself with her newly acquired Tiger Fangs. As an Assassin Cross, one's instinct to defend oneself from a potential threat was the strongest.

"Easy, there, Ri-anne. It's only Marylyn," said Elliot, putting an assuring hand on her shoulder.

"Marylyn?!" the entire gang echoed.

"Marylyn who?" Ri-anne shot suspiciously at Elliot, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Her grip on her katars did not lessen one bit.

"Umm…"

Ri-anne veered her eyes sharply at the one standing at the entrance which led to the kitchen. An ugly thought crossed her mind as she pondered about her being here—in their mansion. She noticed the gold bracelets around her wrists. They were the things producing the tinkling sound.

"Speak," the Assassin Cross hissed nastily.

"Ri-anne, stop being so mean," chided Elliot, frowning at her abrupt temper. Galicia and Phelysa looked nervously from Ri-anne to Marylyn, the trespasser to Elliot. Their guts told them this was going to turn ugly. Only idiotic men could not smell the trouble of the jealousy of a woman's heart.

"I'm fine, Elliot," said Marylyn meekly. She dared herself to face the heir of AGO but could feel herself tremble. Those black-green eyes were ferocious.

"I'm Marylyn De LaQuez," she tried again.

During normal circumstances, Delfred would have quickly promote himself before the opposite sex but judging from the expression of Ri-anne, he didn't think that it would be such a dazzling idea to be associated with the young—beautiful—lady.

"Why are you here?" Ri-anne snapped brusquely. This was HER home and she could never accept the presence of someone she did not approve of in it.

"I…," Marylyn glanced nervously at Elliot, wordless.

"Ri-anne, Marylyn and I are friends. We met a few days ago—on the day you guys left for Juno, to be exact. She's a Dancer who helps out at the local orphanage. I invited her into our guild and when I discovered that she was homeless, I asked her to stay with us," said Elliot on her behalf calmly.

Ri-anne staggered at the piece of explanation. She turned around slowly to look at Elliot with a horrifically blank countenance.

"This is so so so so bad!" whimpered Delfred, standing aside along with the girls. "What's wrong with Elliot? He might as well announce that he wishes to be buried six feet under on the spot!"

"I always know his ignorance would be the death of him," muttered Galicia.

"The study room. Now." It was all Ri-anne said.

She and the Lord Knight walked towards the west wing of the mansion. Deep beneath, Elliot thought he had expected this when he asked Marylyn to stay here. He understood that his friends might not be able to accept Marylyn so out of the blue but a reaction to this extent?

Phelysa, Galicia and Delfred ran to the door of the study room the moment it was closed behind them. Marylyn sighed with remorse. Perhaps she should not have come after all. She DID feel like an intruder anyhow.

"Do you think I should be in there with them?" whispered Phelysa helpfully.

"Why?" asked Delfred.

"In case Ri-anne dices up Elliot and she could heal him," muttered Galicia for the High Priestess. "But let's just listen on them for the time being." And they pressed their ears on the door, barely able to hear the conversation.

Ri-anne's Tiger Fangs were safely tugged away for the time being as she decided how she would begin the private talk which was about to get vicious.

She inhaled, exhaled and said, "You invited her into our guild."

"Yes," Elliot replied in affirmative, his blue eyes were cast sideways, somewhat guiltily.

"You know how this guild works, Elliot. The members in Lex Crusadaw are no strangers to one another despite their professions, rankings, levels and genders," she reminded him of the oath they made on the day the guild was formed.

"Ri-anne—"

"You," she interjected, "invited her into our guild without bothering to introduce her to us and the other members first like we always do."

"The policy has to change!" Elliot spoke defiantly. "The PKA informed all guild leaders to recruit as many members possible because---"

"Or is it because you just want her to be in our guild?" She did not bother about his reason.

He looked at her in disbelief. "What are you talking about, Ri-anne?"

She snorted. "Please, stop your pretence already. You invited her into our guild for your own personal reasons; just the same as how you want her to stay in this mansion! Haven't you ever wondered why she was hanging out at the orphanage? She's not even a Priestess! What's a Dancer got to do with it?"

The Lord Knight ran a hand over his face; his patience for her was at the limit. "If you remember, Ri-anne, I am the guild leader. A guild leader has the authority to invite any one he pleases into his guild. You can't control everything I do."

Instantly, he realised he had said the worst to her. Ri-anne smiled eerily. "So this is how you feel about me, huh? Someone who controls you?" Then, the smile vanished and was replaced by a mask of cold fury. He tried to apologise but she did spare him the chance.

"Listen, Ellio, everything I've done for you and this guild has always been for the good. Do you know why I suggested that oath for Lex Crusadaw? Do you know why Lex Crusadaw is as strong as it is now?" she questioned without desiring for an answer.

"It's because of the loyalty of its members. We know each other well. We trust one another. THAT is the reason it is strong. So, why did you not follow the oath of the guild regarding Marylyn, Elliot? Why did you let her into the guild in such a hurry? WHY did you allow her to enter our home—MY home—without our consent? Have you no respect for me and the rest?"

"And how do you know the others would be against Marylyn's presence in our home, Ri-anne? Why are you making it such a big deal?" he retaliated though he new he had said it only to rid of the building guilt and pressure on him.

Ri-anne shoved the question away. "Who is she to you, Elliot? Is she merely a friend?"

"Of course, she is!"

"You must have forgotten that I am of the Assassin trade. My lot detects lies very easily," remarked Ri-anne frostily. She looked over his shoulder at the door and added, "Stop eavesdropping. Come in already."

The trio sheepishly opened the door and entered the study room. It was an awkward scene to be in and neither could speak words to cool the heat. But Phelysa could not quiet herself on this issue.

"I'm sorry, Elliot, but Ri-anne's right. I've always thought you were a person who is rational. To think you did not go to Juno when you said you would, it was a disappointment to us. Even more a disappointment when we knew that you did not make it because of a new friend. You never break a promise you made," said the High Priestess.

Ri-anne was quite surprised that she should be the one who spoke up for she was never the one to express her personal thoughts on matters concerning her friends. It was her principle of avoiding conflicts between friends.

"I believe I will leave this place for now."

Those, who were in the room, stared at Ri-anne. There was a strange tone of finality in it that no one could object or oppose. The three numbly remove themselves from the doorway.

"Where will you go, Ri-anne, if not here?" asked Elliot weakly. Why did it have to be this way?

She paused at the doorway. "I cannot accept Marylyn. Therefore, this is no longer my home. I will build a new one in Geffen City."

With that, she walked away. Phelysa sighed. "I'm sorry, Elliot, I'll be leaving with Ri-anne." She gave a polite bow and hurried after her friend.

Galicia coughed. "I can't side you this time, too, Elliot. Sorry…"

Elliot sank onto an armchair, lost and helpless. Delfred laid a hand on his shoulder. "You've really done it this time, bro."

"I just don't get it. Why is she so angry about Marylyn? Please don't tell me you're also leaving!"

"Because I treat you like my own elder brother, I won't but it doesn't mean I think you've no fault. You should know by now why Ri-anne's so mad at you."

"No, I don't," said Elliot pathetically, dumbfounded as ever.

Delfred picked up the photo frame which held the photo of the five friends from the study table. He really hoped their friendship could survive this test just fine. "Perhaps you have feelings for Miss Marylyn, perhaps not. But really, Elliot, how would you feel if you stumbled upon the fact that the person you have feelings for actually brought home a guy and have been staying under the same roof for a few days alone?"

Elliot gaped at him. "Are you saying that Ri-anne…?"

"You're oblivious about it? Come on, it was SO obvious!"

"But… I… God, no wonder she's so upset!" groaned Elliot. How was he supposed to know that his comrade had special feelings for him? "But she's engaged!"

The other knitted his brows together at him. "I can't believe I'm saying this but… Wow, you're quite shallow, Elliot. She didn't like you after the announcement of her engagement which was only a few days ago, you know. She's been at it for a long time now."

"How long would that be?" he winced.

"The girls dated it and claim it to be since three years ago."

Three years…!

Right then, he felt a mental slap on his cheek at the choking truth. He doubted there was any damage control he could do any time soon.


	12. Saga 3 Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online… My disclaimer is so plain and boring… sheesh…

_A/N: I know, I know. Saga 2's darn short and this part's the shortest so far. XP Anyway, this part is like telling what happened on the same day Ri-anne and co. left for Juno in Morocc. It leads to the future events as you will see that are bound to happen… hehe_

Saga Three, Part One

Few days ago—

Feng-xen stared at the stacks of files and documents before him with unpronounced dread and exhaled in hopelessness. Sitting in the office room of the President of the AGO was complete hell although some tend to only look at its glamorous side.

_If they knew what the President of the AGO does, they'd never wish they could have it!_

"Like as if there's anything glamorous about reading documents and approving missions on papers in an office," he grunted sourly.

A light tap on the door became his excuse to not start work for the day just yet. "Come in," he permitted.

The scarlet-eyed man made his entry with a big grin. "How ya' doing, Feng-xen?"

"Zivon! You're back! Feels good to see you," greeted the acting president gladly. He rose from his huge spinning armchair in the effort to welcome his old friend.

"I am very happy to hear that you are going to be my brother-in-law," he added cheerfully but suddenly drop to a whisper. "Hey, man, I'd have you any time, any where as my own family but I feel bad for you. To live with my sister for the rest of your life… I pray for your good health!"

Zivon laughed at his supposed warning but clapped him on the back sportingly. "I think I feel worse for you, Feng-xen. Look at you, stuck here with your sister's work."

"Don't worry, I'll have my full payback when I see her," he muttered with assurance.

Although it was the President's office, Zivon noticed that it was kept simply and reasonably furnished. Pictures of past leaders of the AGO were hung in respect on the wall on the right. The newest one among them was the picture of Sir Sen-yu Zedt. He felt regretful for not being able to attend his funeral for he was still at the Metal City then.

"Please, it's not her fault," said Zivon truthfully. "She ran off because of me, I daresay. She would've stayed if it wasn't because of our engagement.

It was the younger Assassin Cross turn to laugh. "You can be sure of that. MY sister isn't very forgetful when it comes to keeping records of those who offend her. Apparently, you're in her 'must-run-away-if-close-by' list. And I can guarantee that your name's the only one in it. She's not even wee bit afraid of my dad as she is to you."

"Yeah… I was pretty mean to her when we were much younger," he sighed. He sat on the sofa which was placed against the left wall. Feng-xen followed suit.

"I could still remember that glorious day when you scared her by placing a fake life-size Argos doll in the backyard!" mentioned Feng-xen blissfully.

"Honestly, Feng-xen, I don't feel proud doing all those things to her," confessed Zivon, his gaze fixed to the ground.

The Zedt's laughter died out when he sensed the seriousness in his tone. "O…kay, so, why regret now?"

"Because…," Zivon entwined his fingers and sighed, "Because I was foolish back then. I didn't understand why, as a small and immature boy, I was so attracted to her as we passed day by day together after we first met when I was nine. I tried to shun her away one day when she came to me to play by bullying her at times because I didn't like the fact that I was sort of depending on her company each day."

"Whoa… Wait… Are you telling me that you liked my sister since we were kids?!" gasped Feng-xen. He must have heard wrong! Why would anyone fall for that sister of his?

Zivon chuckled. "Shocking, I know. Only my parents and Sir Sen-yu knew about it."

"What?! Now you're saying Grandpapa knew about it all along?" The story was getting weirder and weirder by the second to Feng-xen.

"You spoke about the Argos incident… Well, Sir Sen-yu talked to me about it alone after discovering that I was behind it. I was so certain that he would give me a bad scolding for hurting Ri-anne in a way. Instead, he wanted me to tell him why I was being unpleasant to her. His kindness convinced me to confine in him my problem. Believe me; I was surprised when he smiled benignly at me, as though I had done no wrong.

'It's okay to want to be with "a precious someone". It doesn't make you a weak person.' That's what Sir Sen-yu said to me. He helped me realise that I should protect your sister, not hurt her if she is dear to me," explained Zivon.

That sounds like Grandpapa alright, thought Feng-xen. "Let me guess the rest. Grandpapa discussed with your parents and secretly arranged the marriage between you and my sis. Grandpapa knows enough that my dad would never object to it when the time comes to reveal it since he knows your dad personally anyway."

"You're good," remarked Zivon, grinning.

"I know," Feng-xen quipped, grinning too. "I'm all out to help you get my sister back AND conveniently return her this office! But how are we going to do it?"

"I have a plan but it might be time-consuming… and it all starts with that pair of Tiger Fangs on your table…"


	13. Saga 3 Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok. I will update more in a month's time. A monster named Exam is lurking near…

Saga Three, Part Two---

More than a week had past since the quarrel between Ri-anne and Elliot. Ri-anne, Galicia and Phelysa had settled down comfortably in the T-shaped double-storey detach lot which the Assassin Cross inherited from her grandfather. It had the same purplish roofing like the rest of the buildings in Geffen City which annoyed Ri-anne (for she did not favour the colour much!).

Phelysa was taking an evening walk around the small private park. The grass was mowed recently, giving the garden a prim and proper look. A few red cedar and dogwood trees guarded the villa. The building itself was no smaller than the mansion in Prontera. In fact, she thought it had a higher value in architecture

There was a flash of lightning in the sky but no thunder followed it. _There will be a storm tonight._ Reflecting on the thought that Ri-anne and Elliot did not patch up even after so many days, she could only sigh. She walked down the few steps which led her to the side door of the house.

The lights in the house had been switched on by the two girl servants who lived here as well, the lamps on the wall shone brightly. The interior of it was decorated with a touch of medieval era. A moderate fire was burning in the fireplace, keeping the house warm. The High Priestess noticed the Jewel Sword which hung on the mantelpiece.

She sank into one of the huge sofas and sighed again. This time, it was out of boredom. "Galicia," she began. The Master Smith looked up at her from her game of Sudoku from the local evening papers. "I'm so bored," she said flatly, staring blankly at the chandelier above.

"Of course, we haven't been doing anything lately besides hanging out in this city," stated Galicia while her brain continued to crack the number quiz.

"Why can't we do any missions? It's tiring not doing anything… I wonder if that makes sense," Phelysa giggled at her own words.

Galicia tapped the end of the pencil in her hand on the papers. "Well, I think Elliot is trying not to contact us—or at least Ri-anne—in this period of time. I guess he's avoiding her. Naturally, the missions won't be coming to us."

"Oh, why can't we just be a team like before?" she complained, throwing herself back onto the sofa. "But it can't be helped, can it?"

"Help what?" interrupted Ri-anne. She had just appeared in the drawing room. She wore a plain turtle-neck shirt and a pair bell-bottom jeans with her hair let loose.

"Err… nothing," said Phelysa. She was not dumb enough to touch on the sensitive issue just yet.

Ri-anne raised an eyebrow and would've questioned her further when one of the servants, May, knocked on the door and informed them politely, "Master Feng-xen is here at the gates and wishes to see you, Lady Ri-anne."

The Assassin Cross gulped. "So soon?!" she muttered. Galicia and Phelysa exchanged looks. Could it mean that the younger sibling was here to force their friend to return to Morocc?

"Let him in," said Ri-anne. He would make his own entrance anyway if she tried to turn him away.

Seconds later, they heard the gates creaked open and Feng-xen Zedt was soon standing before them.

"Your time is up, sis. You have to go back to Morocc tomorrow morning." It was the first thing he said. The three girls gaped at him, however.

"What happened to you?" asked Ri-anne. He looked terrible, as though he had not slept for ages. Two heavy and black pouches hung beneath his aquamarine eyes. His body seemed drained and exhausted, ready to take a 48-hours-straight slumber.

"What happened to me?" he repeated sarcastically. "I was slaving in your place, sister. I really can't see how Grandpapa managed those damn loads of work!"

His sister faked a laugh. "Thanks for helping out!"

"Not anymore. No more extra work, no more being the good sibling, no more. You are going home and you are taking that President seat yourself!" Feng-xen snapped.

"I'm not leaving," Ri-anne countered instantly.

"Great, then I'll just stay here too. I don't want to be the acting president any longer," he remarked.

"Stay here? Then who's going to do all the work?" said Ri-anne.

"Oh, you are concern! Why not you do it?" he suggested dryly.

Ri-anne crossed her arms. "You can stay here all you want but I'm not returning. End of conversation. I'm having dinner. Join us if you wish."

She headed for the dining room quietly. Phelysa and Galicia did not know what to make out of it. They gave a polite smile at Feng-xen and scurried off to the dining room as well.

Feng-xen smirked to himself. _Everything is going according to plan. Zivon is a genius…_

The Comodo chef had outdone himself once again. Dinner was most satisfying in Ri-anne's opinion. Roasted condor meat with honey was the main course for the day. The taste of it still sustained in her mind. She was sure her female companions would agree with her too.

"So, you're really staying?" said Ri-anne without looking at her brother.

"Yep, I've already unpacked, fyi," he replied. Without interacting verbally, the two Zedts went to the small round table at the back of the drawing room. Both took the cushioned wooden chairs, sitting opposite each other.

She mocked a surprise gasp. "Wow, you've brought your luggage over with you!"

"Very funny, sis. It's too predictable that you're not going back to Morocc. I thought it'd be useful to just pack along. Working as the President is not what I fancy, okay? It's like doing a hell lot of homework but instead of tutors breathing down your neck, the secretary and executive officers are!" Feng-xen related his experience as the President with contempt.

Ri-anne frowned. "Why do you think I refuse to take up that job? If I return to the presidential seat, there will be some changes in the Organisation alright." She looked at the glass chess set on the table. "Black or white?"

"White."

"No, I'm taking white. The first move's mine."

"Then, why did you even bother to ask?!" growled Feng-xen, annoyed at Ri-anne's incredulity.

She shrugged offhandedly. "I guess it's just out of courtesy."

Feng-xen snorted. "Some courtesy she gives."

"Make your move already!" said Ri-anne impatiently.

Sitting at the other end of the room, Phelysa giggled at the siblings' random conversation. "You know I really envy Ri-anne for having such a good brother like Feng-xen."

Galicia stared at her oddly. "Phelysa, I think Feng-xen's just a normal brother like any other to a sister."

"But don't you think that he's very tolerant and kind?" she said and gave an airy smile. She skipped off into the small room which was adjoined to the drawing room. At the centre of the room, a pristine black grand piano stood proudly.

Phelysa approached it curiously and sat on the little bench while removing the cover which protected the piano's keyboard. She pressed a few random notes and discovered that it was still in tune. She was not an excellent piano player but she knew enough to play a simple song or two.

Pleased that she had not forgotten her music lessons from her childhood, she placed the cover back down and entertained the idea of retiring early for the night. As she was about to exit the room, she was taken aback when she almost bumped into Feng-xen who was heading for his room.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," apologised Feng-xen.

She waved her hands nervously in response to decline his apology. "Oh, no, I am fine."

"Alright, that's good. I'm hitting the sack early."

"Weren't you playing chess with Ri-anne?" asked Phelysa innocently. "I thought it would take a while before the match would end."

Feng-xen chuckled. "Let's just say victory over a chess game's not as inviting as a fantastic sleep to me right now. I resigned from that game." He stifled a yawn.

"I'm planning to sleep early too," she said. Bidding Ri-anne and Galicia good night, she followed Feng-xen to the first floor where the bedrooms were. Phelysa's room was the third on the right whereas his was the second one on the left.

"Well, good night, Feng-xen. Have a good rest," she smiled.

"Definitely gonna need it, what's with the late night event later," he muttered wearily, entering his room. "Night, Phelysa…"

Phelysa wondered if she had heard wrong. "The late night event?" But they were not planning any. She lifted her shoulders and went into her own room. Maybe he's just too tired, she thought.


	14. Saga 3 Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok!!!

A/N: Finally free from exams!!! Yay

Saga Three Part Three

A persistent knock forced Ri-anne to get up from her bed to answer the knocker. She disliked being disturbed from her sleep, especially when it was a rainy night which was the best time to snuggle under the blanket and slumber off.

She stepped out of her bed and unlocked the door in an irritated manner. "Yes?" she asked threateningly when she saw it was June, May's younger sister. "You do know I strictly forbid people to interrupt my sleep, right?"

The poor girl whimpered. "Yes, Lady Ri-anne, but Mr. Thickwood would like me to inform you that a man is asking to seek shelter at the Zedt's home for the night."

"No, turn whoever it is away," she snapped.

"But…"

"Where is the world going to now? I'm an Assassin Cross for crying out loud!" she swore under her breath. "Fine, let him in. I'll see this midnight guest." Then, if he displeases me, I will try out those Tiger Fangs on him, she thought nastily.

Ri-anne grabbed a blue ribbon and tied her hair up in a lose ponytail. Straightening her long sleeves, she grumbled as she shuffled her feet don the stairs without bothering to change out of her shorts.

She dropped onto a couch closest to the fireplace. Mr. Thickwood, the caretaker, made sure her patience was not tested any further. He beckoned the stranger to hurry in to greet his new female master.

"My deepest apology for troubling you, Ma'am," spoke the man who appeared drenched in water, wearied and embarrassed.

Raising her head to get a view of him, she noticed his tall height and damped blank-blonde hair. Interestingly, he was wearing a Knight's armour. His facial features, she had to admit, were attractive. "Name?" she said in a flat tone.

"Ivor Ravens, Ma'am."

"Alright. Ivor Ravens, firstly, you will address me as Miss Zedt. Keep that in mind. Next, you shall explain to me why the heck a Knight like you needs to seek a night's stay at an Assassin Cross' home. If I'm not satisfied, this house will not have you," stated Ri-anne bluntly.

Ivor became alarmed at her words. As he had thought, conversing with a grumpy Assassin-Cross was not such a good idea after all. He cleared his throat nervously, wondering if he would make it out alive.

The dark green-eyed one, however, stopped him before he launched into his explanation. "Hold it. I'll hear you out later," she muttered, then called for May. Averting her attention back to him, she warned, "You—are wetting my Leopard skin carpet. Follow May. I'm giving you fifteen minutes. I hate to wait. So, if you don't meet my time limit, off you go into the rain again."

Taken back by her sense of hospitality (though it was quite a mean one…), he thanked her and left the drawing room.

"Why did I even bother?" she murmured and yawned. _That Knight is lucky because Grandpapa was a hospitable person himself._

A light pair of footsteps sounded. Phelysa sauntered in sleepily in her pyjamas. "Ri-anne… is that you? What's going on?"

"Oh, we just have a guest."

"A guest?" Galicia joined the scene. She took the seat beside Phelysa who was cuddling one of the sofa set's pillows. "Who?"

"A Knight by the name of Ivor Ravens," said Ri-anne.

_What's with the late night event later…_

Phelysa gasped.

"You know him?" Ri-anne drawled lazily, swerving her eyes to her questioningly.

The High-Priestess let out a mocked laugh. "No! Of course not! I don't know any Knight by that name."

"Are we having a late night movie party?" Feng-xen said brightly. He came into the now brilliantly lit drawing room. As he sat on the other side of her, Phelysa felt her heart skipped a beat. She stole a glance at him. Like his sister, he was not wearing proper pyjamas. Instead, he wore a plain, white T-shirt and a pair of three-quarters pants.

"You look very much alive," scowled Ri-anne.

"You don't," he retorted.

"Obviously, it's almost one in the morning."

The younger Zedt ignored her. He did not realise, nevertheless, that Phelysa was watching him queerly. His smugness prodded on her curiosity. _What exactly was going on?_

Fortunately, Ivor returned before his time was up. The warm bath had brought colours back to his pale cheeks and he felt refreshed, ready to take on what he expected to be a gruelling interrogation period which would be conducted none other by, yours truly, Ri-anne Zedt.

May and June served mugs of hot liquefied chocolate and a tray of chocolate cookies (it was an unspoken fact that these were Ri-anne's childish fancies). This pleased her and as the Knight saw her savouring her midnight snacks, he knew this was the golden opportunity to gain her favour.

"Miss Zedt," he greeted again. Everyone turned to him. Feng-xen looked impressed by him. Galicia and Phelysa observed him carefully to form an impression of him. He was wearing a long-sleeve buttoned shirt and a pair of trousers which was borrowed from Mr.Thickwood. Ri-anne sipped from her mug happily.

"Okay, Knight," she started, "you can begin by telling me how you wound up at my doorsteps. There's an inn every city and town. So, why should I let you stay here for the night? Surely, you are capable of paying the bill for a night's stay at the inn?"

Feng-xen let out an odd snort but immediately kept quiet after receiving a glare from Ri-anne—and Ivor. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Well… it wouldn't have been a problem for me until a few hours ago. This sounds lame but… I was robbed. I was making my way to Geffen on foot when I was ambushed by a group of Stalkers and Rogues. They took away all my belongings and money!" lamented Ivor. As he stood before them, he felt as though he was appealing before a jury in a court with Ri-anne as the judge.

"And you lost your weapon too," added Ri-anne, not buying the story. He is so…weak, she thought privately.

"Yeah… as well as my profession card from the PKA," he said sheepishly, rubbing his neck."

Ri-anne gawked at him in disbelief. Losing your profession card literally means you hose your profession until you regain the lost card or you restart your career as a novice. Making a new one to replace the lost one is non-existent and impossible by law.

"Honestly, if that gang of robbers were that heartless to take every single property of yours, I'd think you'd be beaten half-dead right now," said Galicia.

Ivor's head drooped, reluctant to answer.

"Hmm?" Ri-anne raised an eyebrow at him.

"Actually, I… am completely hopeless in fighting," he confessed.

"But you're a Knight!" Ri-anne blurted exasperatedly. Feng-xen burst out laughing out of the blue. For the second time, Ri-anne and Ivor glared at him. She stood up and peered at the Knight. Though she had concluded earlier that he was tall, standing up, she really saw the difference between their heights.

"Here I come."

"Ri-anne, what--?" Feng-xen did not manage to stop her. A split second later, the group heard a painful groan from Ivor.

Ri-anne blinked at the man who was wincing and rubbing his left shoulder. She gave a few quick punches and he failed to block any of it. "You ARE hopeless!"

Feng-xen and the two other girls chided her simultaneously, horrified at her action.

She half-rolled her eyes and fell back on the couch. "Okay, I believe the hopeless in fighting part. Next question: Why my place? There are other residents around. Would it not be more logical and safer to seek shelter from a Wizard-class than from an Assassin-class?" She grabbed her fifth cookie while waiting for Ivor to speak. Galicia nodded in agreement.

"Because… I've heard that Sir Sen-yu Zedt was a great man of hospitality. [Ri-anne looked up at him at the mention of her grandfather's name. He would not throw out someone who needs his help. That is why he is significant among other Assassins. He is unique in his trustful ways towards people despite his job. When I knew about his death, I felt the loss too because I respect him very much. I only think that the household in Geffen would welcome me if it still commemorates him."

Silence hung in the air after he finished his brief speech. Phelysa had to admire his eloquence and his choice of words. Ri-anne rose to her feet gradually and walked past him.

"You may stay but be clear that I am the master of this house now."

Galicia stared at Ri-anne, distrusting her ears. "So he can stay?"

Ri-anne knitted her brows together. "Yeah, what's with your reaction?"

The White Smith shrugged. "I thought you dislike strangers in your home. That was why we left our Prontera mansion in the first place anyway."

"Oh yeah!" interjected Feng-xen. "I went there and Elliot told me you girls came to Geffen. I wanted to know the reason you left Prontera. So… why again?"

"Because Elliot let a girl we don't know stay at the mansion while we were at Juno," replied Phelysa automatically. Galicia quickly hushed her but she gave an innocent look. "I was only telling the truth."

Ri-anne shifted her gaze sharply to Ivor. He was taken aback by her sudden gesture and was rooted to the ground with uneasiness.

"I know who to trust better!" she growled. "Elliot is moved easily by his emotions. That girl has too many suspicions on her. Mark my words, she may be his downfall." She stormed back to her room. "I'm going to sleep." It was a signal that they were all dismissed.

As they heard a loud and rough slam of a door, the remaining people in the drawing room sighed.

"And you're not emotional?" Feng-xen shook his head helplessly.

"Why did you have to talk about Elliot?" nagged Phelysa.

"Well—I… didn't mean to make her upset. Hey, you were the one who said his name!" Galicia complained.

"Girls!" Feng-xen halted their bicker. "Please, we have a guest among us. It's late and we should all really be sleeping now," he said charmingly while leading Ivor to the stairs.

"Where's he sleeping?" questioned the High Priestess. "In one of the vacant rooms?"

Feng-xen laughed warmly. "No, he'll be rooming with me." Ivor chuckled as well and the guys left.

"Since when Feng-xen's so sociable and generous?" muttered Galicia. She had the oddest feeling that Feng-xen seemed very open to the Knight who was supposedly a stranger to them. "I smell something fishy going on… What do you think, Phelysa?"

But Phelysa barely heard her. "He'll be sharing his room with…" Her voice trailed.

"Hel-lo! Phelysa! You there?"

She blinked when a hand waved vigorously before her eyes. "Huh? What did you say?"

Galicia rolled her eyes and grunted. "Never mind!"


	15. Saga 3 Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok!!!

A/N: Finally free from exams!!! Yay

Saga Three Part Four

"I can't believe you took those hits!"

Those were the first words that came out of Feng-xen's mouth when he closed his room's door behind him.

"That was the only way I could convince her. I had a hard time controlling myself to not avoid her punches," said Ivor.

"And you dyed your hair! You even put on contact lenses, huh?"

"Shh!!! Not too loud. I'd be dead if my cover blows," the other warned. "From now on, call me 'Ivor'. We can't risk anyone overhearing you calling me by my real name."

"Yes, sir!"


	16. Saga 4 Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok!!!

Saga Four Part One

Sunlight danced through the windows, pronouncing a beautiful, clear day in Geffen City after the night's rainstorm. Ri-anne yawned as she stepped into the dining room and was greeted cheerfully by her friends.

"Wow, you guys sure are early," she mumbled, settling at the high chair of the table.

"Your carrot juice and cheese and ham sandwiches, Lady Ri-anne," said May, who was quick to serve her breakfast. She was getting familiar with her new employer and her habits. The helpers who ran the house knew not to make her wait for her meal.

"Thank you, May."

May bowed and left.

"So what are all of you planning to do today?" asked Ri-anne casually as everyone enjoyed their breakfast.

"I'd like to go training for today," said Galicia. "If I do one more of those Sudokus in the newspapers, I'll go mad! Do you wanna come along?"

Ri-anne gave it a thought as she chewed her sandwich. "Sorry, Galicia, I don't feel up to it today. Feng-xen will help you out."

Feng-xen raised his head from his bowl of creamy mushroom soup. "I will?"

"Of course!" His sister said brightly.

"Thanks, Feng-xen," added Galicia, laughing. She knew Feng-xen could not disagree with his sibling. It was fruitless arguing with her.

"Okay, with a condition," Feng-xen quipped.

"You're discussing about conditions with me?" Ri-anne looked amused.

He nodded. "Let Ivor stay at our place as long as he needs to. Without a penny on him nor his profession card, he's got nowhere to go." He placed a hand on Ivor's shoulder sympathetically. Ivor dared not look at her in the eye. It was not quite the way they had planned out to lengthen his stay in this house but it was still a chance.

"Yeah, Ri-anne, I feel sorry for Ravens too," said Phelysa helpfully.

Ri-anne peered down the table as she evaluated his words. A minute later, she provided her answer. "Alright, he can stay here IF he agrees to help around the house. I don't give free lodgins."

"That's evil, sis!" cried Feng-xen.

"Thank you, I must say that I am," she sniggered. Galicia looked at her disapprovingly and sighed.

"I agree," said Ivor unexpectedly. "I can't live with my conscience anyway if I just freeload off this house."

"Are you sure?" Feng-xen whispered nervously to him.

"Even if it means abiding my orders?" asserted Ri-anne greedily.

"Yes, Miss Zedt. As you have said, you are the master of this house," affirmed Ivor.

You're insane, thought Feng-xen as he glared at his friend.

"Great, so, Feng-xen, I've fulfilled your condition. You can help Galicia in her training in peace," laughed Ri-anne.

You fulfilled my condition with another of your condition, grumbled Feng-xen inwardly.

"Can I come?" asked Phelysa out of the blue.

"I didn't know you like training too," remarked Ri-anne.

"It's always better to have a healer in the party. Feel free to join us," said Feng-xen with a supportive smile.

"I promise I'll do my best!" she beamed.

Two hours later—

Ri-anne was reading the morning newspaper intently. The front-page news was quite a shocker for the event happened right where she was—Geffen City.

"Ravens!" she yelled.

Ivor, who was helping the gardener outside, hurried into the villa. He had taken care to remove his puttees before stepping inside though.

"Yes, Miss Zedt. Is anything the matter?"

She thrust into his hands the newspaper with its headlines on the front page blaring: Theft in the Library of Magic! As he read on, it seemed like someone had managed to sneak into the Geffen Library and infiltrated the security system to steal one of Geffen's most prized books. The PKA had promised to assist the Magic Order in their investigation.

"Whoever stole the book has got quite some nerve to do it under my nose. If this case isn't solved soon, you can be sure the Magic Order will be showing some colours to the AGO and the Assassin Guild," predicted Ri-anne, a trace of worry flitted past her countenance.

"Perhaps it is the doing of the Rogue-class," suggested Ivor.

She waved aside his idea. "The Rogue-class associations have long gone denounce their unity with other legal associations like the PKA and the Assassin Guild. Rogue-class profession would be in the PKA's list almost immediately. But you know how magic users are. They can be selfish when it comes to sorcery knowledge. And since a theft happened right at their hometown, they would feel inferior to those classes which are capable of carrying out such a crime. The Assassin-class would not be exempted from their suspicion."

"Oh, it's about politics then?" asked Ivor contemplatively.

"I believe to some degree, it may turn out to be a political issue. Well, I'm not letting the name of the Assassin-class get tarnished. We are going to find that lousy thief," growled Ri-anne.

"Pardon me, we?"

Ri-anne raised an eyebrow at him. "You were robbed the night before on your way to Geffen. There's a chance those people who robbed you might be involved in this theft. So, you're coming with me—but DON'T get in my way."

"Okay," he promised sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. But no one ever did rob me, thought Ivor, a little confused at the strange coincidence.


	17. Saga 4 Part 2

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Ragnarok.

Saga Four Part Two

"Kyrie Eleison!"

The Isis which was about to injure Galicia from behind encountered a barrier around the Master Smith. Baffled, it struck a fist at her again but was rebounded.

"Over Thrust!"

Galicia swung her large sword behind and slashed at the Isis a few times. The Isis gave a defeated cry as it died.

"Heal!"

"Thanks, Phelysa!"

Feng-xen's voice caught their attention. "Hey, girls! Come join in the fun!"

"He's suicidal!" gasped Phelysa when she saw a crown of Isis, Mimics and Mummies surrounding him. Galicia ran to his spot with an excited grin.

"Meteor Assault!"

The Master Smith took the opportunity and struck heavily on an Isis which was stunned by Feng-xen's move. Despite the crowd of monsters, the duo soon defeated every single one of them.

"These monsters don't give as much EXP compared to those in Glaisthelm but it's safer here. Plus, if you can attack many of them at the same time, you'll find yourself practising speed as well as getting more and more experience in your fights," said Feng-xen, wiping the sweats off his forehead with his hand.

Suddenly, he detected another's presence. He spun around to counter-attack but found an Ancient Mummy dropped dead on the ground after Phelysa commanded, "Turn Undead!"

Feng-xen chuckled at the High Priestess. "I almost forgot you holy ones are strong when it comes to battling undeads. Thanks."

Blushing at the compliment, Phelysa smiled bashfully. Galicia looked from the Assassin-Cross to the High Priestess and back again, wondering if some chemistry was taking place.


	18. Saga 4 Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok! Gravity Corp. does!!

Saga Four Part Three

Ivor sighed. He and Ri-anne were wandering about outside the city of Geffen aimlessly for two hours now. The hunt for the thief was futile and they had not been doing anything else besides walking.

"Where would you go if you were the thief?" asked Ri-anne, irritated that she could not capture her prey.

"Miss Zedt, you have repeated that question to me fourteen times and I've told you: If I were the thief—"

"I'll run as far as I can, away from the scene of crime," she finished with him. "But I've this hunch that he (or she) might still at least be somewhere in Geffen Field."

"You do know how vast Geffen Field is, right?" said Ivor bluntly. "And honestly, Miss Zedt, we do not have a single clue about the thief. The same goes with the authorities."

Ri-anne halted her steps and glowered at him. "Let me ask you, Ravens. If it truly is a thief who stole that book, what can he do with a book on hocus-pocus?"

"Nothing except selling it," he answered the obvious.

"And who would be the most interested in it?" she pressed fiercely.

He looked warily at her, knowing where this was going. "One who can utilise it to the fullest: the Wizard-class."

"Thank you," she said curtly.

"But Miss Zedt, that's only 'if'!" he argued. "Even if your hunch is correct, the location of the handover between the thief and the buyer could be anywhere!"

She turned a deaf ear to his reasoning and resumed walking, Ivor submitted to her stubbornness, trailing her from behind.

Another half an hour went by. It was a peaceful stroll for Ivor until Ri-anne abruptly yanked him down to hide behind a bush. She motioned for him to be quiet. Following her line of sight, he gazed out between the leaves and branches of the bush and saw a hooded figure. It turned its head to the left and then to the right surreptitiously. It was easy to guess that it did not want anyone present.

Ri-anne and Ivor did not have to wait too long before a second character appeared. However, they were puzzled to see a light brown-haired High Wizard of such tender age. She could not have been more than fifteen years old. To Ri-anne's annoyance, they were too far from them to eavesdrop on their conversation.

The hooded one reached into its cloak and revealed a square object enveloped by a piece of cheap cloth. The girl took it from it, a big smile plastered on her face as she eagerly but carefully pulled off the cloth from the thing it covered. Ri-anne stiffened when she saw that it was a book.

"What a stroke of luck! That must be the Book of the Dead!" she muttered impulsively.

"You can't be sure of it—Wait, Ri-anne!"

Stealthily on her feet, she leapt out of the bush and concealed herself behind trees. Thankfully, the Willows which moved about were not bothered by her as they were not aggressive.

Perfect.

She had positioned herself directly behind the girl.

Using 'Cloak' to hide herself from the enemies' sight, she charged towards her with her Tiger Fangs in her hands. Just as she was about to deliver her blow, she experienced an agonizing pain on her neck. Unable to avoid the unavoidable, she slumped onto the grassy ground limply. Soon, she became unaware of her surrounding and was swallowed into darkness, her 'Cloak' skill deactivated.

The unknown figure and the High-Wizard were startled by the noise. Misquelle wheeled around to see an unfamiliar Assassin-Cross lying unconsciously before her. Misael stood beside her and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm unharmed, Misael, thanks," she breathed, realising that she was terribly closed to being killed.

"Please be more careful next time, Misquelle," the Paladin spoke calmly without a single trace of upset in this tone whatsoever.

"But that's only because I know you're here to protect me," she giggled. "Kill her, Misael, and we can leave. She has seen too much."

Obediently, the Paladin lifted his _Byeorrun Gum_and readied to strike. _It is your misfortune._

He swung his blade forward but to his surprise, it clashed against a dagger. He leapt backwards to avoid a powerful kick. For a brief moment, he caught the black eyes of the dagger's owner; spiteful, determined but ultimately, protective.

Misael might have pushed for an outright battle but the stranger was too quick and his escape route was well planned. In addition, he personally did not wish to fight him for he understood his reason of intervention: to protect someone dear to him—just as how he was guarding Misquelle.

He watched him scooped the female Assassin-Cross in his arms and fled off into the Geffen woods. While his dressing likened o a commoner, Misael could guess from his light movements that he was most probably an Assassin-Cross himself. He wondered why he was not dressed like one but his thoughts were interrupted by Misquelle.

"Misael, why did you let them escape?"

"He was too fast," he half-lied, his blank expression did not shift. "Misquelle, do not tell anyone about those two."

Misquelle pursed her lips, pouting. "But Versator would have your head for this!"

"No, he won't. I will have his if you are hurt because of him," remarked Misael blatantly.

His companion giggled. "Okay, I promise I won't tell anyone what happened just now. Sometimes I think you're too kind for your own good, you know that?"

He shook his head once. "I am not kind. I merely assess my actions according to the situations." She watched him curiously as he walked towards the hooded one. As though it sensed something ominous in the way he looked at him with those dull eyes, it started to turn to run. But it was too late.

A complete opposite to his merciful act a moment ago, Misael drove his sword right through its left. It dropped to its knees and then fell to one side, dead. _How would I know you would keep quiet about this?_

Misquelle lifted her small shoulders. "Well, in any case, let's get going. Versator's waiting for us."

He sheathed his bloody sword and lifted his _Herald of God_.

"Yes, Misquelle."


	19. Saga 4 Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok

Saga Four Part Four

_A breeze?_

Ri-anne stirred, her head pounding a little. She winced as a sudden pain shot through the back of her neck. Touching the part where it hurt tenderly, she turned to the window to see it was almost dark outside; the sky was paling and the night advancing.

She abruptly sat up when she recalled her last memories before she fainted, the ache worsened in the process. _What happened after that?_ She was so sure she would not live to tell the tale.

Her bedchamber's door opened by a small slit. It was June. "Milady, you are awake?" Her soft voice came through the creak.

"Yes, June," she said while her mind was still occupied with the mystery.

The helper entered the room with a basin of clean, warm water with slices of lemon in it. Ri-anne slowly rose to her feet as June placed the basin on her bedside table.

"You gave us quite a fright, Lady Ri-anne, when Mr. Ravens brought you home in an unconscious state. May and I were deeply worried for you," said June, watching her mistress washed her face.

Ri-anne paused for an instant. Her eyebrows knitted closely. Quietly, she wiped her face with the white towel which June handed to her. "Ravens brought me here?"

"Yes, Milady. He seemed awfully concerned for you too. He told May to call for a healer at once in case she suffered from any unseen severe injuries," she informed.

"What about Feng-xen and the rest? Are they home yet?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled as she slipped out of her clothes in the adjacent washroom.

"They have not returned from their training. But we are expecting them to arrive soon," replied June.

The maid excused herself. Ri-anne permitted her to leave only after she gave her an order. "Prepare my dinner in the drawing room. Inform Mr Ravens that he is to join me for dinner."

"Very well, Lady Ri-anne." She gave a small curtsy before she left.

Ivor fidgeted under the x-ray-like stares of those dark green eyes. He purposely fixed his eyes on the carpeted floor, avoiding them. _I mustn't blow my cover! I've got to be absolutely careful with my words._

The two sisters served Ri-anne and Ivor their own dish of grilled lamb shoulder, a bowl of salad and mashed potato. They appeared oblivious towards the two, carrying out their duty professionally. They were thanked for their service and were dismissed until later.

Ri-anne picked up her fork and knife and began slicing through the meat. Ivor did the same. He stiffened, however, when she finally voiced out but was quick to recover.

"Thank you for helping me."

"Y—you're welcome."

"How did I… pass out? Who ambushed me?" she questioned. This time, it was her turn to avoid making any eye contact with him. The other smirked without being noticed. She's embarrassed about it, he thought.

Cautious not to agitate and offend her pride, he cleared his throat, answered, "It was a Paladin. He must've been in hiding as well. He was with the High-Priestess, a young teen at that."

_A Paladin?_

"What happened next?" she pressed on. This was what she really wanted to know.

Ivor laid down his cutleries gloomily and sat back against his straight-back chair. "The one who stole the book was murdered by the Paladin."

She looked at him, dumbfounded. _Perhaps something went wrong with the bargain. _"Then why was I spared? Do not tell me you fought the Paladin and High-Wizard and won," she said sceptically.

The man sighed at the irony. He was certain she would have been killed in cold blood if he did not step in. but something told him they would not be here eating dinner if the Paladin had not chosen to stand back when he attempted to take her to safety. After sending for a healer, he had returned to the scene, only to find a corpse, sprawled on the grass.

"I…" he started. He searched for an explanation but decided he couldn't simply make one up in case she might spot the lie.

"I don't know." It may not be the most satisfying answer, but it is the safest now. It would have to do.

Ri-anne frowned. As mentioned: unsatisfying. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"They… just left. For all you know, there is the possibility that they had an urgent agenda to carry out," he said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

She grunted, disliking his reply. It felt as though she was deprived of a chunk of information. _I should be grateful to be alive, I suppose._

"If it makes you feel better to know," added Ivor, "the Magic Order has identified the murdered as one of their own people—A Wizard."

"An inside job?" she remarked, quite surprised at the news, she took in a spoon of mashed potato. "What about the identity of the Paladin and the High-Wizard?"

"I told the Magic Order everything I witnessed. They have confirmed with the PKA that those two are members of the Tenshin," he said in a strange, calm tone.

"The Tenshin Organisation!" she growled with vengeance. "What are they planning to do? Why do they want that book?"

"I know what they have done to Sir Sen-yu but I must ask you not to seek revenge on your own."

She glowered frostily at him. "You understand nothing!" She stood up suddenly and left for the sanctuary of her room.

Ivor watched her back with poignant eyes. _You have no idea how wrong you are, Ri-anne._


	20. Saga 5 Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online.

Saga 5 Part 1

Tap! Tap!

"Ri-anne? Can I come in?"

Ri-anne rose from her bed into a sitting posture. She glanced at the old-fashioned clock which was hung on the wall, its pendulum swinging. It was almost eight. "I didn't lock the door, Phelysa. Help yourself in."

Phelysa entered and went to sit on her friend's bed with her. It was impossible to miss the bright smile on her face.

"I guess you enjoyed your training," laughed Ri-anne. "And what's this? I see you holding a circlet in your hands."

Freshened up, the High-Priestess beamed at the piece of jewellery. "Feng-xen found it. It was dropped by an Isis. He said I could have it!"

"Oh, no wonder you look so fantastically happy!" teased Ri-anne.

"I like it. So it's natural that I'm happy to receive it!" clarified Phelysa, pink at the cheeks.

"Are you sure you don't _like_ the giver himself too?" Ri-anne burst out laughing.

Phelysa denied it instantly. "What are you talking about?!"

"I really don't mind, you know," the golden brown-haired girl added, sniggering.

She coughed and looked sideways. She decided to switch topics to avoid being teased any further. "We've heard about what happened when we were gone. So… you were saved by Mr. Ravens."

Ri-anne grunted. "He did not. I was just lucky I was spared. He only brought me home."

"You are one ungrateful girl, you," scolded Phelysa righteously. "He could have just left you there, all alone until those evil people come back and finish you off!"

The dark green eyes drooped. "I was careless."

"That's not my point!" she pointed out.

"But now we know the Tenshins are on the move again!"

"You're not listening to me…" muttered Phelysa hopelessly as the other rambled on.

"I've sent a message to Antares about the incident. Maybe he'll have some idea why the Tenshins want the Book of the Dead. If things go well, he'll join us tomorrow here."

Before Phelysa could comment on it, a second knocking was heard. It turned out to be Galicia. Apparently, there was a telegram for Ri-anne. Scanning it through quickly, she let out a disappointed sigh.

"Antares' housekeeper, Madam Lefain sent this. She said Antares would not be able to come over to Geffen because he's ill now," she said. "Oh well…"

Galicia and Phelysa stared at her in disbelief.

"Excuse me? 'Oh well'?" remarked Galicia.

"What did you expect?" Ri-anne said innocently.

"What kind of human are you, Ri-anne Zedt!" Phelysa crossed her arms, reproachful.

"Yeah, isn't it supposed to be 'Let's go pay him a visit instead'?"

"He's your guardian, for heaven's sake!"

"Alright, I got the message!" shouted Ri-anne. "Stop lecturing me already, geez! We'll go to Alberta tomorrow."

The two girls chuckled and hugged her delightfully. "See, we knew you're a kind soul!"

Ri-anne exhaled. "I really don't see why I should do this. I haven't been to Grandpapa's place in Alberta for ages!"

"Let's go down and inform the guys our plan for tomorrow!" squealed Phelysa.

"You guys go ahead. I feel like sleeping already," said Ri-anne lazily.

"You're coming with us, you lazy bum!"

She groaned. "We're visiting a sick! What on earth are you two so jolly happy about?"

"Oh, you know, we might as well go there for a vacation too…"

"VACATION?!!!"


	21. Saga 5 part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online!

Saga 5 Part 2

Alberta is very much different from Geffen, Morocc or Prontera. It is a port city and because it is located so near the sea, the air is mostly salty and the place is always windy. 

"Great change of scenery! I was really getting bored of Geffen," chimed Galicia. 

"Why on earth are we having a holiday here in Alberta?" complaint Ri-anne. 

"What are you whining about, sis? We all deserve a holiday once in a while and why is Ivor carrying YOUR luggage?" asked Feng-xen sternly.

"He said he didn't mind."

Ivor smiled weakly at Feng-xen. "It's nothing. It's just one luggage."

"See?" Ri-anne shrugged.

"You're such a bully, sis!" 

"I don't see why you are so protective over him. Always speaking for him," she sniffed. 

Feng-xen opened his mouth to retort but Phelysa interrupted him. "Unlike you, Ri-anne, Feng-xen is more compassionate. He's quite right to call you a bully."

The male assassin glanced at her, unsure what to make of about her helping statement but inserted a "Yeah!" anyway. His cheeks were a faint pink when she giggled at him.

Ri-anne, however, did not bother about their words and carried on walking, as though she had heard nothing.

They walked a fifteen-minute route before Ri-anne announced, "This should be the place!"

The group faced the side view of a double storey manor with blue rooftops. Instead of having brick walls and heavy iron gates to guard the manor, coconut trees and short, light green bushes lined the vast compound of it. Anyone could have just walked in without any restriction.

"People in Alberta should be a bit more wary on security terms," remarked Phelysa.

"You can't blame them. Alberta is a very peaceful city. Crime rates here are much lower compared to other cities," said Galicia. She knew the place better than the rest since she did spend quite some time in Alberta before.

"Let's just go in. I want to rest my feet," muttered Ri-anne.

"Ha-ha-ha. An assassin-cross complaining about sore feet," said Feng-xen sarcastically. "If you want to hurry to meet your dearly-missed guardian already, just say so."

She threw a death glare at him. He returned a deadpan stare at her. "Don't make me hurt you."

Ivor looked from Ri-anne to Feng-xen anxiously. He stepped between them and gave a hearty laugh. "Lead the way, Miss Zedt. We're right behind you!"

Ri-anne dropped it and strode off, Galicia and Phelysa followed promptly. He sighed and then turned to Feng-xen. "Come now, you shouldn't have made your sister angry."

Feng-xen snorted. "You're the one who's in love with her, not me. I do not ban myself from seizing the chance to piss her off. She deserves it sometimes."

"Appreciate the fact that you have a sibling, Feng-xen."

"I know, I know. You have none and you wish you had because it's quite lonely to be the only child," drawled Feng-xen. "Your thinking never changes. If you had one like my sister, you will see having a sibling can be quite a pain in the neck."

The two chuckled among themselves.

"Hurry up, you two or the both of you can camp outside for the night!" roared Ri-anne from upfront.

They winced. "We're coming!"

Arriving at the doorstep, Feng-xen and Ivor arrived just in time to see the housekeeper open the door. 

"You are…"

"I'm Ri-anne Zedt and these are my friends. We're here to visit Antares," informed Ri-anne, smiling politely.

"Oh, Lady Ri-anne!" gasped the woman in her forties, delighted. Her hair was a mix of grey and light brown. "Do come in! Forgive my ignorance!"

"It's okay. I don't think we've met before anyway," she said, entering. "Would it be too much of a trouble if we stay for a night or two, Madam Lefain?"

She chuckled, "Of course not! It would be my honour and pleasure to serve you, Lady Ri-anne. I have heard so much about you from Sir Sen-yu." Her aged greyish-blue eyes saddened. "I'm sorry I could not attend his cremation."

Ri-anne gave her a hug. "I still miss him too."

Madam Lefain smiled. "It's no wonder he is so fond of you, milady. You have his shadows in your eyes… Oh, what am I blabbering about? Here, follow me. I will take you upstairs. It's a good thing I'm always ready for guests—not that we've had any guests all these while… I'm sure Antares would be so happy to see the lot of you."

The manor was bright and airy. Large windows were open and white curtains tied to the side. They passed the living room as they headed for the stairs. The veranda after the living room presented the beautiful view of the open sea. Galicia and Phelysa vowed to explore the manor properly after greeting Antares.

Antares' room was at the very end of the corridor on the upper floor. Madam Lefain knocked on his door and told him that there were visitors. They waited for a response. She was about to knock the second time when they heard movements behind the door. 

"Antares, you okay? It's me, Ri-anne," Ri-anne called out. The group exchanged nervous and worried glances.

To their relief, a croak came from within. "Princess? 's that… you?"

"Who else would it be?" she snapped, earning chides from Galicia and Phelysa.

"I… don't think… it's good for… me to… see you now," said Antares. He sounded weak and very sick.

"I am seeing you now," she said with a tone of finality.

Knowing it was useless to persuade her to leave; he agreed to open the door on the condition that he would only see Ri-anne. 

"Okay, there's only me now," hissed Ri-anne, growing impatient.

He unlocked the door and opened it slowly. She didn't know how to react when she saw him face to face. His face was a sickly pale and it was obvious that he had been sweating profusely. His eyes looked disarray and a blanket was tightly wrapped around his shivering body. She went into the dark room (the curtains were pulled over the window) and was bewildered to see numerous feathers on the floor; feathers which were as black as the night. Antares quickly closed the door.

"Antares… What… strange illness are you suffering from? Why are there so many feathers in your room?" asked Ri-anne, shocked. "Does Madam Lefain know about this?"

"A patient… should not be burdened… with so many questions… at a time, Princess."

"Not funny, Antares," she grunted.

"As grouchy as… ever, I see."

Ri-anne sensed that her guardian was indeed seriously ill. He looked more and more unwell though he was merely talking. It was exhausting him greatly.

"But you, on the other hand, are in a really bad shape. How on earth did you become like this?" she demanded.

Antares was already halfway getting onto his bed and ready to hit the snoozing button. "I don't know… It's been almost… a week. The feathers… were there this morning. I don't know… how they appeared here."

"Doesn't Madam Lefain know about this?" She came to the side of his double bed. 

"Told her… it's just a… fever…"

"You haven't seen a healer, have you?" she scolded. She pressed her palm on his forehead. She let out a yelp at the burning temperature. But as she felt again, it was freezing cold. "Antares, I think Phelysa should have a look at you."

"Just… let… me sleep… will be fine… Don't tell the rest…"

"Antares! Hey, you can't be asleep already!" she sighed. As a matter a fact, he WAS already sleeping like a baby. Not even wrath of heavens could wake him now.

She decided to let him rest and would later judge if she would ask for Phelysa's help. She didn't see how his condition could be kept a secret. She knew Antares most likely did not want to worry the rest but honestly, she couldn't see why the others shouldn't know about it.

Ri-anne lifted the blanket so as to cover him properly but her discovery left her experiencing an ominous chill.

His bed was harbouring uncountable amount of the same BLACK FEATHERS!


	22. Saga 5 Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online

Saga 5 Part 3

Phelysa hurried to Ri-anne when she saw her stepping down the stairs solemnly. She wrung an arm around Ri-anne's and asked, "So, how is Antares?" Her eyes shone with curiosity and concern.

The Assasin Cross swept a glance across the room. Everyone was expecting an answer from her, including Madam Lefain. She sat next to Feng-xen on a vanilla white sofa. Ivor studied her countenance carefully while leaning against the doorsill facing the veranda.

"Well… he's asleep now. He's sick now, so, he'd appreciate it if we do not disturb his rest," said Ri-anne. She did not mention the feathers. Perhaps it was better to not disclose it now until she uncovered what it was all about. No point making everyone worried, she thought.

"I'll go have a look at him," offered Phelysa.

Ri-anne immediately shot it down. "Don't! I mean… he's sleeping, after all. He seems capable of recovering on his own." She felt a pang of guilt after telling the lie, especially when Madam Lefain lit up at her words.

"That's wonderful! Then, I will attend to dinner right away. I'm sure all of you are famished after your travelling here," said the housekeeper affectionately.

On her words, they abruptly noticed their hunger. "Thanks, Madam Lefain," the group of youngsters chorused. She smiled and left them, her little feet carried her off swiftly to the back of the manor.

"Hey, Phelysa, interested in exploring the manor while waiting for dinner?" invited Galicia, an enthusiastic glint in her eyes. The High Priestess nodded eagerly. "Let's go!" The duo exited the living room, excited, as though they were about to explore the Temple of the Valkyries.

Feng-xen looked as disinterested as he could be. "I'll be the first to use the bathroom then." He stood up and went in search for the bathroom.

Ivor waited until he was out of sight before sitting on the couch opposite to Ri-anne. She was too absorbed in her thoughts to notice him.

"You were not being truthful, weren't you?" questioned Ivor quietly. "Your guardian is very ill and not recovering at all, am I right?"

The girl lifted her gaze, finding a pair of understanding and benign black eyes looking at her. She sighed. "I don't want my friends to worry over something that I'm sure none of us can explain," she confessed, "ah, why am I telling you?" She walked over to the veranda. Despite the serene view of the sea along with the setting sun, she could not bring herself to love it.

He too returned to his former pose by the doorsill leading to the veranda. "If you don't mind, Miss Zedt, you can tell me to relieve yourself of the burden. I won't be affected by your news about your guardian since I have not acquainted him yet. Besides, who knows I can be of help."

Ri-anne turned around to face him. She observed him carefully. There was something about him she couldn't explain that persuaded her almost naturally to open up to him. Seeing no harm to it and his points stood, she decided to speak. "My guardian's name is Antares Yilric, a Biochemist. We dislike and are both reluctant about our bond as guardian and ward."

"But you care for him, so does he," added Ivor.

She folded her arms and said contemplatively, "We don't know each other for a very long time. I think we are good friends because we share the same link with Grandpapa. We were taught by him and grew under him." She tugged a strand of hair behind her ear as the evening breeze picked up speed.

"So, what is it that bothers you yet can't be shared out aloud?" prodded Ivor.

Ri-anne threw at him a small brown pouch, which he caught with his two hands. He frowned at her, quizzed. "Open it," she told him. He did as told but he became more puzzled as he found a few black feathers inside it.

"I took those from Antares' room. His room was littered with it, covering the floors and even his bed. He wasn't suffering from any kind of sickness that I know. His body was burning for a second and then freezing the next. And he was very weak. He barely could speak," she described.

"Where did the feathers come from?" He was examining it but could not make anything out of it as well.

"If I had known, I wouldn't be as worried as I am, Ravens!" she growled.

Ivor smiled easily. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked a redundant question."

"Whatever I told you must not be repeated unless I give the permission!" she warned.

"No one will hear this matter from me," he promised.

She grunted. "It better be that way. I'll be resting in my room. Inform me when dinner's ready." With that said, she walked off.

"Yes, Miss Zedt," he obliged.

Ri-anne paused and tilted her head slightly to the left in his direction. "Thank you," she said, then resumed her walk.

"You're most welcome, Ri-anne," Ivor muttered under his breath, a small smile etched on his face as he watched her back and her golden-brown hair swished rhythmically along with the wind.


	23. Saga 5 Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online!

Saga 5 Part 4

Even though Delfred had been staying with Elliot and Marylyn for quite a while, he still felt void of the warmth of a home inside. He was missing his friends terribly and no matter how kind and thoughtful Marylyn was, he could not bring himself to treat her like family—like how he treated his closest friends. In fact, he felt rather unwanted. The two were obviously in love and his presence proved to be worthless and rather intruding.

He sliced into the lamb shank on his plate which was cooked by Marylyn, thinking about Phelysa's cooking. _What would I give to have a taste of Phelysa's slightly burnt steak now? _He sighed. She didn't cook great but at least he had fun teasing her. He was also missing Galicia's loud and cheery ways. As weird as it sounded, he was even missing Ri-anne's (sometimes untolerable) egoistic attitude, mulishness, and dictator-like leadership. He sighed again unhappily.

Elliot noticed it. He placed down his fork and knife and clasped his fingers together. "What is bothering you, Delfred?"

Delfred looked at him pitifully. "Elliot, I miss the girls a lot!" he whined. "I want Ri-anne, Galicia and Phelysa to come back to Prontera!"

Marylyn gazed at the Lord Knight with uncertainty and guilt. Elliot didn't make any eye contact with her when he spoke, "Send a message to Ri-anne and the others to return to Prontera. The Guild will be having an Extraordinary General Meeting on the 10th of June."

The red-haired Paladin lit up instantly. "Awesome! I'll let them know ASAP!" Throughout the rest of the dinner, he was very much delighted and looking forward to seeing his female comrades once more. He finished his lamb shank in such a hurry that Marylyn thought it was a miracle he did not choke on his food. Once his plate was empty, he slammed down his cutleries, excused himself and sped for the telegram office to deliver the message.

"Pass me the jam, Ravens," ordered Ri-anne.

"Say 'Please', sis." Feng-xen snatched the jar of jam from Ivor's hand before it reached Ri-anne. Ivor frowned at him.

Ri-anne glared at her brother. "Please!" she snapped icily. 

Feng-xen smiled pleasantly, placing the jar on the table within her reach. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Galicia and Phelysa hid their smiles.

"Whatever, Feng-xen."

In the middle of breakfast, a voice they weren't expecting greeted them in a jolly mood. "Wow! I'd never thought I would see so many people occupying my dining room!"

Ri-anne was about to return a mean remark when she suddenly realised who the speaker was. She looked up. "ANTARES!"

The Biochemist winced at her yell. "Glad to see you, too, Princess. You didn't have to shout. What brings you and everyone here?"

"You sure are right, Ri-anne, when you said he's recovering from his sickness," Galicia grinned.

_But that was a LIE!_

She shuffled towards him and slammed a hand onto his forehead and stared at him in wonder. He smiled queerly while frowning, taking her hand off gingerly. "What are you doing?"

The girl gawked at him. If he had pulled a joke on her on purpose, she would have made minced meat out of him but she knew he wasn't faking it. _Could he have been oblivious about his illness?_ She shot a look at Ivor. He was observing Antares too. She pulled him aside and asked him, "Antares, how did the feathers get into your room?"

This time, Antares was sure she was sick. It was his turn to raise his hand to her forehead but before his hand landed on her forehead, she slapped it away. "I'm not crazy," she hissed.

"Yes, you are because there are no feathers in my room. I don't even know what you are talking about. I was suffering from fever and a cold. That's all."

"Stop bullying Antares, Ri-anne. He just recovered. Let him have breakfast," Galicia joked from the table.

Ri-anne couldn't explain how he could forget such a big thing but she decided it wasn't the best time to force answers out of him. She returned to her seat. He pulled up the vacant seat at the opposite end of the long table. 

"So, as I was saying, what brings you lot here? I thank you for your kind visit but I don't think you just came out of the blue to visit me, Princess. Tell your guardian what you want," said Antares bluntly.

"He sounds like Santa!" commented Phelysa to Galicia. Ri-anne pretended she heard nothing. 

"A couple of days ago, the Book of the Dead was robbed from the Geffen Library. As discovered, the Tenshins are the main culprit behind it. Right now, I want to know what the Book of the Dead contains," she replied just as frank.

There was a brief moment of silence as Antares spread butter over his toast. The others remained quiet as well, eager to know the answer. 

"First of all, do you know what the Book of the Dead is, never mind its contents," he said softly. Now, he was spreading a layer of apple jam over the butter.

The listeners shook their heads.

"There are conditions if you want to read that book. One, you must be of the Transcendent Magician class. That's definite. Two, you must gain the permission from the head of the Geffen Library, which means not even the Chief of the Magic Order could read it if the Head Librarian denies access. It is a book, which most spell casters themselves have never read before. Now then, how do you expect me to know what the book is about?"

"You're saying that you know nothing about it?" Ri-anne enquired.

Antares mulled over his thoughts before restating his answer. "There is what we call rumours, Princess. More like a belief among the Magician Class, I would think."

"What kind of belief?" Phelysa asked inquisitively.

"The Magicians believe that the book reveals to one about the legend of the End of the World—Ragnarok." Antares shrugged. "I don't know how true that is though. It is what we call 'hearsay' with no evidence at all."

"But if that is true, what would the Tenshins want with it? It simply talks about some legend which may never exist in the first place," Galicia wondered aloud.

"Not unless… the legend _is_ real and the Book of the Dead tells (perhaps encoded) _how _it could be called upon the world," Ivor finally voiced out his opinion, his countenance pensive and grim.

Ri-anne brooded upon the austere suggestion. "We must investigate this matter thoroughly. I want to know why the Tenshins desire for the book so much."

"If the PKA can find out nothing about it, I don't suppose it is going to be easy," Galicia sighed.

"We could always seek help from the AGO or the Assassins Guild," proposed Phelysa but made a face when she recalled their situation. 

Feng-xen cleared his throat. "I am sure Uncle Remynore would be happy to help us. We could always go back to Morroc."

Ri-anne stuck out her tongue at him. "You wish!"

Antares interrupted the siblings' squabble, suddenly taking interest in Ivor. "Ri-anne, you haven't introduced me to your new friend there."

"Who? Oh, him. Ivor Ravens, former Knight. He lost his Profession Card and is Zeny-less," she said in a few words, wiping her lips with her napkin. 

Feng-xen butted in. "I convinced her to let him stick with us."

"I see." Antares gave another queer look at Feng-xen and Ivor but averted his attention to the door when Madam Lefain exclaimed in delight.

"Antares, you are well already!"

"Of course, Aunt Lefain. I wouldn't want to worry you any more than I have," he chuckled as she gave a peck on his cheek and hugged him. Ri-anne turned her gaze away, feeling envious all of a sudden. Though they were master and servant, they were intimate like mother and son. 

"Oh, yes, Lady Ri-anne, there is a telegram for you," said Madam Lefain, walking to her. She handed over a piece of folded paper. 

"For me? Here?" She was puzzled. She didn't remember telling anyone of her coming to Alberta. 

"It must be Delfred! I told him we were coming to Alberta," said Phelysa brightly.

"You gave him Antares' residence's address too?" Ri-anne asked sceptically. 

Her friend smiled sheepishly. "You never know if he wants to join us here, right? Well, what does the telegram say? Is he coming over?"

She scanned it quickly and snorted, "No, he is not. It's the other way around. We are being 'summoned' to return to Prontera."


	24. Saga 5 part 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online!

Saga 5 Part 5

Phelysa nudged Galicia gently on her arm. She jerked her head once at Ri-anne's direction. Galicia shrugged and shook her head. Both of them did not know if they should approach their Assassin Cross friend who was standing by the veranda.

Ri-anne gripped the balcony and lifted herself over it. The two behind her panicked for an instant but relaxed when she merely settled down on the balcony. "Why are you two standing behind me?" she voiced out.

Taking it as a sign that she wanted company, they walked up to her. "We were… we were wondering…" stuttered Phelysa.

"If I would attend the EGM?" Ri-anne finished the sentence for her. Her dark green eyes set on the sea.

The High Priestess glanced sideways at the Master Smith. "Ri-anne…?" she uttered, hesitating if she should continue. 

"We know how you feel about Elliot," Galicia said it in one go; direct and brief.

Ri-anne chuckled hollowly. "I'm not surprised about it. We are the best of friends, after all."

"We understand if you do not wish to attend the EGM Elliot called for. We won't force you to go, Ri-anne," said Phelysa, hoping that she would know they were considerate.

The other's head lowered as she sighed. "I was the idiot anyway. How could I expect him to feel the same way as how I did for me?"

She inhaled deeply and set her jaw firm. "But putting personal feelings aside, I still care about Lex Crusaw. I am the second-in-command anyway. I want to have a say in whatever decisions the Guild is going to make."

  
Phelysa and Galicia brightened up. "We knew you wouldn't abandon Lex Crusadaw!" they hugged her tightly and affectionately.

"Argh! Girls! I can't breathe!" Ri-anne joked, laughing. Inside her head, however, she was in a heavy and serious mood.

_Delfred mentioned nothing about the EGM's agenda. What would it be? Are you the only one who knows, Elliot?_

"Thanks for showing us around, Antares," said Feng-xen on the way back to the Biochemist's house. Ivor added his thanks as well, though he seemed a little preoccupied.

"Well, I guess the girls' talk should be over by now," Antares quipped, smiling. 

Ivor stared ahead into space, deep in his thoughts. "Is Elliot Nedan of Lex Crusadaw that important to Ri-anne?"

"Long story, Ivor," said Feng-xen. "I think my sis had a crush on him."

"Oh?" Ivor frowned. Antares listened in for this was news for him too.

"Ri-anne and the girls used to live in Prontera but they left for Geffen after Elliot let in a female stranger into their Guild and home without Ri-anne's agreement. She is the Vice Guild Leader by the way. That's what Phelysa told me. From the way it looks to me, Sis must have taken it hard," said Feng-xen.

Ivor cast his gaze towards the pavement they were treading on. _I should never have left her side._

Antares cleared his throat. "I think there is another story I would like to hear."

"What story?" asked Feng-xen.

"The one which tells about who Ivor really is."

Feng-xen and Ivor stopped dead in their tracks. 

He spun around to confront them. "I want to know who you are and your purpose for tagging along Ri-anne's gang. Do not lie to me, gentlemen. I am not too fond of liars. You're part of it, Feng-xen, I can tell. Come off clean before I expose the two of you without a chance to defend yourselves before Ri-anne."

Ivor sighed helplessly. "I think I understand why Sir Sen-yu appointed you as Ri-anne's guardian. You are a very sharp person. Very well, we will be honest to you."


	25. Saga 6 Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online

Saga 6 Part 1

"Let go of my mother!" a red-haired boy yelled, his small fists useless against the two grown men. They shoved him away, sniggering at his helplessness as he fell heavily onto the sand.

"Run, Delfred! Take Dalton and run!!" shrieked the woman, stopping her elder son from trying to save her. One of the masked men slapped her, knocking her to the ground. Delfred was about to rush to his mother's side when he saw the more burly man of the two raised a knife at her. He screamed as he witnessed his mum being stabbed and murdered before his eyes.

"MUUUUMMMMMM!!"

Delfred jolted awake, frightened, his body trembling. He didn't know if he had screamed aloud but from the peaceful silence of the mansion, he guessed he did not. He laid a hand over his forehead.

_When will I be released from these haunts?! _

He encountered this dream plentiful times. It had accompanied him in almost every sleep, leaving him scared and helpless. He gripped onto the pendant which he wore around his neck, trying to convince himself it was all in the past. Every time he had the dream, he would feel giddy with fear and rage. He sat up on his single bed, unable to return to sleep. The clock beside his bed showed that it was five in the morning. He decided it was pointless going back to sleep anyway.

"_Run, Delfred! Take Dalton and run!!"_

"Mum," breathed Delfred, holding his head with a hand remorsefully. "Forgive me." _Because of my cowardice, I couldn't save Dalton._

Ri-anne halted before the Prontera Chivalry Hall which was located at the north-west of Capital Prontera. The large, stadium-like building was also the headquarters of the PKA. Elliot had set the venue for Lex Crusadaw's EGM to be carried out here as expected. The Guild normally booked a hall whenever a grand meeting which involved every single member was held.

"You three can't enter. You're not guild members. After the meeting, we will contact you. Don't wander off to far," Ri-anne advised. "You can make your way to Geffen first if you want. We will catch up with you later."

"No," Ivor blurted without a second thought. "I… I mean, we will wait for you."

Ri-anne watched him queerly but dismissed him. "It's your choice," she muttered. Then, with Galicia and Phelysa by her side, they proceeded for the EGM.

"You could've been able to follow her in if you accepted her invitation into the Guild," said Feng-xen when the girls were out of earshot.



"No," Ivor answered, turning his back against the Prontera Chivalry Hall when Ri-anne was out of sight. "I'm supposed to be a nobody now anyway without a Profession Card."

Antares chuckled, "Are you sure there is no other reason?"

"And what other reasons should I have?" he asked flatly. They were walking towards Prontera's central.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you didn't want your love rival as your leader?" the biochemist teased.

A tight smile appeared on Ivor's face. "I'm twenty-five already. I can't be as childish as that, Antares." He looked at Antares and Feng-xen meaningfully. Watching Ivor abide Ri-anne day–in and day-out, they had almost forgotten that he was actually Zivon Derylse, only son of the current Assassin Guild leader.

"I will not take any orders from any Lord Knight," Ivor continued, stern. "And I will not bind myself to any guild because I do not wish to pledge loyalty to anyone except leaders I deem worthy. Otherwise… why didn't _you _enter Lex Crusadaw, Antares?"

Antares gazed at a distance contemplatively, "I've always been on my own. I don't see why I should join a guild now."

"I agree with you, Ivor!" Feng-xen exclaimed, beaming at his soon-to-be brother-in-law.

"No one's asking you!" Ivor laughed, ruffling his hair. He tried to avoid his hand but the elder Assassin Cross proved to be faster. "You can't outdo me in speed, kiddo."

"Don't treat me like a kid anymore!" Feng-xen growled, shoving his head away.

"Oh-ho! Someone here thinks that he's a grown-up already!" Ivor grinned.

"Well, I am!" huffed the nineteen-year-old indignantly.

But Ivor didn't retort him any further. He looked alert and suspicious. Before Antares and Feng-xen could question him, he vanished into thin air. They knew without saying that something was up. If Ivor had left thus abruptly, it could only mean that the matter was urgent and that he did not wish to alert the enemy.

"He used 'Cloak'," uttered Feng-xen. Antares nodded. Since both of them did not bring an item infused with the Maya-puple card, they had no way of tracking Ivor. They could only wait for his news.

Ivor appeared in an alley, hidden from the public. There was no mistake that _he_ was here. The person had been watching them the moment he and his companions entered Prontera City. He did not alert the others because he did not want to rattle the spy.

"Come out, I am alone now," he said aloud.

Indeed, from the shadows of the walls, a figure emerged. "You have very keen senses. You make a very worthy opponent."



"You are a Tenshin!" Ivor hissed. While his blood boiled, he was careful to keep a clear head. He recalled him as the Paladin who tried to kill Ri-anne in Geffen Field.

The boy's face was a little pale and emotionless as usual. "I am not a Tenshin. Misquelle is. I do what she tells me but not what Versator orders me."

Ivor studied him. A young fellow undeniably, with maroon hair, short and matted. He suddenly caught eye of the legendary shield behind him. _He owns the Herald of God? _The gigantic shield was practically as tall as its owner. The last time he saw him, he was too occupied in rescuing Ri-anne and did not notice it. He thought it was rather impossible for the boy to manipulate it well. "Why are you following us?"

"Do you wish that I've followed you to kill you and your friends?" he said coldly.

"If you have come to hurt my friends, I _will _kill you," answered Ivor, just as cold in attitude.

He turned away from him, heaving the Herald of God against his left shoulder as though it weighed nothing. "I am interested in neither your blood nor your friends'. I am here to tell you that the Scavenging is almost at its end. Be ready."

_The Scavenging? What…?_ But it was easy to assume it was an important piece of information. "Why are you telling me this? Who are you?"

But he merely walked out of the alley and into the midst of the crowd. Ivor did not hold him back. He already declared he was not a member of the Tenshin and he was not in Prontera to kill. In fact, he was unsure if the boy… was an enemy or a masked alliance.


	26. Saga 6 Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online!

Saga 6 Part 2

"Ri-anne!" Delfred roared in absolute delight when he saw her, Galicia and Phelysa enter the hall. The hall was more of an auditorium, with seats facing a stage. He bounced merrily to the three girls. He was about to give them a big hug when Galicia swung her broad sword at him as a blunt warning.

Delfred's arms drooped down and he was a little mad at her. "I'm being warm-hearted, Galicia!"

"Save your warmth for yourself, Delfred," she said dryly.

"I'm so so so so so infinitely happy to see you girls again!" he cheered.

Ri-anne laughed at his desperation. "I get your point, Delfred. We miss you a lot too despite Galicia's wielding of blade."

Phelysa called for a 'Blessing' on Delfred and giggled, "A greeting gift, Del. We really miss you!"

The place was buzzing with greetings and reunions like the group. There were swift swiping and boasting of tales about one another's adventure. The laughter was loud and jolly. It was a good atmosphere.

"Miss Ri-anne, the meeting is about to commence. We need you at the stage now," informed a fellow member Wizard. Ri-anne nodded and followed him while Galicia, Phelysa and Delfred went to sit at the front rows which were reserved especially for higher-ranking members.

When she stepped onto the stage and saw Elliot who also just noticed her, she wanted to walk away from the hall on the spot. She knew Marylyn was somewhere in this hall since Elliot had extended an invitation to her. But she held her grounds and controlled her temper for the time being. She had to know what was going on in the Guild.

Ri-anne took the empty chair beside Elliot and sat down behind the rectangular table without a word. She did not even bother to address him or set an eye on him. From her behaviour, Elliot easily guessed she was still furious at him. He became stiff when he recalled Delfred telling him that she had special feelings for him.

"Should we… start the meeting now?" he asked, uncertain to speak to her.

"You called for this meeting. Therefore, you are the one who shall decide when it starts," she said icily. Elliot grimaced but turned to his members, summoning for silence. Everyone halted their conversations and sat with attention in their seats.

He gave one more nervous glance at Ri-anne and then began, "Members of Lex Crusadaw, I thank you for honouring the Guild by attending this important meeting. I will head straight to my point without further ado.

"Fellow comrades, the Tenshins have acted without remorse for their sins. How many have fallen because of their cruel and incomprehensible motives? They called themselves the Godly 

Templars but they work like devilish demons. The PKA had revealed the objective of that blood-lusting organisation—the summoning of Ragnarok, which would destroy our world!"

Ri-anne abruptly looked up at him. _Ragnarok… end of the world… _She had a flashback of reading the newspapers when the PKA announced their finds including the statement that the Tenshins had gotten their hands on the Old Magic Scroll. _But… if they have the Old Magic Scroll, why did they steal the Book of the Dead then? _It didn't make sense. The Tenshins claimed to have the Old Magic Scroll which told of the way to summon Ragnarok. So, what was the use of owning the Book of the Dead which perhaps only tell of the consequences of Ragnarok?

"The PKA has urged every guild around to gather strength in order to prepare for war against the Tenshin Organisation. But I have notice that due to the strict policies of Lex Crusadaw, our intake of members is largely restricted. It is a time when we need to acquire as much manpower as possible. Hence, I have decided to drop the policies regarding member intake."

"I object!" bellowed Ri-anne, enraged and up on her feet. "The policies are there for a reason."

"This is an urgent situation!" answered Elliot back, frustrated.

The one hundred and fifty members were taken aback by their two leaders' arguments. They had never seen them disagree with each other. They fidgeted uncomfortably in their seats at the unusual circumstances. Whispers leaked and they wondered how this meeting would turn out.

"This looks bad…" muttered Delfred.

"Who do you think is right? Elliot or Ri-anne?" asked Phelysa.

"It's quantity against quality, I guess," murmured Galicia, arms crossed.

"No, we are not in need of absorbing a huge amount of manpower now. Other guilds may be growing larger and larger but it does not concern us because in the end, the aim is to defeat the Tenshin! There is no reason for us to drop tradition," countered Ri-anne. "Our rules made Lex Crusadaw a superior guild. Without them, we will be just like any ordinary guild."

Elliot saw the determination in her eyes and he knew he could not defeat her with words. "Very well, we won't decide. The members will. They will speak the voice of the Guild."

"You…!" Ri-anne seethed in anger but she had to respect her members. "I will listen to the decision made by the Guild."

The Guild was obviously split into two sides. Even Phelysa, Galicia and Delfred had difficulties in voting. Both intentions were meant to keep the strength of the Guild but they were two different ways. Honestly, they thought Ri-anne had the more rational reason. So they voted for her. They purposely avoided eye contact with neither her nor Elliot.

Unfortunately, Elliot's decision stood because Ri-anne's perception lost by two votes. It was a simple majority win. She could not reject but she also could not accept the decision made by the Guild. Disappointed in her members for failing to see her vision, she stepped off the stage and made her exit. The members watched her leave quietly. Those who voted for Ri-anne felt sorry for her whereas those who voted for Elliot began to ponder if their choice was right.

_This is a terrible mistake, Elliot. Lex Crusadaw will never be the same._

She pushed open the doors of the hall and walked off, not wanting to be part of the meeting anymore.


	27. Saga 6 Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online…

Saga 6 Part 3

"Isn't that Ri-anne?!" gasped Antares. He thought he mistook someone else for his ward but apparently, it _was _her, the girl who was striding pass them. Feng-xen and Ivor craned their necks to see. They were having some drinks outside a café while waiting for the Lex Crusadaw Guild to finish the meeting but they didn't think it would be THAT soon.

Ivor had shortly rejoined Feng-xen and Antares after his encounter with the strange boy and was about to relate his account with the Paladin when Antares thought he saw Ri-anne. He frowned as he saw her trudged down the street. She looked upset and fuming. He stood up and abandoned his Moroccan coffee.

"Do you think we should let him go after her?" Feng-xen muttered to Antares as they watched him leave for her.

Antares sighed, "Better him than me. Ri-anne seems to be in an ugly mood. I wouldn't want to be caught by her temper. I would advise to let her calm down on her own but do you think he would heed me?"

Feng-xen chuckled, "I know what you mean."

"Miss Zedt!" Ivor called out but she did not respond. He pushed past a couple of people and finally caught up with her. Without thinking, he placed a grip on her wrist to stop her.

Half-shocked and half-irritated, she flung a fierce fist at whoever was stupid enough, in her opinion, to interfere with her thoughts then.

Ivor did not expect that and without willing to, he avoided the fist. _Damn…!_



But she wasn't in the mood to discuss about how he who was supposed to be an incapable fighter avoid her agile offense. "What do you want!" she yelled at him. She didn't mean to vent her anger on others but she'd blame it on his poor timing. Passer-bys eyed them curiously.

He thought she was a strange Assassin-Cross. Assassins were intended to be people who feel the least because they can control their emotions perfectly. The best of Assassins never showed their feelings. But her eyes could tell everything she was feeling inside her right now. The suffocating rage, the disappointing bitterness, the tearful heartbreak…

He let go of her wrist. "I'm sorry. I… I was just worried for you. What happened?"

Ri-anne scowled, "Don't nose into my business, Ravens, or don't you blame me for abusing you."

"And if I insist?" he pressed.

She glowered, then, smiled in an evil sort of way. "You, follow me."

He cringed and knew he was getting himself into some sort of unknown trouble which he would most likely regret later. But there's no turning back now. He inhaled and braced himself for whatever was to come.

He imagined all sorts of cruel punishment Ri-anne had cooked up for him but he certainly did not expect this.

Ri-anne had brought him outside of the City's wall where she rested below a tree. "Ravens," she snapped.

"Err… Yes, Miss Zedt?"

"Go and find fifty porings and lead them to me."

He stared at her stupidly.

"Within half an hour."

He blinked, wondering if he'd heard wrong. "Excuse me?"

"Don't complain. The last time I told Delfred to find one hundred with the same amount of time. You have it easier already," said Ri-anne, eyes already closed and prepared for a short nap.

"And… if I can't complete the task?" he chanced the question.

"Oh, you better pray that doesn't happen. Delfred used to be unable to complete this task and when he couldn't manage it, he couldn't get up from the bed for three days because he took the porings place," the girl drawled, then added, "But lately he's been doing really well… Anyway, tick tock, Ravens!"

Ivor was skeptical about her threat but he wouldn't want to offend her. Fifty porings under half an hour was not impossible if there were enough porings nearby. He was about to sprint off when he saw Feng-xen waving at him wildly with his arms from a bush near the gates to the Capital. Antares was with him too. He sneaked quietly from the napping Ri-anne to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" he spoke in a secretive way.

"We trailed you and Ri-anne. I know my sister will make things hard for you," said Feng-xen.

"On the contrary, she claimed that she made things a little easier for me," said Ivor wryly.

"Let me guess, she asked you to find porings," guessed Antares.

Ivor chuckled, "You know her pretty well, I see, or did she make you do this before?"

"Delfred complained about it first thing after he knew I was appointed as her guardian. He wanted me to seize her sadistic act but you know Ri-anne, she would not listen to me. So, I cooked up this potion which is really effective," said Antares. He slid off a glass tube of greenish liquid from his multi-purpose belt.

"This, my friend, smudge it all over yourself and for fifteen minutes, the stench will attract all porings within 500 meters radius. I've enhanced it. This one's better than the one I gave to Delfred. His could only do 350 meters." Antares swirled the liquid in it and presented it to Ivor.

Ivor took it with gratitude. This potion would greatly lessen his trouble. "Thanks a lot, Antares."

"Not a problem at all. With this, I am sure she will have a very good impression of you. I do hope you two fulfill Sir Senyu's last wish as soon as possible," the Biochemist remarked. Ivor looked at him questioningly. He sighed, "She's a really troublesome ward to have. Once you two are married to one another, then she'll come of age and I'll naturally be free of the responsibility as her guardian!"

"Oh…"

A throbbing vein appeared at the side of Ri-anne's head. There were strange bouncing noises surrounding her, disturbing her nap. She hated it when people interrupted her sleep.

Annoyed, she felt for her Sucsamad and lashed it out of its sheath from around her waist. She opened her eyes to see a sea of porings around her. There were at least two hundred of them. Ivor was about to go up to her and report that he had accomplished the task but Feng-xen quickly grabbed him to hide behind the bushes along with Antares.



He immediately understood why.

An evil glint appeared in her eyes.

The next they knew, she was 'Meteor Assault'-ing through the swarm of porings. It was a poring massacre. Any NGOs which are the protect-the-porings crusaders would've shrieked at the scene and begun sueing her for abusing the rights of porings.

"Does she normally do this?" asked Ivor curiously.

"When she's really angry, yeah," replied Feng-xen. "Those poor pink creatures never stood a chance against my sister. I feel so sorry for them." He exhaled remorsefully.

"At least she's found her own way of releasing her frustration," said Ivor.

"You said it as though it's a very right thing to do," said Feng-xen.

"Well, it is! It's better than her caging everything up inside her, no?"

Feng-xen surrendered. He turned to his sister's guardian. "Don't you have anything to say about it, Antares?"

"My potion works superbly!"

He groaned at his words. "Anyway,we'll leave first. We wouldn't want to get risk being caught by Ri-anne."

Ivor nodded. "Thanks again, guys."



While they left, he too went into the open now that all of the porings were gone. Ri-anne dropped back down under the same tree, satisfied. She noticed Ivor as he was walking to her.

"That was amazing. Thank you." She smiled at him, feeling much relieved now that most of her unhappiness had vanished along with the porings.

"You're welcome. I didn't know the porings' fate," said Ivor lightly.

"You think it was unnecessary?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No, it was necessary—to help you calm down." A gentle smile touched his lips. "So… are you willing to tell me what happened during the meeting now?"

She nodded solemnly. Ivor sat down, crossed-legs beside her and listened to her attentively as she gave him an account of the decision of Lex Crusadaw to abandon the tradition on selecting members, the preparation of war and her doubts about the Old Magic Scrolls and the Book of the dead.

"I still think the Book of the Dead must play some vital role in the Tenshins' plan," emphasised Ivor. "The PKA right now seems to be dead certain that the Tenshins are planning to summon Ragnarok. And the preparation of war is equivalent to saying that it's a pre-war era. The sad thing is, we are not be the ones to decide the date of war. It is the Tenshins."

Ri-anne admitted that she had the same thinking.

"I met the Paladin who struck you down back in Geffen Field," he said quietly, looking into the late afternoon sky.

She veered her head sharply at him.

"He said he wasn't here to kill but to tell us that, 'the Scavenging is almost at its end'."

"What does it mean…?" There was just so many pieces of puzzles that she felt she had no way of fixing them at all.

I am as confused as you. We need some time to think," said Ivor. He got up and extended a hand to her. "Let's return to the city. I'm sure your friends are waiting for you."

Ri-anne grasped his hand and allowed him to help her up. "You're right. Let's go."

Watching her lead the way, Ivor smiled to himself, glad that he had been able to chase her gloom away.


	28. Saga 6 Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online.

Saga 6 Part 4

"Oh, where did you take Ivor to? Did you bully him?!" Feng-xen faked his anxiety when he saw his sister and Ivor walking to the café where they were supposed to be before Ivor left for Ri-anne. Ivor thought he could have won the 'Rune Midgards Golden Globe Award' for his great acting skills.

"Don't speak nonsense, Feng-xen, when have I ever bullied anyone?" Ri-anne sniffed in a prim and proper way. Antares and Feng-xen snorted incredulously. Ivor brushed the back of his head and smiled awkwardly. "Anyway, let's go back to the inn first. Phelysa and Galicia should be joining us shortly. We need to really discuss the whole Tenshin business."

Upon reaching the inn in Prontera, they coincidentally met up with Phelysa, Galicia and Delfred. They had expected her to be in a vicious mood which was why they barely could conceal their surprise when she looked fine and in control. Despite themselves, they were relieved about it. Ivor instantly grasped Delfred's attention, however, since he had never met him before.

Ivor saw him looking at him enquiringly. He introduced himself as Ivor Ravens but when he was about to explain how he ended up with the gang, Ri-anne interrupted, "He'll tell you later. Right now, we have business to attend to. Don't worry, he can be trusted."

Feng-xen shot Ivor a look, almost leaked out a grin if Antares had not nudged him. Ivor had a hard time concealing his own over delighted smile. Entering the inn, Ri-anne found them a spot at the very corner of the inn, away from most of the customers. They crowded over a table, the three girls sitting on one side of the table, the guys on the other. Thankfully, the place was spacious.

After ordering their drinks, Ri-anne wanted Delfred to tell her what had happened during the meeting after she had left. Delfred looked nervously at Galicia and Phelysa, clearing his throat.

"Umm… after you left… there were arguments but the majority won. The Guild's policies will be removed," he informed regretfully.

"I'm sorry, Ri-anne, we could've argued harder but… Elliot's still our friend," apologised Phelysa meekly.

Ri-anne waved a hand and shook her head. "I understand, Phelysa. But is there anything else I should know that was discussed in the meeting?"

"Well, I think it's worth noting how much Elliot's trying to expand our guild," Galicia spoke her mind. She looked at Ri-anne. "He was never so aggressive in adding members. If you think about it, Ri-anne's point is still solid. Everyone's aim is to defeat the Tenshins. It doesn't matter which guild we're in because we'll still be fighting the same evil."

Delfred gasped, "Wow, Galicia! I didn't know you are such an analyst."

Galicia gritted her teeth, taking it as an insult. She swung her broad sword; the flat of it banged Delfred's head. Feng-xen who was sitting next to him made sure he wasn't caught between the fire.

"Owww…!"Delfred groaned, rubbing his head. "You didn't have to hit me so hard!"



"Shush!" chided Ri-anne. It wasn't the time for sidetracks. "Galicia's right. But if it is so, why is he doing this?"

"Clearly, if it's not in his character to be aggressive in expanding the guild in such a short moment's notice, then he's acting out of pressure," stated Antares as-a-matter-of-factly.

"The Prontera Knights Association…" Ri-anne sighed. "This must be it. He's one of the top ten members in it. I assume if the PKA is so certain about a war with the Tenshins, they must've ordered their members who are guild leaders to expand their guild." Delfred, Phelysa and Galicia stared at her.

She sighed again helplessly, "In other words, the PKA's members' guild are similar to armies serving the PKA."

"But… that makes us bonded with the PKA even if we're not of the Knight class!" exclaimed Galicia, outraged. Phelysa hushed her in case people overheard their conversation. Dropping to a fierce whisper, she added, "How come you never told us, Ri-anne?!"

Ri-anne bit her lower lip, guilty. "I wasn't supposed to know about it as well. I accidentally stumbled across the mission files in Elliot's private study room once. Since Elliot said the files were off limits, I was tempted to read them. I wanted to know why it was banned because I doubted it was to protect the privacy of clients.

"I was baffled, discovering that the missions we accepted were all actually orders from the PKA. So, I questioned him about it. Then only did he tell me that the fates of the Knight class are determined by the PKA. The PKA, like the Assassins Guild, has the power to retract their members Profession Card. He claims that the PKA are very strict in terms of loyalty and they do not take it lightly when their members are disobedient," she confessed.

Ivor made a disapproving sound. "The PKA is nothing like the Assassins Guild. The Assassins Guild disciplines her members but never forces them to do things out of their will, not unless the situation is critical. The PKA is merely manipulating its members to its benefit. So much for righteous Knights." He immediately received nudges from Antares and Feng-xen who were sitting on his two sides. He realised his blunder and quickly attempted to rescue it. "I mean… if I had known earlier being a Knight means being trapped by the PKA, I would never have chosen this path."

"Uh-huh, and you sure know a lot about the Assassin Guild," said Ri-anne, quite suspicious.

Ivor shrugged. "I have a friend who's in the Assassin Guild. He tells me a little bit of this and that about it.

"Whatever it is, Delfred, Phelysa and Galicia, please forgive me for not telling you about the bond between Lex Crusadaw and the PKA. Elliot asked me not to and I didn't think it would have any impact on us. Looks like I'm gravely wrong," admitted Ri-anne.

"Aww… silly girl, we forgive you," said Phelysa, hugging her. Galicia did the same, saying, "No way would we blame you."



"Thanks… I think more importantly right now is to figure out what the Tenshins are doing. If we know what they're up to, our chances of defeating them would be easier," said the dark green-eyed on.

A waitress came to deliver their drinks. They kept quiet and did not carry on their conversation until she was away. Ivor took the role of resuming the discussion. "What I want to know is the contents of the Book of the Dead."

"Yeah, if the Old Magic Scroll already tells the Tenshins how to summon Ragnarok, what else can the Book of the Dead tell them?" Delfred continued.

Antares chuckled. "There are a lot of things the Book of the Dead might tell." His statement caught their attention, causing them to listen eagerly. "For example, the Old Magic Scroll might reveal the things needed to summon Ragnarok whereas the Book of the Dead might reveal how to use them to summon Ragnarok. It's like potion-making. Without the instructions, you can't brew the potions even if you have the ingredients. But of course, it's only a guess. No one ever set eyes on the Old Magic Scroll before beside the Tenshins."

"But there must be those who have read the Book of the Dead before!" Galicia drew an assumption.

"Yes and I've done a little of my own investigation. Just last year, a young High-Wizard was awarded the opportunity to study the Book of the Dead by the Head of the Geffen Library. It wasn't known widely since it was actually a personal favour which the Head Librarian owed him," informed Antares.

"How did you know this? You must have given a lot of effort to uncover this fact," Ri-anne complimented him.

"Not really. I just had to write to the Head Librarian and ask him a few questions. I knew him personally actually," admitted Antares bashfully.

Everyone gawked at him. "You could've mentioned earlier!" they said in unison, forgetting that they were supposed to keep it down.

"Shhh!! It made no difference now that I've extracted valuable information," Antares defended himself.

"Tell us who the High-Wizard is then!" growled Ri-anne impatiently.

"Varrick Klighten."


	29. Saga 6 Part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online.

Saga 6 Part 5

"Misquelle."

The voice was distorted on purpose by an electronic device, rendering the listeners unable to identify the speaker. They knew him only by the name he gave them to address him. The echoes of it in the abandoned church of Glaisthelm made it sound even creepier.

"Yes, Lord Versator," the twelve-year-old said in a sing-song tune.

The demonic-like voice laughed. "You are as cheerful as always, Misquelle."

"Thank you, my Lord," she beamed. The others, besides Misael scorned at her, disgusted.

"I have a mission for you."

"Who shall die this time?" said Misquelle, delighting in the thought of yet another killing. Misael was silent. His countenance did not betray his loathing for Versator.

"Yehovic Idlan and Varrick Klighten."

Her big, childish eyes widened with utmost bliss. But Misael did not like the sound of it. "Versator."

"It's Lord Versator, Misael! Do not disrespect our leader," sneered Shenola, the High- Priestess.



"He is _your_ leader, not mine," Misael reminded her in his calm, unchanging tone. She hissed at him but Versator interrupted them.

"Let him be, Shenola. Yes, Misael? You disagree with Misquelle's mission?"

"They are both Magician-class, the same as Misquelle. She shouldn't battle them."

A spine-chilling laugh rang. "I believe in Misquelle's ability. She surpasses them; she is beyond them." Misquelle smiled widely, like a child who had just received a truck of candies.

"If Misquelle is hurt, you will not live a day longer, Versator."

There was a short moment of silence. Versator knew his threat was real. Ever since he met the Paladin, he had sensed he was no ordinary Paladin. To him, he was a wild stallion, powerful and unbound to anyone. It was a regret that he was only a liability. But he knew, so long as Misquelle stayed loyal to him, he was as good as his chess piece.

"You will go with Misquelle, am I not right, Misael?" It was not a question but a mocking from him.

Misael did not take the bait. "For her, I will go, not you, Versator… Not you."

Marylyn tapped lightly on Elliot's study room's door, carrying a blue mug of coffee in a hand. The Lord Knight who was reading a book looked up and smiled. She returned a smile as well and entered. She placed the mug on the table, taking a seat. She wasn't sure what to say, clenching and loosening her fingers, nervous.

"Elliot—"



"I had no choice, Marylyn," he answered without hearing out her question. He took a sip from the mug.

"But Miss Zedt will continue to be angry at you," she said, worried.

He sighed, leaning back on his armchair. "It can't be helped. I wouldn't have made this decision if I could have it any other way. But if I do not expand the Guild now, the Commander would think I am not carrying out his orders. The rules which Ri-anne and I created must be set aside. If Lex Crusadaw goes on abiding it, it cannot grow quickly in numbers for the qualification rules are much too strict."

"Elliot, why didn't you discuss with her beforehand? I can't blame her for being upset about this," chided Marylyn.

"She won't agree even if I told her first," he argued. He frowned, "Why do you speak for her, Marylyn? She treated you poorly when you two first met."

Marylyn's head drooped low. "Well… I think I can understand her actions perfectly. I am a girl, I should know," she muttered. Elliot could not catch what she was saying and was about to ask her to repeat herself when she lifted her head to look at him. "Elliot, I know our being together must have hurt her. I can see that she likes you the way I do. That's why; please try to avoid hurting her if you can, alright?"

Elliot stood up and went to her side, kneeling on one knee before her, smiling. "You have a very kind heart, Marylyn. That's exactly what attracts me to you. I promise, I will not hurt her unnecessarily."

The Dancer giggled. The romantic atmosphere, however, was interrupted by Delfred's footsteps.

"Delfred!" Elliot got to his feet and called out to him as he passed the study room.

Delfred stopped at the door. He saw Marylyn and nodded at her as a greeting. "Yeah?"

"Where… where's Ri-anne?" he asked. He knew the answer but he had to ask.

For the first time ever, Delfred gazed at him coldly. "So you remember you had a friend named Ri-anne once?"

"I've never…"

"She's left for Geffen again." He stormed off grouchily to his room, leaving Elliot speechless, in his wake.

"I have _never _met an Assassin Cross who sleeps as much as her!" commented Feng-xen, flustered. "It's nine and she's not planning to get up yet?!"

"She's tired, that's all," said Ivor.

"I'll go check on her," offered Phelysa. Antares followed her voluntarily. Finding their way to her room, she knocked on the door. "Ri-anne? Are you awake?"

They heard a sneeze, and then another. The locked of the door was unlocked clumsily. Another sneeze. Phelysa and Antares glanced at one another. When the door opened, they saw a sick Ri-anne. Her hair was untied, her eyes unfocused and her nose red. A tissue was in her hand.

"Achoo!" she drew a breath. "I can't believe this."

"Bed, now!" summoned Phelysa, like a mother. Ri-anne groaned but she had no will to object. She grabbed a fresh piece of tissue from the bedside table before getting on her bed again. Phelysa felt her forehead. "A light fever. You're down with a cold, Ri-anne."

"I'm okay, Phelysa!" she insisted.

"Nope, you're not okay. You're not going anywhere until you've recovered from your cold," said Phelysa.

"But we have to –achoo!— see… Varrick Klighten!" she protested though she clearly knows she didn't have the strength at the time to do so.

"We can visit him and ask questions on your behalf. You have to get well soon!" It was final. No use for her to argue. She could only blame herself for getting sick at a time like this.

"Your turn to be sick, huh?" said Antares before walking out of the room. The girl answered with yet, another sneeze. Her guardian laughed.

Phelysa wasted no time in telling May and June to prepare hot broth for Ri-anne. She informed the others that Ri-anne was sick and would not be able to join them for Varrick Klighten's interview. When they were about to leave, Ivor suddenly volunteered to stay back.

"Why?" asked Galicia. "Phelysa's more than enough to take care of Ri-anne."

"Because I... well, the three of you are sufficient to go ask Varrick Klighten a few questions," countered Ivor.

"So be it," Antares interjected. Galicia shrugged, signalling she was fine about it. After that, the trio left the Geffen villa to pay the High-Wizard a visit.

Varrick Klighten lived in a secluded cottage just outside the northern Geffen walls. It was a simple cottage with a neat lawn and clean windows. Galicia was about to call out for the owner when she noticed strange movements in the house. A young boy and girl were facing a man who was backing away from them, as though in danger.

Antares saw the girl raised her Wizardry Staff. "Galicia, smash down the door now!"

Galicia did not question him as he threw at her his Zwei Axe. Without delay, she summoned, "Hammer Fall!!"

She bashed the ground with the hammer. The force headed for the door, tearing it apart, shaking the ground tremendously along the way. But Feng-xen's Assassin nature was quick to kick in. he headed right into the cottage for the suspicious duo.

"Meteor Assault!"

None of his attacks hit them critically for the boy had shielded themselves behind his large shield.

Antares snatched a mini bottle from his waist and threw it at the boy. "Acid Terror!"

Realising the damage it might cause, the Paladin avoided it, pulling the girl to his side as well. The bottle broke upon contact with the floor; the green contacts spilled and corroded the carpet and the stone floor.

Galicia swung the heavy axe at the boy but his Reflect Shield mirrored her attack, forcing her back and caused her to suffer damage, though small. The distraction was more than enough for Varrick Klighten and Misquelle to trigger off their magic skill.

"Heaven Drive!"

"Frost Nova!"

The melee attackers removed themselves from the line of fire. There was a deafening roar and a clash of stone pillars and freezing ice. The roof of the cottage was blasted apart. Feng-xen was about to give chase but the High-Wizard stopped him.

"Don't bother. They are gone."


	30. Saga 6 Part 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online.

Saga 6 Part 6

Misael and Misquelle fled into the woods although they knew their opponents did not give chase. Only when Misael felt that the distance pulled between them was enough did they stop to rest. The little High-Wizard was thoroughly exhausted. Being a magic user, she lacked physical strength. She tugged on his hand and shook her head. He understood and led her to sit below a tree to rest.

"Are you hurt, Misquelle?" he asked, settling beside her.

The girl squeezed his hand gently as she laid herself on the ground with her head on his lap. She released her Wizardry Staff and it was placed aside. Without a word, she slept peacefully, knowing that Misael would keep her from harm.

And she was right to think so.

Ri-anne flipped over to see the person who knocked on her door which was left opened. "You better not enter … if you don't want to get sick," she warned, suppressing a sneeze.

"I'll take my chances," the tall man chuckled.

"I thought you were going with the others." She pulled herself into a sitting position. Ivor rushed to aid her, adjusting a pillow behind her so that she could lean against it.

"I was thinking you could use some company," he smiled. He sat on the side of her bed.

She lifted an eyebrow. "And if I refuse your company? I'm –achoo- a patient. I'm supposed to rest while I can."

Ivor clicked his tongue, shaking his head, disagreeing. "I think a patient recovers faster when he has someone who cares for him to keep him company."

Ri-anne knitted her brows together. "I've heard that before. It sounds familiar. Hmm… But really, I don't think I treat you that well and you don't know me long enough. Why do you care about me anyway?"

"Do you qualify people to care for you on how you treat them and how long you know them?" asked Ivor innocently, laughing.

She stuck out a tongue. "I don't like people laughing at me," she pouted. "Laugh at me again and I'll throw you out of this house."

He backed off, smirking, "Alright, it won't happen again. You know, if you tone down a little on your temper, you make a very attractive girl."

The Assassin Cross dried her nose with the tissue in her hand. "With or without my temper, I don't think I look attractive now when I'm sick." She laughed at her own joke.

"I'm serious." He levelled his eyes with hers. Her laughter died off as she realised he meant it sincerely. It was then that she had good look at him, taking in his features. There was something very nostalgic about him yet she was unable to identify.

Phelysa who arrived at the door to serve Ri-anne her soup found herself intruding. Immediately, she retreated before she spoiled the scene. She peeked at them and giggled silently. She wondered if there was something special going on. If there was, she hoped this time, it would work out greatly for her beloved friend.

"We're terribly sorry for the mess, Mr. Klighten," said Antares apologetically.

"Don't be bothered about it," he said quietly. With a simple stroke with his Mighty Staff, all damages on the cottage disappeared. Everything was restored to normal. No one would ever believe a fight broke out here just moments ago.

"Wow, I didn't know a Magician-class can do this!" marvelled Feng-xen. If only he could do the same whenever his room was in a hopeless mess.

"You are right, normal magic users can't. I won't tell anybody how I did it, but I can," he said coolly. There was a slight touch of arrogance in his voice. Who wouldn't be if the person was outstanding and milestones more talented in his field of profession than the others?

"Why are you targeted?" questioned Galicia.

Varrick inspected his magic tool to make sure it was in tip-top condition. "Now, why would I answer you?"

"We just helped you out!" she snarled. She didn't like his attitude. "At least show some gratitude."

He watched her and said haughtily, "I'm afraid you have gotten it wrong. _I_, for one, did not request for your help and if you haven't noticed, it was my 'Heaven Drive' which drove them off. I could have used more aggressive tactics if there weren't any hindrance in my way."

"Why, you—!" Galicia was about to take a piece of him. So was Feng-xen (he had an Assassin's pride to defend, for goodness sake!) but they were prevented from doing so by a very much diplomatic Antares.

"We need his help, leave him be," he whispered to them.

"Mr. Klighten, the two who sorted to kill you, I have reasons to believe that they are members of the Tenshin Organisation. They were indirectly involved with the stealing of the Book of the Dead from the Geffen Library. And if I reckon right, they have been sent out to murder those who have come in contact with the Book before," said Antares.

Abruptly, Varrick's slim face paled. "Yehovic!" he cried. The High Wizard sprinted out of his cottage and headed for the Magic City. The three followed behind and found themselves led to the Geffen Library. They raced through lobby at the ground level and a flight of stairs. Varrick stopped only when he came to a door with the name 'Yehovic Idlan' carved onto it.

He flung the door open. The bloody scene delivered a tremendous blow on him. A wizened, elderly man whose head was semi-bald and the remaining hair were white was propped against the wall. A heavy gash was obvious to the eyes on his chest. His head drooped forward; his eyes wide opened with shock and his mouth opened as though he was frozen in mid-scream. Yehovic's blood stained the white wall of his office.

"No…" Varrick breathed. He drifted to the Head Librarian's side, a tear dropped onto his cheek. Galicia, Antares and Feng-xen offered a moment of silence as their condolence.

He used his hands to close those lifeless eyes and swallowed hard the bitter lost he was feeling. All these years when others shunned him away, it was always this dear old man who approached him and encouraged him.

The clench on the Mighty Staff tightened immensely. Varrick gritted his teeth. He stood up, a vicious killing aura flared from him.

"You cannot carry out your vengeance on your own," advised Antares.

But Varrick ignored him and began to make his way out… when Galicia swung the flat of the Zwei Axe and hit him square on the back of his head. He spun around, furious but he fainted and fell onto the floor. The girl smiled, satisfied.

"What did you do?!" gasped Feng-xen.

"Don't worry, he's alive." She rolled her eyes. "I was tempted to strike my hardest but I did not."

"I think that was the best thing to do," commented Antares. "We can't have him going for a suicide by hunting for the Tenshins on his own. Feng-xen, Galicia, take him back to our place. I will inform the authorities of Yehovic's murder."

Galicia passed him back the Zwei Axe he lent to her and supported one side of Varrick while Feng-xen supported the other. Just before they left the room, she witnessed the Zwei Axe vanished into thin air from his hand. A breath caught in her throat but before she could halt and ask him how it happened, Feng-xen was already leading the way out.


	31. Saga 6 Part 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online!

Saga 6 Part 7

Varrick stirred. A sudden pulse of pain coursed through his head, making him wince. His hand crept to the back of his head and touched the scalp gingerly. He thought his mind was going to explode due to the painful throb. He tried to open his eyes but cringed a little at the brightness which met his pupils. When they adjusted to the light, he opened them and was confused to see a group of people surrounding him. Setting eyes on the girl who had hit him with the axe, he sprung up despite his agony and growled at her.

"You!"

Galicia smirked. "Yes?" she said sweetly.

He decided to send hell to her but to his horror, he discovered his Mighty Staff missing in action.

"See, I knew it was a good idea to confiscate his magic rod before he rampages on us," the Master Smith said. The smirk was still there.

"You stole my Mighty Staff," he accused with a sort of calmness that was purposely restrained, as though collecting his wrath and bursting them all at once would be much more of a use.

"Watch it, or this time I'll make sure you won't get up after I strike you," Galicia snapped.

"Wow, this is interesting," Phelysa muttered under her breath.

"Guys!" Ri-anne interjected as she walked down the stairs with Antares and Ivor at her sides. Her voice differed from normal because of her cold. She was wearing a thick jacket to keep her warm. "A little consideration for me, the patient, please?"

She walked to the centre of the drawing room. With a sharp eye, she evaluated the man whom her guardian brought back and reported to her. His hair strawberry-blond hair parted from the right side 

and was long enough to frame his olive green eyes but was short at the back. He was roughly Ivor's height, a taller than average male too.

A sneeze came and she quickly covered her nose with tissue. She turned to Ivor and requested for him to tell May to bring a fresh box of tissue for her. He nodded and left to the rear of the villa where the twin helpers were.

Ri-anne took the seat which she normally did when she was in the drawing room and said with slight difficulty, "We will return you your Mighty Staff, you have my word. I am Ri-anne Zedt. You are Varrick Klighten?"

The High-Wizard glared at her. Why was he here? He should be hunting the murderers of Yehovic at the time.

Ri-anne smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile or those smiles that people give others because they are trying to assure them. It was a frigid smile which warned the receiver to not cross her line of patience.

"Please answer her," said Antares, attempting to soften the situation, knowing his ward's terrible temper even though she was ill.

He grunted a 'yes'. He supposed he had to abide this lot of people, now that he was badly outnumbered and that his Mighty Staff was not with him. Ivor returned with a box of tissue and passed it to Ri-anne. She ripped off a piece and pressed it against her nose.

"Antares has told me about your encounter with the Tenshins. From the descriptions, I can confirm they are members of that damned organisation. I have seen them myself," said Ri-anne. "He has also told me about Mr. Yehovic Idlan's death," she added quietly. Varrick's hands clenched into balls of fists, his jaw locked tight. "He was someone important to you?"

"He… He was my only friend," said Varrick bitterly.



"I'm sorry, I understand your grief," Ri-anne offered her condolences.

"No, you don't!" he snapped. He should've murdered those two when he had the chance without any hesitation. He had let the murderers escaped.

"Mr. Klighten," Ivor stepped in before anyone did. "I think no one in this room can feel your pain as well as Miss Zedt. While you lost your friend, she lost her grandfather to the Tenshins. So, I suggest you to show some respect when you're speaking to her!"

Varrick wanted to answer back but could only quiet down like a child who had just received a scolding. Everyone, however, was a little shocked by his defending Ri-anne. They thought they had the more right to say those words since they knew her longer, not from a new-found friend. Feng-xen and Antares were rather worried that it might affect his cover.

Ri-anne blinked a few times, stunned, but regained her composure. She mumbled a 'thanks' and resumed her talk with Varrick. "Antares is right. Only you and Mr. Idlan have ever read the Book of the Dead. The Tenshins wanted to dispose off the two of you to prevent anyone from knowing its contents. Can you confirm for us that no one else besides you who has ever read it now?"

Varrick swallowed as her question forced him to face the reality that he was alone—yet again. "Yes. I am the only one now."

"-Achoo!- Gosh, excuse me… I'm sure you know, as every person in the Empire does, that the Tenshins have the Old Magic Scroll. No one can be certain what is written in there but from the Tenshins' threat, it's obvious it has told them the way of summoning Ragnarok. What I want to know is why they want the Book of the Dead as well. The PKA had questioned you and Mr. Idlan about the contents but both of you refused to speak about it because it was against the Magicians' law. Right now, I ask of you to reveal to us what you have hidden from the PKA." Ri-anne sniffed, feeling a little light-headed.

"Why should I tell you if I've refused the PKA?" he challenged.

Ri-anne was frustrated from his stubbornness but she was tired and could not argue. Antares rested a hand on her shoulder, a sign that he would take over.

"Law was made for man but not man for Law," he said. "From the beginning, you and Mr. Idlan should have informed the authorities of what you know. The selfishness and pride as a magic practitioner has cost Mr. Idlan. Let it not cost you your life as well, Mr. Klighten. We have nothing against you nor you against us. In fact, if you seek vengeance, we may even be of great assistance because our aim will be the same: the defeat of the Tenshin Organisation."

"You don't understand! Mr. Idlan never knew what the Book of the Dead was really about! He read it but he never deciphered its largest secret. I did! But he told me not to tell anyone, not even him. Why did he have to die?" he mourned, falling to his knees in anguish.

Phelysa's heart went out to him. Sympathetic tears began to flood her eyes. Though she had some friction with him, Galicia actually felt sorry for him too. The guilt must be tremendous, she thought.

"Then, tell, for my grandfather's vengeance and your dear friend's vengeance, tell us," beckoned Ri-anne.

Suddenly, realisation struck Varrick. His eyes swept his surroundings. "The PKA!"

Every soul in the room was stumped.

"Yehovic warned me never to tell anyone the secrets of the Book of the Dead… especially not to the PKA."

"Why?" asked Antares.

Good question, thought Ivor.

"I don't know, he said it was confidential!"



"But they are the law keepers of the Empire. If not them, then who?" the Biochemist sighed.

"Us," replied Ri-anne firmly.

Varrick grunted incredulously. "What can you do?"

"You are speaking to the president of the Assassins Global Organisation," said Galicia, grinning.

The High Wizard studied the ill Assassin Cross. A few seconds later, when his mind was made up, he stood up with the same cool countenance Galicia, Antares and Feng-xen had seen just after the fight at his cottage. His confidence was back.

"I will tell you only when you give your word--each and every one of you in this room—that nothing of what I am about to tell you leaks to the PKA," he gave his condition.

Galicia and Phelysa looked at Ri-anne. This meant Elliot must know nothing about this since he was a member of the PKA.

"It was Mr. Idlan's wish. I will respect it," vowed Ri-anne. The others followed suit. To show her sincerity, Ri-anne said, "If I discovered anyone in this room betray this oath, I will personally hunt the person down and kill him or her."

"Then, I will tell."

The listeners held their breath in aniticipation.

"The Tenshins weren't lying. The Old Magic Scroll allows them to have the knowledge to summon Ragnarok. But honestly, who here knows what _is_ Ragnarok besides the fact that it's the end of the world?" No one answered. It was supposed to be a legend. No one took it seriously until some blasted evil organisation went all over the Empire murdering and stealing body parts, then proclaiming they would bring forth Doomsday.

"It's the end of the world when Ragnarok arrives because Ragnarok is a godly being from another dimension. I think it's easier to call it the devil from hell… When it makes its way to our world, it will bring destruction along with it. It will destroy everything until nothing is left. It is said that it could tear the sky and drain the sea."

"But why would the Tenshins want to do something like that? What will come out of it?" questioned Galicia, bewildered just like the others.

Varrick folded his arms, a grim smile on his face. "Whoever summons Ragnarok controls it. And when the world is erased, the controller of Ragnarok is able to manipulate its powers to create a whole new world according to his wishes. How's that for benefits?"

"That's insane selfishness," she swore.

"I knew all these from the Book of the Dead. But the biggest secret of it, I have yet to mention... the one that Yehovic didn't know himself. It tells the last requirement to summon Ragnarok."

Ri-anne had a bad feeling about it and felt her stomach tie a knot.

"The Book of the Dead is the portal which will connect our world with the dimension Ragnarok is held within."

"In other words," hypothesised Ivor, "The Tenshins have acquired everything they needed. It is likely that the Book of the Dead was the last item they needed. More importantly, based on Mr. Klighten's information, we have learned a very critical point about Ragnarok: Without the portal, it can't get through here despite all the Tenshins had done. If we can destroy the Book of the Dead, victory will swing to our side."

"Now, the biggest problem we'll be facing is… how are we going to lay our hands on the Book of the Dead?"



Antares' question became the question of the day.


	32. Saga 7 Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online!

Author's note: I dedicate this saga to my cousin, Nicholas, for his brilliant ideas!

Saga 7 Part 1

Varrick lied awake on his new bed, in his new room—with a new roommate. The silhouette of the Biochemist rose and fell gently; his breathing was soft. The skies were still dark for the sun had yet to rise. However, try as he might, he could not sleep for a second longer. Not because of his new environment—this was already a week since his pivotal clash with the Tenshins—but the fear of the dreams, he would see in his sleep. Yehovic would be in there, slipping in and out. Then, Reality would harshly remind him that he was dead. He refused to face the pain anymore for the night.

Antares sighed, startling him by a bit. "If this goes on, Varrick, your body would collapse before you get your chance of revenge against the Tenshins. You have to sleep."

The High Wizard did not make a noise, ignoring his words.

"Perhaps this is the first time you encounter the death of someone important to you… but we all have to learn the ways to accept our loved ones departure. We have to move on," he counselled, attempting to help him psychologically.

Finally, the other decided to speak. "You are a very intelligent man yourself, Antares. I wonder if you have experienced what I underwent in my life."

Antares listened quietly from beneath his blanket as he told him about his life.

"My parents were Zane Klighten and Eve Chirone. Both of them were incredible High Wizards," he began. Antares, though quiet, was rather surprised. He had heard of them. They were no ordinary wizards. "They served the Magic Order as a couple with great pride and honour as elite defenders of Geffen and warriors of the Empire."

The amber-eyed one recalled through his studies in the Empire's history that they were most reputable for their flawless combination and amazing skills. Both of them were the first magic users to fight side by side along with the Knights at the frontline of the battlefield. But it was never mentioned how their lives ended.

"They died when I was around eleven years old. They died defending Geffen from an attack by a band of Valkyries led by a Valkyrie Randgris. That's what Yehovic told me."

"An attack by Valkyries? Why did they leave the Odin Temple to travel to a place as far as Geffen to launch an attack?" asked Antares, temporarily forgetting that he was supposed to be a listener. The information proved too unusual for him to digest.

"I was too young to understand that time, so, I didn't question the way my parents die in details. All I knew was that my parents were gone. When I was older, I did ask Yehovic about it but he would always turn gloomy when I wanted to talk about it," clarified Varrick, folding his arms behind his head.

He continued, "Yehovic was a comrade of my parents and knowing that they had no relatives to take care of me, he took up the responsibility as my guardian. But it was not enough as I grew. I didn't understand why children of my age rejected me. They shunned me aside even though I did not offend them. I felt dejected and confused about it.

"Yehovic noticed my gradual sink into depression and sought to fix the problem. He discovered the reason quick enough and being a bachelor and non-experienced in parenthood, he was not sure how to cope with it. Children were avoiding me because of my advanced magic. My parents' blood had left me an inborn talent for magic. I was unnaturally smart and strong in magic for my age."

Hearing this part of the tale, Antares suddenly felt empathetic toward him for he had similar childhood, growing up alone.

"For me, Yehovic gave up his job in the Magic Order and decided to work at the Geffen Library instead. It was a huge change of occupation but he did it so that he would have more time to spend with him. After that, I constantly followed him to the Library and it was the best remedy for me. I was kept occupied with books and he became my tutor when I read things I didn't understand. He was no longer just my guardian; he had become a friend to me.

All those years he accompanied me when I could not get others to befriend me… How can I accept that he is not by my side anymore?" The spite in his voice was apparent but the desolation was on par with it too.

Antares saw a flash of Sir Sen-yu's face in his mind. He smiled. "You are forgetting something, Varrick. Looking beyond Mr. Idlan's death, you should be happy because I am sure; he is pleased in the heavens."

"What do you mean?" he asked dubiously. He looked to his right where Antares' bed was.

"You finally have what you've always wanted—friends," he chuckled.

The High Wizard was speechless for an instant. "Do you and your friends really see me as one?" He restrained from sounding too eager and hopeful.

Antares turned to look at him. "Ri-anne wouldn't have allowed you to stay under her roof otherwise."

"I thought she did it only to protect me from the Tenshins," he said.

"It is more than that, I can assure you. She sees herself in you because you suffer the similar lost as she did. You've told us about the Book of the Dead. It doesn't matter if the Tenshins killed you now if we already know about the secret. My point is we're genuinely concerned for you as your new friends," said Antares kindly.

Varrick gazed at the ceiling. "I was never one for words. I've spoken too much."

_In other words, thanks, right, Varrick?_

Antares smiled and thought he'd catch some last minute sleep before the villa comes to life again.

A lone figure observed the night sky, tracing the stars in an unknown pattern with a forefinger. A grim look crossed his face as he knew the heavens would never lie. A terrible event would befall on Rune Midgard. The answers were written so clearly above, yet, mankind was so ignorant of it.

"Brethrens, I do not doubt you are looking up at the skies as I am now," he breathed. "While we had made an oath never to see each other again, the force of the universe is against us. Soon, we shall meet when the time has come."


	33. Saga 7 Part 2

Disclaimer: Ragnarok Online does not belong to me

Disclaimer: Ragnarok Online does not belong to me… 

Author's note: Ignore the difference of size of the fonts… Some kinda software error… .

Saga 7 Part 2

The group had grown way bigger than it was at first.　Ｔｈｅ　ｄｒａｗｉｎｇ　ｒｏｏｍ　ｗａｓ　ｍｏｒｅ　ｃｒｏｗｄｅｄ　ｔｈａｎ　ｉｔ　ｕｓｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｂｅ． Ri-anne blew at the bang of her hair in disbelief. _What am I, some sort of refugee camp?_ She sighed aloud. It could not be helped. She understood herself too well; tough and unreasonable on the outside but soft and sensitive on the inside. Why did I even bother to pretend, she thought dryly.

In any case, there was a meeting to be started. She shifted her weight on one side of the ａｒｍchair. "Okay, you guys wanted a morning meeting. Let's get it going. So what shall we begin with?"

Ivor really did not want Antares and Feng-xen to propose it. He needed more time! Antares, though sorry that he could not go on covering him, knew it was an urgent situation. Official matters came first. "Princess, we have to go back to Morocc."

"No," she reacted flatly, not even batting a single eyelid.

"Sis, it's not the time to be stubborn. The only way we can take big actions is for you to take on your responsibility as the President of the AGO!　Ｗｅ　ｃａｎ　ｓｔａｒｔ　ｏｕｒ　ｏｗｎ　ｉｎｖｅｓｔｉｇａｔｉｏｎ　ａｎｄ　ｏｖｅｒｒｉｄｅ　ｔｈｅ　ＰＫＡ　ｉｆ　ｗｅ　ｈａｖｅ　ｔｏ，＂ａｄｖｉｓｅｄ　Ｆｅｎｇ－ｘｅｎ．

Ｖａｒｒｉｃｋ　ａｄｄｅｄ　ｃｏｏｌｌｙ，　＂Ｉｈｏｐｅ　ｙｏｕ　ｒｅｍｅｍｂｅｒ　ｔｈａｔ　Ｉ　ｂｒｏｋｅ　ｔｈｅ　ｔｒａｄｉｔｉｏｎ　ｏｆ　ｍｙ　ｋｉｎｄ　ａｎｄ　ｓｈａｒｅｄ　ｔｈｅ　ｓｅｃｒｅｔｓ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　Ｂｏｏｋ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　Ｄｅａｄ　ｗｉｔｈ　ｙｏｕ　ｂｅｃａｕｓｅ　ｙｏｕ　ｐｒｏｍｉｓｅｄ　Ｉ　ｃｏｕｌｄ　ｇｅｔ　ｒｅｖｅｎｇｅ．　Ｉ　ｃａｎ＇ｔｈａｖｅ　ｍｙ　ｒｅｖｅｎｇｅ　ｉｆ　ｗｅ　ａｒｅ　ｉｎｃａｐａｂｌｅ　ｏｆ　ｉｎｖｅｓｔｉｇａｔｉｎｇ　ｔｈｅ　Ｔｅｎｓｈｉｎｓ．＂

＂Ａｒｅ　ｙｏｕ　ｓｔｉｌｌ　ｗｏｒｒｉｅｄ　ａｂｏｕｔ　ｙｏｕｒ　ｅｎｇａｇｅｍｅｎｔ，　Ｒｉ－ａｎｎｅ？＂ａｓｋｅｄ　Ｐｈｅｌｙｓａ　ｓｏｆｔｌｙ．

Ｒｉ－ａｎｎe ｄｒｅｗ　ｉｎ　ａ　ｂｒｅａｔｈ　ａｎｄ　ｗａｎｔｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｒｅｔｏｒｔ　ｈｅｒ　ｒｅｍａｒｋ　ｂｕｔ　ｓｈｅ　ｆａｉｌｅｄ　ｍｉｓｅｒａｂｌｙ　ｔｏ　ｄｏ　ｓｏ．　Ｓｈｅ　ｓｌｕｍｐｅｄ　ｏｎｔｏ　ｈｅｒ　ｆａｖｏｕｒｉｔｅ　ａｒｍｃｈａｉｒ　ｗｉｔｈｏｕｔ　ｓａｙｉｎｇ　ａ　ｗｏｒｄ．　

Ｈｅｒ　ｙｏｕｎｇｅｒ　ｂｒｏｔｈｅｒ　ｄｅｃｉｄｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｓｐｉｌｌ　ｔｈｅ　ｂｅａｎｓ．　＂Ｓｉｓ，Ivor's ａｃｔｕａｌｌｙ―＂

Ｉｖｏｒ　ｐａｎｉｃｋｅｄ　ａｎｄ　ｑｕｉｃｋｌｙ　ｈｕｓｈｅｄ　ｈｉｍ　ｗｉｔｈ　ａ　ｄｅａｔｈ　ｇｌａｒｅ．　Ｇａｌｉｃｉａ　ａｎｄ　Ｐｈｅｌｙｓａ　ｗｈｏ　ｎｏｔｉｃｅｄ　ｉｔ,　ｆｒｏｗｎｅｄ．　Ａｌｌ　ｏｆ　ａ　ｓｕｄｄｅｎ，　ｔｈｅ　ｓａｍｅ　ｔｈｏｕｇｈｔ　ｏｃｃｕｒｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｔｈｅｍ．．．　ｂｕｔ　ｗａｓ　ｉｔ　ｐｏｓｓｉｂｌｅ？Ri-anne would have noticed it too if she had paid more attention to her surrounding instead of wallowing in her own world.

"What is it, Feng-xen?" she drawled half-heartedly.

"He—"

Suddenly, the main door of the villa opened noisily. The discussion froze as June burst into the drawing room, huffing and puffing heavily. Ri-anne's eyebrow elevated. It was not like the helper in the Zedt's Geffen Villa to appear rudely before her master and guests.

"Milady, there's… there's a huge—no, terrible—trouble!" she gasped.

"Slow down, June, what happened?" she asked.

There was a moment when she looked like she was about to gush out a river of words but nothing came out. Ri-anne's patience was about to break when she finally choked out the matter. "I was out doing grocery-shopping and I heard… I heard news from merchants that… that…"

"Well?!" her master growled.

"The citizen of Luoyang… all of them were turned into stone statues!"

All were in tremendous shock. Varrick was especially horrified.

"What do you mean?!" Ri-anne demanded for more details when she found her voice.

"The merchants who entered the city a while ago discovered that the whole city was turned into stone. No one was spared. The Kafra lady was among the first to lodge an official report. She was going to take over the shift for the day but found her colleague transformed into stone when she went to Louyang from the Prontera Kafra Headquarters," blurted June.

"I'm going out," Ri-anne muttered. She hurriedly hopped up from her armchair and rushed out of the villa. It was a great way to escape the proposal of returning to Morocc anyway.

"I'm coming with you," Varrick called out. He fled out of the room next, followed closely by an anxious Ivor and Antares. The rest glanced at each other before trailing behind too.

Sprinting to the centre of Ｇｅｆｆｅｎ City where most of the excitement and crowd was, Ri-anne barged—more like she tore people away from her path—through the crowd and found herself before the sniveling Kafra lady.

"Please, I need to go to Louyang," said Ri-anne.

She shook her head, refusing. "It's too horrible. Besides, the PKA has ordered the Kafra teleportation service to Louyang to be limited to only authorized people who are involved in the investigation."

Ri-anne looked like she was about to blow. Ivor interfered, "She's the president of the Assassins Global Organisation, Ri-anne Zedt. We're going over for investigation purposes."

She gaped at him.

"I need some identification proof," enquired to Kafra lady through heaves of sobs.

Ivor looked at her. Grumbling, she extracted her Profession Card and flashed it before the lady. Receiving the approval, the lady informed, "I can only send four maximum for an investigating group."

"Then, we'll do," Ivor announced. Ri-anne stared at him.

"Alright, please take care," said the Kafra lady.

Ri-anne was even more surprised when Ivor gripped her hand but before she could make a statement, a light engulfed them as they were teleported to Louyang.

Feng-xen swore under his breath, watching his sister, Ivor, Antares and Varrick disappear from Prontera City. He tried to persuade the Kafra lady to send another group over as well but after Ri-anne's group left, she was reabsorbed into her wailing.


	34. Saga 7 Part 3

Ｄｉｓｃｌａｉｍｅｒ：Ｉ　ｄｏ　ｎｏｔ　ｏｗｎ　Ｒａｇｎａｒｏｋ　Ｏｎｌｉｎｅ

Ｄｉｓｃｌａｉｍｅｒ：Ｉ　ｄｏ　ｎｏｔ　ｏｗｎ　Ｒａｇｎａｒｏｋ　Ｏｎｌｉｎｅ．

Ａｕｔｈｏｒ＇ｓ　ｎｏｔｅ：Ｊｕｓｔ　ｉｇｎｏｒｅ　ｉｆ　ｔｈｅｒｅ　ｉｓ　ａｎｙ　ｂｉｚａｒｒｅｎｅｓｓ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　ｆｏｎｔｓ．．．

Ｓａｇａ　７　Ｐａｒｔ　３

＂Ｌｏｒｄ　Ａｓｔｒｏｎ，　ｏｕｒ　ｄｅｓｔｉｎｙ　ｌｏｏｍｓ　ｎｅａｒｅｒ．　Ｒａｇｎａｒｏｋ　ｗｉｌｌ　ｄｅｓｔｒｏｙ　ｔｈｉｓ　ｃｏｒｒｕｐｔｅｄ　ｗｏｒｌｄ　ａｎｄ　ｗｅ　ｓｈａｌｌ　ｃｒｅａｔｅ　ａ　ｎｅｗ　ｗｏｒｌｄ　ｗｈｉｃｈ　ｏｎｌｙ　ｗｅ，　ｔｈｅ　ｏｎｅｓ　ｗｈｏ　ｈａｖｅ　ｄｅｖｏｔｅｄ　ｏｕｒｓｅｌｖｅｓ　ｔｏ　ｔｈｅ　ｈｅａｖｅｎｌｙ　ｂｏｄｉｅｓ　ｉｎ　ｔｈｅ　ｓｋｙ，　ｍａｙ　ｒｅｍａｉｎ　ａｎｄ　ｌｉｖｅ　ｉｎ，＂ｓａｉｄ　ａｎ　ｅｌｄｅｒｌｙ　ｍａｎ　ｗｉｔｈ　ａｓｈ－ｗｈｉｔｅ　ｈａｉｒ　ｗｈｉｃｈ　ｗａｓ　ｔｉｅｄ　ｉｎ　ａ　ｌｏｏｓｅ　ｐｏｎｙｔａｉｌ，　ａ　ｆｅｗ　ｓｔｒａｙ　ｓｔｒａｎｄｓ　ｈｕｎｇ　ａｔ　ｔｈｅ　ｓｉｄｅｓ　ｏｆ　ｈｉｓ　ｆａｃｅ．　Ｌｉｋｅ　ｔｈｅ　ｗｏｍａｎ　ｗｈｏ　ｓａｔ　ｔｏ　ｈｉｓ　ｌｅｆｔ，　ｈｉｓ　ｅｙｅｓ　ｗｅｒｅ　ｖａｃａｎｔ　ｗｉｔｈ　ｏｎｌｙ　ｔｈｅ　ｗｈｉｔｅｓ　ｉｎ　ｔｈｅｍ．　

＂Ｔｈｅ　ｓｔａｒｓ　ｎｅｖｅｒ　ｌｉｅ．　Ｗｅ　ｍｕｓｔ　ｓｅｃｕｒｅ　ｔｈｅ　ｐａｔｈ　ｏｆ　ｏｕｒ　ｄｅｓｔｉｎｙ，　ｗｈｉｃｈ　ｉｓ　ｔｏ　ｔａｋｅ　ｂａｃｋ　ｗｈａｔ　ｔｒｕｌｙ　ｂｅｌｏｎｇｓ　ｔｏ　ｕｓ，＂ｓａｉｄ　ｔｈｅ　ｐｕｐｉｌ－ｌｅｓｓ　ｗｏｍａｎ．　Ｕｎｌｉｋｅ　ｈｅｒ　ｍａｌｅ　ｃｏｕｎｔｅｒｐａｒｔ，　ｓｈｅ　ｗａｓ　ｙｏｕｎｇ．　Ｈｅｒ　ｈａｉｒ　ｗａｓ　ａｓ　ｂｌａｃｋ　ａｓ　ｃｏａｌ　ａｎｄ　ｔｈｅｙ　ｈｕｎｇ　ｊｕｓｔ　ａｂｏｖｅ　ｈｅｒ　ｗａｉｓｔ．　Ａ　ｍｕｒｍｕｒ　ｏｆ　ａｇｒｅｅｍｅｎｔ　ｓｔｉｒｒｅｄ　ａｓ　ｔｈｅ　ｃａｍｐｆｉｒｅ　ｂｕｒｎｔ　ａｔ　ｔｈｅ　ｃｅｎｔｒｅ，　ｉｔｓ　ｓｍｏｋｅｓ　ｒｏｓｅ　ｔｏ　ｔｈｅ　ｏｐｅｎ　ｎｉｇｈｔ　ｓｋｙ．

＂Ｆｅｌｌｏｗ　ｂｒｅｔｈｒｅｎｓ！＂　ａｎ　ａｕｔｈｏｒｉｔａｒｉａｎ　ｖｏｉｃｅ　ｂｏｏｍｅｄ　ｆｒｏｍ　ｔｈｅ　ｍａｎ　ｗｈｏ　ｏｖｅｒｓａｗ　ｔｈｅ　Ｃｌａｎ＇ｓ　ｍｅｅｔｉｎｇ．　Ｔｈｅｒｅ　ｗａｓ　ｎｏ　ｄｉｆｆｉｃｕｌｔｙ　ｉｎ　ｒｅｃｏｇｎｉｓｉｎｇ　ｈｉｍ　ａｓ　ｔｈｅ　ｌｅａｄｅｒ，　ｔｈｅ　ｏｎｅ　ｉｎ　ｃｏｍｍａｎｄ，　ｆｏｒ　ｈｉｓ　ｓｅａｔ　ｗａｓ　ｒａｉｓｅｄ　ｂｙ　ａ　ｐｌａｔｆｏｒｍ．　Ａ　ｒｅｓｐｅｃｔｆｕｌ　ｓｉｌｅｎｃｅ　ｅｃｈｏｅｄ　ｈｉｓ　ｗｏｒｄｓ．　＂Ｔｒａｉｔｏｒ　Ａｓｔｈｏｒ　Ｖａｎｏｌｌｅ　ｈａｄ　ｂｅｔｒａｙｅｄ　ｙｏｕ，　ｔｈｅ　Ｓｔａｒｌｉｎｋ　Ｃｌａｎ．　Ｈｅ　ｈａｓ　ｃｏｌｌａｂｏｒａｔｅｄ　ｗｉｔｈ　ｔｈｅ　Ｔｅｎｓｈｉｎｓ，　ｒｅｖｅａｌｓ　ｔｏ　ｔｈｅｍ　ｔｈｅ　ｄｅｓｔｉｎｙ　ｔｈｅ　ｓｔａｒｓ　ｈａｄ　ｃｈｏｓｅｎ　ｆｏｒ　ｕｓ　ａｎｄ　ｈｅｌｐｓ　ｔｈｅｍ　ｔｏ　ａｃｈｉｅｖｅ　ｔｈｅｉｒ　ｓｅｌｆｉｓｈ　ａｉｍｓ．＂

＂Ｖｉｏｌｅｎｔ　ｄｅａｔｈ　ｔｏ　Ａｓｔｈｏｒ　Ｖａｎｏｌｌｅ！＂ｒｏａｒｅｄ　ｔｈｅ　ｆｉｖｅ　ｍｅｍｂｅｒｓ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　Ｓｔａｒｌｉｎｋ　Ｃｌａｎ．

Ｌｏｒｄ　Ａｓｔｒｏｎ　ｈｅｌｄ　ｕｐ　ａ　ｈａｎｄ．　＂Ｗｅ　ｗｉｌｌ　ｐｕｎｉｓｈ　ｈｉｍ　ｅｖｅｎｔｕａｌｌｙ．　Ｂｕｔ　ｆｏｒ　ｎｏｗ，　ｔｈｅ　Ｂｏｏｋ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　Ｄｅａｄ，　ｗｅ　ｍｕｓｔ　ｏｂｔａｉｎ　ｆｒｏｍ　ｔｈｅ　Ｔｅｎｓｈｉｎｓ．＂

＂Ｓｈａｌｌ　ｗｅ　ｓｍｉｔｅ　ｔｈｅｍ　ｗｉｔｈ　ｔｈｅ　ｆｕｒｙ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　ａｓｔｒｉａｌ　ｆｏｒｃｅｓ，　Ｌｏｒｄ　Ａｓｔｒｏｎ？＂　ｈｉｓｓｅｄ　ｔｈｅ　ｗｏｍａｎ　ｗｉｔｈｏｕｔ　ｐｕｐｉｌｓ．　

＂Ｗｅ　ｗｉｌｌ　ｐａｓｓ　ｊｕｄｇｅｍｅｎｔ　ｏｎ　ｔｈｅｍ　ａｓ　ｗｅｌｌ　ａｓ　ｔｈｅ　ｆｏｏｌｉｓｈ　ｍａｇｉｃｉａｎｓ．　Ｔｈｅｙ　ｒｏｂｂｅｄ　ｕｓ　ｏｆ　ｗｈａｔ　ｗａｓ　ｍｅａｎｔ　ｔｏ　ｂｅ　ｏｕｒｓ．　Ｗｅ，　ｔｈｅ　Ｓｔａｒ　Ｇｌａｄｉａｔｏｒｓ　ａｎｄ　ｔｈｅ　Ｓｏｕｌ　Ｌｉｎｋｅｒｓ，　ｗｉｌｌ　ｒｅｍｉｎｄ　ｔｈｅ　ｐｅｏｐｌｅ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　ｗｏｒｌｄ　ｏｆ　ｏｕｒ　ｅｘｉｓｔｅｎｃｅ．　Ｔｈｅｙ　ｗｉｌｌ　ｋｎｏｗ　ｔｈａｔ　ｈｉｓｔｏｒｙ　ｈａｓ　ｎｏｔ　ｆｏｒｓａｋｅｎ　ｕｓ！＂ proclaimed the leader of the Starlink Clan fiercely. "We will battle the Tenshins and reclaim the Book of the Dead which had been separated from us for a time too long!"

The members shouted their approval. "Reclaim the Book of the Dead! Fulfill our destiny!"

-xx-

Ri-anne, Ivor, Antares and Varrick found themselves before the entrance to Louyang. Louyang was a prosperous and blooming city, one of the main trade cities of the Empire. Was. Right now, they thought it was a ghost city. The quietness was ironically deafening; the stillness was particularly disturbing. The only activity which was going on were small groups of people, moving about, representing large organizations to investigate Louyang's abnormality.

Varrick and Antares rushed ahead to check the situation out for themselves. Ri-anne was about to follow them when she realized that Ivor was still holding onto her hand. Annoyed, she wanted to bark a scolding at him but he overtook her and spoke first, his eyes searching around for anything or anyone suspicious. "Don't wander off alone. I have a bad feeling about this place."

_This feeling is very… familiar._

Ri-anne blinked at the thought but suddenly recalled the urgency of Louyang. "You're a man, for goodness sake! Even if you can't fight well, show at least some courage! Quit holding onto my hand like a scared little girl and hurry up!" she chided. Ivor stared at her, puzzled but when he saw their linked hands, he was mortified. He released her hand quickly and apologized for his discourtesy.

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Why did you come anyway, if you're such a scaredy-cat? Geez!" She went off to regroup with Antares and Varrick. Ivor sighed helplessly at her remark.

Louyang became like a strange, life-size, stone museum. Those few people who were still mobile were like museum visitors, examining the stone museum's artifacts—the stone human statues. Ri-anne thought it was bizarre, the way people were turned in mid-action. Merchants attending to customers, a butcher raising a chopping knife to chop meat, a Knight handling over his sword to a Blacksmith to repair and enhance it… It was plain weird and eerie.

Antares and Varrick were inspecting a stone statue of a Hunter. A falcon was perching on the statue's shoulder. Ri-anne met up with them. "Anything?" Both of them shot her a disapproving look. "What?" she blurted innocently.

"Princess, please, it is very obvious, the problem of this picture," said Antares.

"Then, speak! You're the one who's brains all over. I'll just save mine for battles," she retorted.

Sweat drops formed beside Antares' head. "Look, this Hunter's falcon is perching on his shoulder."

"So?" That's very usual. Almost every Hunter owns a falcon."

"Miss Zedt, it's not everyday we see a Hunter-turned-into-stone with a living falcon on his shoulder," Varrick pointed out wryly.

"Oh yeah!"　Ｉｔ　ｆｉｎａｌｌｙ　ｈｉｔ　ｈｅｒ．　＂Ｈｍｍ．．．　Ｔｈａｔ　ｗｏｕｌｄ　ｍｅａｎ　ｗｈａｔｅｖｅｒ　ｈａｐｐｅｎｅｄ　ｈｅｒｅ　ｗａｓ　ｐｕｒｐｏｓｅｌｙ　ａｉｍｅｄ　ｏｎｌｙ　ａｔ　ｈｕｍａｎｓ，＂　ｓｈｅ　ｄｅｄｕｃｅｄ．

＂Ａｌｌ　ｏｆ　ａ　ｓｕｄｄｅｎ，　ｓｈｅ　ｉｓ　ｓｏ　ｖｅｒｙ　ｂｒｉｌｌｉａｎｔ，＂　Ａｎｔａｒｅｓ　ｍｕｍｂｌｅｄ．　Ｈｅ　ｃｌｅａｒｅｄ　ｈｉｓ　ｔｈｒｏａｔ．　＂Ｔｈｅ　ｍｏｒｅ　ｐｒｅｓｓｉｎｇ　ｍａｔｔｅｒ　ｉｓ　ｔｈａｔ　ａｌｌ　ｔｈｏｓｅ　ｗｈｏ　ｗｅｒｅ　ｔｕｒｎｅｄ　ｉｎｔｏ　ｓｔｏｎｅ　ａｒｅ　ｓｔｉｌｌ　ａｌｉｖｅ－ｉｎ　ａ　ｗａｙ　ｉ　ｃａｎ＇ｔ　ｅｘｐｌａｉｎ．＂

＂Ｔｒｕｅ．．．　ｔｈｅ　ｉｎｖｉｓｉｂｌｅ　ｂｏｎｄ　ｂｅｔｗｅｅｎ　ｔｈｅ　ｆａｌｃｏｎ　ａｎｄ　ｉｔｓ　ｍａｓｔｅｒ　ｗｏｕｌｄ　ｈａｖｅ　ｂｅｅｎ　ｂｒｏｋｅｎｅｄ　ｂｙ　ｎｏｗ　ｉｆ　ｈｅ　ｗｅｒｅ　ｄｅａｄ．．．＂　ｍｕｓｅｄ　Ｉｖｏｒ．

＂Ｔｈｅ　ｂｅｓｔ　ａｓｓｕｍｐｔｉｏｎ　Ｉ　ｃａｎ　ｍａｋｅ　ｉｓ　ｔｈａｔ　ｔｈｅｓｅ　ｐｅｏｐｌｅ　ａｒｅ　ｇｏｉｎｇ　ｔｏ　ｂｅ　ｔｈｅ　ｓａｃｒｉｆｉｃｅｓ　ａｓ　ｐａｒｔ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　ｒｉｔｕａｌ　ｔｏ　ｓｕｍｍｏｎ　Ｒａｇｎａｒｏｋ．　Ｔｈｅ　ｃｉｔｙ　ｗａｓ　ｃｕｒｓｅｄ　ａｎｄ　ｍａｒｋｅｄ．　Ｉｔ　ｍｕｓｔ　ｂｅ　ｎｏｔ　ａｎ　ｏｒｄｉｎａｒｙ　ｃｕｒｓｅ　ｔｏｏ．　Ｏｔｈｅｒｗｉｓｅ，　ｔｈｅ　Ｐｒｉｅｓｔｓ　ｗｈｏ　ｃａｍｅ　ｃｏｕｌｄ　ｈａｖｅ　ｒｅｍｅｄｉｅｄ　ｔｈｅｍ，" said Varrick. He added coldly, "The Tenshins were here."

Heavy, metallic footsteps clanked loudly on the ground. The four turned to see a squad of middle-age Lord Knights coming. Ri-anne counted four of them.

"What are you four doing here?" questioned one of the Lord Knights with a pointed beard.

"What do we look like we're doing?" snarled Varrick. His despise for Lord Knights flared.

"I'd say you youngsters are impeding official investigation. You shouldn't be here nosing around," said the same Lord Knight.

"Don't speak of us as though we do not deserve to be here," said Antares quietly. He wasn't the type to be impolite but it did not mean he was one to be easily pushed around.

"All investigating group gained permission from the PKA before they entered this city. Let's see some permit and we'll say whether you deserve to be here." This time, it was a Lord Knight with a square jaw and beady eyes who spoke.

Ri-anne pushed apart Antares and Varrick to stand before them. "Watch it, you better not be the ones to end the friendly relation between the ＰＫＡ　ａｎｄ　ｔｈｅ　ＡＧＯ．＂　ｓｈｅ　ｗａｒｎｅｄ，　ｈｅｒ　ｅｙｅｓ　ｐｉｅｒｃｉｎｇ　ａｎｄ　ｓｅｒｉｏｕｓ．

Ｉｖｏｒ　ａｎｄ　Ａｎｔａｒｅｓ　ｇａｐｅｄ　ａｔ　ｈｅｒ．　

＂Ｗｈｏ　ａｒｅ　ｙｏｕ　ｔｏ　ｄｅｔｅｒｍｉｎｅ　ｉｔ？　Ｗｈａｔ　ｍａｋｅｓ　ｙｏｕ　ｔｈｉｎｋ　ｔｈｅ　Ｐｒｅｓｉｄｅｎｔ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　ＡＧＯ　ｗｏｕｌｄ　ｌｉｓｔｅｎ　ｔｏ　ｙｏｕ　ａｎｄ　ｃｅａｓｅ　ａｌｌｉａｎｃｅ　ｗｉｔｈ　ｔｈｅ　ＰＫＡ　ｊｕｓｔ　ｂｅｃａｕｓｅ　ｏｆ　ｙｏｕ？＂　Ｔｈｅ　ｆｏｕｒ　Ｌｏｒｄ　Ｋｎｉｇｈｔｓ　ｓｎｉｇｇｅｒｅｄ．

Ｔｈｅ　ｔｈｒｅｅ　ｇｕｙｓ　ｇａｓｐｅｄ　ｗｈｅｎ　ｓｈｅ　ｓｗｉｐｅｄ　ａ　ｈｉｇｈ　ｋｉｃｋ　ｉｎｔｏ　ｔｈｅ　ｆａｃｅ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　Ｌｏｒｄ　Ｋｎｉｇｈｔ　ｗｉｔｈ　ｂｅａｄｙ　eyes．　＂Ｔｈａｔ＇ｓ　ｆｏｒ　ｄｉｓｒｅｓｐｅｃｔｉｎｇ　ｔｈｅ　Ｐｒｅｓｉｄｅｎｔ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　ＡＧＯ．＂　

Ｉｖｏｒ　ｓｔｏｏｄ　ｎｅｘｔ　ｔｏ　ｈｅｒ．　＂Ｇｅｎｔｌｅｍｅｎ，　ｔｈｉｓ　ｌａｄｙ　_ｉｓ_　ｔｈｅ　Ｐｒｅｓｉｄｅｎｔ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　ＡＧＯ．＂

＂Ｙｏｕ　ｅｘｐｅｃｔ　ｕｓ　ｔｏ　ｂｅｌｉｅｖｅ　ｔｈａｔ　ａ　ｌｉｔｔｌｅ　ｇｉｒｌ　ｌｉｋｅ　ｈｅｒ　ｉｓ　ｔｈｅ　Ｐｒｅｓｉｄｅｎｔ？＂　ｔｈｅ　Ｌｏｒｄ　Ｋｎｉｇｈｔｓ　ｗｅｒｅ　ｉｎｆｕｒｉａｒａｔｅｄ．

Ａｎｏｔｈｅｒ　ｈｉｇｈ－ｋｉｃｋ．

Ｔｈｅ　Ｌｏｒｄ　Ｋｎｉｇｈｔ　ｗｉｔｈ　ｂｅａｄｙ　ｅｙｅｓ　ｒｏａｒｅｄ　ｉｎ　ｐａｉｎ．　Ｈｅ　ｍｕｓｔ　ｈａｖｅ　ｌｏｓｔ　ａ　ｔｏｏｔｈ　ｏｒ　ｔｗｏ　ｆｏｒ　ｔｈｅｒｅ　ｗｅｒｅ　ｂｌｏｏｄ　ｄｒｉｐｐｉｎｇ　ｆｒｏｍ　ｈｉｓ　ｍｏｕｔｈ．

＂Ｉ＇ｍ　ｎｏｔ　ａ　ｌｉｔｔｌｅ　ｇｉｒｌ．＂

＂Ｔｈｅ　ＡＧＯ will hear of this!"　ｔｈｒｅａｔｅｎｅｄ　ｔｈｅ　Ｌｏｒｄ　Ｋｎｉｇｈｔｓ　ａｓ　ｔｈｅｙ　ｓｃｕｒｒｉｅｄ　ａｗａｙ．

＂Ｉ　ｗａｎｔｅｄ　ａ　＇Ｓｔｏｒｍ　Ｇｕｓｔ＇ａｔ　ｔｈｅｍ　ｔｏｏ．．．＂　ｃｏｍｐｌａｉｎｅｄ　Ｖａｒｒｉｃｋ　sullenly．

Ａｎｔａｒｅｓ　ｂｅａｍｅｄ．　＂Ｉ＇ｍ　ｓｏ　ｇｌａｄ　ｔｈａｔ　ｙｏｕ　ｈａｖｅ　ｆｉｎａｌｌｙ　ａｃｃｅｐｔｅｄ　ｙｏｕｒ　ｄｕｔｙ　ａｓ　ｔｈｅ　ＡＧＯ＇ｓ　Ｐｒｅｓｉｄｅｎｔ．＂

＂Ｉ＇ｍ　ｊｕｓｔ　ａｂｕｓｉｎｇ　ｍｙ　ｐｏｗｅｒ　ｓｉｎｃｅ　ｗｅ　ａｌｒｅａｄｙ　ｄｉｄ　ｉｎ　ｏｒｄｅｒ　ｔｏ　ｃｏｍｅ　ｈｅｒｅ，＂　ｓａｉｄ　Ｒｉ－ａｎｎｅ　ｂｌｕｎｔｌｙ．　＂Ｉ＇ｍ　ｓｔｉｌｌ　ｎｏｔ　ｇｏｉｎｇ　ｂａｃｋ　ｔｏ　Ｍｏｒｏｃｃ．＂

Ａｎｔａｒｅｓ　ｅｘｈａｌｅｄ，　ｄｉｓａｐｐｏｉｎｔｅｄ．　_Ｉｔ＇ｓｓａｄｄｅｎｉｎｇ　ｗｈｅｎ　ｙｏｕ　ｈａｖｅ　Ｒｉ－ａｎｎｅ　Ｚｅｄｔ　ａｓ　ｙｏｕｒ　ｗａｒｄ．_

＂Ｌｅｔ＇ｓ　ｇｏ　ｂａｃｋ　ｔｏ　Ｇｅｆｆｅｎ．　Ｔｈｅ　ｒｅｓｔ　ａｒｅ　ｗａｉｔｉｎｇ　ｆｏｒ　ｏｕｒ　ｎｅｗｓ，＂　ｔｈｅ　ｇｉｒｌ　ｓａｉｄ．　

＂Ｙｅａｈ，ｗｅ＇ｖｅ　ｋｎｏｗｎ　ｅｎｏｕｇｈ，＂　ａｇｒｅｅｄ　Ｖａｒｒｉｃｋ．


	35. Saga 7 Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online.

Saga 7 Part 4

The PKA's conference hall experienced a standstill. The Council Members were thunderstruck at the Commander's stand regarding the Louyang tragedy. But when he had decided, he would never change his decision. He was already firm on his words.

"Commander, sir, I do not think that it is the right thing to do. It is too controversial. We may even have the entire Empire turned against us if we were to do it," the Lord Knight who was called Patricia disagreed. Most of the other Lord Knights fidgeted uncomfortably partially because of her daring object and partially because they agreed with her.

"I understand how it may seem to be a terrible and inhuman thing to do but I call upon your strength to carry out the task for the sake of the Empire!" urged the Commander. "It may seem cruel to vanquish an entire city but have you ever thought about the consequences if we do not?"

The Council knew what was at stake but… to vanquish a city?

"Sir, the people are not dead. They are still alive even though they are now nothing less than real stone statues," reasoned Elliot. "If we choose to destroy Louyang, we would be killing the innocents. That makes us similar to murderers."

The Commander's face darkened. "Enough! Do you all think that I delight in the prospect of this decision? I was compelled to make it because I have the greater good at heart. I cannot sit back and watch as the Tenshins offer those lives to Ragnarok as sacrifices. The Magic Order has placed that suspicion on the top of the list."

"That is only a suspicion, sir," emphasized Elliot as polite as possible. Deep inside, he wished he could take it one step further.

"And if it is the case, Elliot Nedan? Would you take the shame the Empire would cast on you for allowing the Tenshins get away with it?" retorted the Commander.

Elliot glowered at the Commander defiantly but his verbal struggle with him ended there. His gaze fell onto the long table, defeated, humiliated.

"These are hard times. I will make an official announcement to the Empire to seek the people's understanding and forgiveness. There would be those who would oppose us but I pray to the gods that there would also be those who would come to help and support us," said the Commander solemnly. He cast a full glance over the hall. "Anyone else has something to say?"

A random Lord Knight almost at the end of the other side of the table raised his hand and said, "Sir, you have my guild's full support. We lost Louyang but we are not going to lose the world because of it. We will follow your orders."

Elliot's fists clenched. _Good for nothing bastard. You just want the Commander to notice you._

-xx-

_Dad, was this you have been fighting for all your life, the reason you serve in the PKA? Weren't we supposed to defend the weak and stand for justice?_

Elliot felt a hand clasped on his shoulder, which brought him back to reality. He saw that he was at the entrance of the Prontera Chivalry Hall. The automatic sliding glass doors were wide open, waiting for him to walk out. He spun around to see Dame Patricia.

"You've earned my utmost respect, Elliot," she said with a tight smile.

Elliot sighed. "Thank you but my words were to no avail, really."

The two colleagues left the building together. "Elliot, I am leaving the PKA."

"What?"

"I know, we who have chose the way of the swords can only have a bright future in the PKA but it's not what I want," sighed Patricia. Though she was small in size for a sword-wielder, Elliot had heard about her extraordinary strength and courage. She always kept her chestnut-brown hair shoulder-length.

"But are you going to give up being a Lord Knight?" asked Elliot. Half of him was ready to jump off the ship with her since he figured the ship was sinking anyway.

"Yeah, the next time we see each other, our status would be different. I will be a Rogue Knight while you, a Lord Knight," she answered. "I do not want nobility if obtaining it means losing my principles."

Elliot's blue eyes were filled with awe. A smile spread across his face. "Do not be too sure of that, Patricia. We might be comrades after all."

Patricia grinned, "That would be great."

"The Tenshins are the one who should be our targets, not the citizens of Louyang. They don't deserve to die. For this reason, I will give up my seat in the PKA as Council Member," murmured Elliot. "I will defend Luoyang no matter what."

She nodded slowly. "Rogue Knights are never welcomed in society. People treat them as a disgrace who failed to serve the Empire well but this time, I am sure they will look differently at our crusade." They had arrived before the fountain at Prontera Central. "Keep in touch. If you have confirmed your resignation from the PKA, we will meet and plan our counterattack together."

-xx-

Marylyn nearly dropped the baking bowl in her hands out of fright when she saw a figure at the door. She slammed the bowl down onto the kitchen table and pulled the person out to the backyard, out of sight.

"What are you doing here, Misael?!" she whispered fiercely.

"Why are you so afraid, Marylyn?" he asked in return in that expressionless tone of his.

"What if people saw you with me? My working as an undercover would be blown apart," she hissed.

Misael fixed his eyes on her. "Marylyn, Versator knows."

Marylyn's eyes dilated in horror. "W…what do you mean?"

"He questions your loyalty. He wonders if you… have fallen in love with Elliot Nedan for real."

She staggered backward in fear. "I'm a Tenshin. My duty is the Organisation!"

"He suspects you would say that. He wants you to prove it," said Misael coolly.

"How?"

He extended to her a long wrapped-up package. She took it with shaky hands. "Make sure Elliot Nedan receives this Talefing."

Marylyn's face was drained of colours instantly. "Why…? Elliot would…"

"And," he continued, "the Organisation has ordered for the death of Ri-anne Zedt and Antares Yilric."

"I…" _I can't do it._ "Why do they have to die?"

Misael let out a small grunt, almost inaudible. "Ask your fellow members. They called for their deaths. Something to do with them getting in their way earlier on when they had to steal Sen-yu Zedt's eye."

She had no energy left to react.

"You never asked for the reason to kill a target, Marylyn. Versator is right, after all. I am only bearing the message to you. Do not blame me for the situation you are in. Blame yourself for being part of this wretched organization," he said, making his way out of the backyard. "When the opportunity comes, you must fulfill the missions."

"If I fail?"

"If you fail, not your death but Elliot Nedan's."

Marylyn was certain Versator had labeled her as a traitor. He had not summoned to impart the missions to her himself but had Misael to relay the message. He was sure she would accomplish the missions… because she had fallen in love with Elliot Nedan.


	36. Saga 7 Part 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online.

Saga 7 Part 5

"Ri-anne!" Galicia exclaimed as she and the others were warped back to Geffen City. The crowd, knowing that the Assassin Cross and her companions had visited Louyang, pressed toward them, eager to know what news they might bring.

"Is it true?" shouted most of the people repeatedly, curious and anxious. "Are the culprits the Tenshins?" "My uncle was there! Was he one of the victims?!"

Antares, Ivor and Varrick were trying to fend off the crowd with the assistance of Phelysa, Galicia and Feng-xen. Irritated by the pushing and the noises around her, Ri-anne screamed at the top of her lungs, "IT'S CONTAGIOUS!! WE'VE COME TO WARN YOU!"

There was an instance of confusion and chaos whereby the crowd was baffled by her warning. Suddenly, someone yelled, "They were at Louyang. They're contaminated!"

"We're turning into stone! No!" Ri-anne continued her exaggerated acting.

"Run! Before we're contaminated as well!" a Magician yelped.

There was a messy scramble away from the gang at that. Abruptly, they found themselves isolated and alone. Not even the Kafra lady remained. There was even the classic creaking of crickets.

"Okay, the road's clear. We'll talk when we get home," said Ri-anne indifferently. Her friends gawked at her casual attitude.

"Oi, Ri-anne, are you sure it's okay for you to say that?" gasped Antares.

"Yeah, it's not even a disease to begin with," commented Varrick dully.

"Who cares so long as they're gone!" snorted Ri-anne. She was already striding away, heading to the east end for her villa. The others sighed, unable to believe her. "Hurry up! The crowd comes back!" she snapped, which caused to speedily fall in line behind her.

Arriving at the porch of the villa, the gang was curious as to why May, June and Mr. Thickwood were standing outside, looking perfectly petrified. The first thought that flashed through Ri-anne's mind was that someone must have broken one of the precious antiques or ornaments—or both— in the villa.

She took a step forward.

"No, Lady Ri-anne!" The three helpers of the Zedt villa yelled in unison, stepping in front of the door, blocking her way. The rest glanced at one another, guessing wildly what was behind the door. Hard-headed, Ri-anne knitted her brows and was resolved to enter. They refused to budge. "Lady Ri-anne, you don't want to go in, really!" insisted May.

"You're fired if you don't remove yourself from the door," threatened Ri-anne. She must satisfy her inquisition! _At least let me know what you broke, geez!_

"Milady, there's a—" Mr. Thickwood tried.

"Say one more word and you're fired."

All three of them became silent after that. June wanted to make a last effort but her twin nudge her and shook her head furiously, not eager for her to get fired.

Ivor thought they must have very good reasons to be standing out here like dummies, instead of carrying out their normal duties like usual. "Miss Zedt, maybe I should go in first."

"Yes, Mr. Ravens should enter first!" agreed the three helpers.

"Ravens! Who is the master of this house!?" she scolded obnoxiously.

He winced, "You are."

"Then, I should enter first," she said righteously, as if it was in any way righteous at all. "No one goes in before me."

Feng-xen grunted, "Oh yeah, like it matters SO much about whoever enters first. Just enter already, if you must be the first! We wanna hear about Louyang!"

"I think this is the part where I, your guardian, should lecture you about being polite, Princess," added Antares with mocked seriousness. Galicia and Phelysa giggled.

"Don't even try," Ri-anne snarled. She turned to the helpers. "Stand aside now."

"Say 'please', sis!"

"Shut up."

Ri-anne brushed past between May and June. Behind her, they twins started to mouth words at their master's friends. Ivor, being the nearest to them, caught the slightest whisper of the word. The other five were dazzled with question marks above their heads.

Ri-anne, unfortunately, had opened the door and was going into the villa even as Ivor rushed to stop her.

She first noticed a strange, huge shadow on the floor cast down by the lighting of the villa. A cold chill ran down her spine and the hair on her neck stood on their ends when she tilted her head upward to see. Once her brain computed what her eyes were seeing, the response began.

For a start, her face turned a sick blue out of dread and terror. Ivor inhaled sharply when he saw it as well.

"M…Miss Zedt?" he prodded, troubled. Her lips quivered. The others made their way in as well. Galicia and Phelysa panicked at the sight of it.

"What's _it_ doing here!" whispered Galicia to Phelysa. "She's not supposed to be near those stuff!!"

That was the limit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!

The villa practically trembled.

"Ri-anne?"

If anyone was wearing a pair of glasses, Feng-xen was sure it would have dropped onto the floor and cracked. The arrogant, high and mighty Ri-anne Zedt was actually sobbing like a normal girl who was scared out of her wits. He poked Ivor on the shoulder and told him to make a move.

Ivor gulped, unsure what to do. "Err… Ri-anne?"

She began another string of sobs as she turned around to him and cried on his chest. Alarmed, Ivor raised his two arms into the air. Another poked from Antares. He would have hit them if Ri-anne wasn't holding onto him. Awkwardly, he placed his arms on her back in attempt to comfort her. Feng-xen and Antares silently cheered and shook hands to congratulate one another.

Varrick who was the furthest back came to front to have a look too. When he saw it, he burst into delighted glee. "Oh, darling!! You've found your way here!"

An out of place silence.

Galicia stepped forward and swung her broad sword at it. "I'm cutting it into two."

"Over my dead body! She's my beloved pet!!" bellowed Varrick, standing defensively in front of it.

Everyone went into shock mode. "What the hell is a High Wizard doing with an Argos?!"

"It's unique!" he defended.

"It's a big hairy creature with eight legs. It's disgusting," spat Galicia.

"It has worthy research property!" he claimed.

"I don't care about what research it can be used in. The point is Ri-anne hates arachnids!" she shot back. Ri-anne bawled at her words. "Poor girl, don't worry, Ri-anne, I'll remove it from your sight," she assured her kindly and sympathetically.

"It's not Ara's fault she's afraid of spiders! If you're going to kill it, you have to pass me first," braved Varrick.

"Fine with me!" The two appeared as though they were ready for a final showdown. Phelysa, Feng-xen and Antares were dumbfounded at the scenario. What in the world was going on? If they weren't mistaken, just a while ago, they were a determined lot to discuss about an evil organization and perhaps ways to defeat them; not disputing over arachnophobia and a battle to the death over a spider.

Ivor coughed, interrupting the two. In a calm and commanding way, he said, "Mr. Klighten, please tell your pet to stay out of the villa. We'll deal about it later. Miss Tegort, please help me take Ri-anne to her room. Miss Sands, please prepare a cup of warm tea for Ri-anne."

"Yes, sir," said Phelysa before shuffling off to the kitchen. While walking, she wondered why she used 'sir'. Shrugging, she ignored it.

Galicia and Varrick exchanged death glares before giving up their resolution to battle one another. She convinced Ri-anne to go to her room, holding one of her arms. The Assassin Cross grasped her friend and shivered as they walked past the humongous spider which was still clinging onto the ceiling innocently. Ivor followed dutifully by her side. Varrick, on the other hand, was speaking praises to his pet about how intelligent it was.

Antares still could not get over the fact that his prideful was currently crying after taking a look at the monster. "She's completely two different persons!" he muttered.

"Unimaginable, isn't it?" chuckled Feng-xen. "Her fear for spiders is as amazing and embarrassing as it can get."

"I must get an Argos doll to keep her in chain," he joked. "No wonder May and June are so particularly about no spider at home."

"You have no idea how much Zeny we spent back in Morocc just to ensure our place was spider-free. Any inn she stays in would be requested to place super arachnid repellent when preparing for her room," he informed.

Upstairs, Ri-anne cowered under her quilt. Galicia tried to calm her friend down but her fright did not subside. Phelysa came in with the tea which she put on the bedside table.

"I'll keep her company. You girls go down and ask Antares to relate to you what we have seen in Louyang. I doubt Ri-anne would be in any condition to speak now," said Ivor quietly.

Resigned, the two left the room and closed the door behind them.

"That doesn't seem like the normal Ivor Ravens we know," remarked Phelysa when they were walking along the corridor.

"Who knows, maybe the Ivor Ravens we met just now _is_ the real Ivor Ravens," Galicia murmured.

-xx-

"Destroy the Starlink Clan."

Those who were present in the abandoned church in Glaisthelm could not understand the order. "The Starlink Clan?" asked Shenola, the dark High Priestess.

"Three days from now, travel to Einbroch. You will know who they are when you see them," the distorted and eerie voice instructed without any specific clarification.

"Misquelle and I are not going," Misael said.

"Why not?" pouted Misquelle, pursing her lips. She comprehended his reason when he gazed at her. Though to the others his eyes were as blank as ever, she knew the mental message he was sending her.

"Sorry, Lord Versator, I can't go," she sniveled.

"I will not force you, Misquelle. The remaining nine is more than enough to take care of the task," said Versator.

"Tch," grumbled a man who was twirling a steel arrow in a hand. "I'm not interested in it. I am not going as well. I don't work in groups, I do only solos."

The mechanical voice sounded again, "Coincidentally, Ying, I have a different task for you."

His violet eyes darted to the source of the voice. He loathed how their leader hid his face from them. They had worked so hard for him and still, he could not trust them enough to show them his true self.

"Keep an eye on Marylyn. If she shows any signs of weakness and disloyalty, exterminate her from our Organisation."

Ying gave a disgruntled grunt, leaving the church without taking his leave formally from Versator. His high ponytail swished a little as he turned to walk off.

"Be frank, Lord Versator. You merely want me to kill her just the way I killed Shilea if betrays you," he muttered.

-xx-

Marylyn cursed the presence of the Talefing in her room; she cursed the Tenshin Organisation; she cursed her fate for growing up in the Organisation. She hated everything she had done for the past few years of her life. But it could not change her obligation. She was left with no choice. If she disobeyed Versator's command, Elliot would die.

_But if I give this Talefing to Elliot, he would never forgive me. I know he would rather die!_

She wept to herself. No one could console her, help her. She wiped off the tears. _So long as he lives… I have to do it today. _Two days had passed since Misael was here. If she procrastinated any longer, Elliot's life would be in danger.

Elliot was in his study room as usual but his countenance was graver than normal. It seemed like he had a million worries in his mind. He stood up suddenly when she entered which frightened her. Realising her presence, he apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you're here."

"It's my fault, I should have knocked," she mumbled.

"I'm going to see a colleague."

Marylyn started. "Wait."

He looked at her queerly, then only did he note a large, long unidentified package she was carrying. He was so occupied to the level of complete ignorance of his surrounding. "What is it, Marylyn?"

"There… there's a parcel for you." She handed him the heavy, oblong bundle which he received in an unwary manner.

"Alright, I'll look into it when I get back."

"I think it's better you see what's in there now, Elliot." She could not believe she was doing this.

All of a sudden, he was suspicious. "Who gave this?"

"A stranger. I couldn't recognize him," she lied lamely.

He changed his mind and unwrapped it. Tossing away the thick yellowish paper, Elliot frowned when the item was covered with another layer of silk cloth. An envelope was enclosed with it. He opened it and read the note inside.

'To Elliot,

This belongs to you, as it once belonged to your father.'

Stumped, he threw away the paper and gradually slid off the cloth off the item. His eyes dilated when he saw the black sword with jagged blade on both sides, its spine curved like a stretched out 's'. He drew back when the sword was surrounded by a malicious aura, fearful. But there was a certain something which brought him back to the sword, magnetized to it.

Marylyn wanted to stop him from making direct contact with it but could not. She could only watch helplessly as he gripped its hilt.

A violent, malevolent current of air blasted from the sword and its owner, causing Marylyn to hit the walls behind her. His eyes shone a bloody red as he let out a vicious howl. The dark aura seeped into his body through his mouth and nose, corrupting his soul. His flesh burnt and tortured him.

Marylyn ran to his side, crying, attempting to force him away from the sword but Elliot who was possessed and no longer aware of his self shoved her roughly to a side. She banged against a bookshelf and fainted.

Something came to mind. Wasn't he supposed to meet someone? Who was it? Ah, yes… Patricia.

An unearthly laugh echoed as he rushed out. The evil pleasure was overwhelming. The Talefing was his source of strength. An insane voice spoke to him, telling him, promising him the pleasure of sinning and evil.


	37. Saga 7 Part 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online.

Saga 7 Part 6

Ivor was hesitant as to how to approach the scared girl below the quilt. She seemed immensely frightened, rolled up like a terrified porcupine. "Ri-anne?"

A timid shiver was the reply.

"It's alright now. The Argos is gone. You're safe now," he assured her. "Won't you come out of the blanket now?"

A second shiver—which probably meant a negative answer to his beckoning.

"You don't have to be afraid of spiders, Ri-anne. You can get rid of them easily."

"I can't," she said meekly from under her comforter. Her voice slightly muffled. "I'm too scared. I can't run from them even if I want to."

"I'm sure you can fight Baphomet right on if you have to. Isn't it scarier to fight Baphomet then since it's way more powerful than a mere Argos?" asked Ivor. He knew long time ago she was afraid of spiders but he did not know it was this bad.

Ri-anne shook her head, making a rustling sound as her head rubbed against the material of the comforter. "Baphomet has two legs. Argos has eight!"

"Err… okay… what about Maya?"

"Maya has six legs. Argos has eight!"

"Are you afraid of spiders because they have eight legs, Ri-anne?" he prodded. If it was possible, he must help her rid off the fear. It would be her fatal flaw if she could not overcome her psychological weakness.

"And they have so many eyes! And… and… they look so frightening!" she began to break down in sobs again.

He panicked at the fact that she was spilling more tears. "Don't cry, Ri-anne. It's okay now. If you dislike spiders so much, I promise not one of them would get near to you, alright?"

She sniffed and her sobs softened. A dark-green eye peeked out of the blanket to look at him. "If he hadn't changed, he would've said the same thing," she said.

Her words caused a thought to cross his mind. _She'd never forgotten those times…_ "Do you mean… your fiancé?"

Ri-anne hid back under her fabric-made sanctuary. "They must have told you."

He bit his tongue. He wasn't supposed to know that as an outsider. "Feng-xen told me," he covered up. He paused for a while, then chanced the question, "Do you despise your fiancé a lot too?"

She inhaled sharply. His asking the question forced her to ponder about it. In the end, she said truthfully, "I don't know."

"Feng-xen said you didn't want to go back to Morocc because of him." Why was he being so suicidal, asking questions, which might provoke her anger or maybe receive answers he rather not?

"I just… I just don't want to live the rest of my life with a man who doesn't love me."

Ivor blinked, surprised at her remark. "What makes you think he doesn't love you?"

"I knew him when we were still children. We used to enjoy playing together but one day, he started to refuse to keep me company and he became mean. He knew I hate spiders, yet, he purposely gave me a fright using a large Argos doll for his own amusement." She shuddered upon the thought. "I don't want someone like that as my soul mate."

He could only blame his younger self for those idiotic acts which hurt her as she spoke. "I'm sorry," he muttered sub-consciously.

Ri-anne peeped out again, frowning a little. "He should apologise, not you."

"Would you accept him if you know he would never treat you badly again?"

She gazed into his eyes. Why was he looking deeply back at her with eyes almost pleading for her answer? "It doesn't concern you." She flipped over.

He couldn't hold back anymore. He didn't care whether it was the right time anymore. "Ri-anne, I'm—"

There was a loud commotion from below which interrupted his confession. Ri-anne sat up on her bed, her sight and hearing senses alarmed. The confession evaporated from Ivor's mind too. He stood up from the side of the bed and went to the door. As he walked out of the door, he discovered Ri-anne hiding behind him.

"Just in case… you know…" she mumbled.

When they arrived at the bottom of the stairs, she stopped him for a moment to check if the Argos was still there. Noticing that her greatest fear was out of the way, all of a sudden, she recovered her confident self. She pushed forward and made way to the drawing room, where the noises were coming from. Ivor shook his head and smiled at her quick change.

In the drawing room, Feng-xen, Varrick, Galicia and Phelysa were standing in a distance from Antares who was on his four. His face was written all over with pain, his finger nails dug into the carpet. They didn't know what was going on with Antares. Phelysa tried to go to him to assist him but Feng-xen pulled her back as he slashed a hand with talon-like fingernails at her.

"Something's wrong with Antares," muttered Feng-xen. Phelysa was startled by Antares' sudden violent gesture but felt strangely safe with the Assassin Cross by her side.

"Does this happen often?" Varrick asked Galicia.

"Never," she said. She was as puzzled as he was. There was something different about Antares. It didn't look like he was suffering from normal pain.

Ri-anne saw her guardian on the floor, practically writhing in agony. "Antares!" she yelped. She turned to her friends and asked what had happened to him but all Galicia could tell her was he was telling them about Louyang when he suddenly burst out in pain.

She approached him but fell back in shock as he gave a deafening scream. A huge black-feathered wing grew from his back. The single wing spread widely, causing several feathers to snow down in the room.

_Black feathers…_

Ivor went to her side. "You okay?"

She nodded but her eyes were fixed on Antares. "Those feathers… they were the same feathers I showed you in Alberta."

Just as it was a shock that the wing appeared, it dispersed into particles without a warning. Antares passed out from the feat, a big rip at the back of his clothing to remind them that what they saw was real.

-xx-

The woman Lord Knight felt for her sword. The air around her stirred and she smelt a suspicious presence. She was waiting for fellow Lord Knight Elliot Nedan beyond the walls of Capital Prontera. It was quite late into the night, which meant normally, there shouldn't be anyone around.

Her heartbeat increased, its pounding echoed in her ears. The killing aura provoked her adrenaline to pump. _Who is it?_

She drew her sword as she spun around. The blade clashed against another. Her eyes dilated at the sight of the black blade and at the pair of hellish red eyes. The assaulter grinned wickedly at her realisation of his identity.

"Traumatic Blow!" He had stolen the moment of her disbelief to drive a powerful punch onto her chest. While the Talefing he wielded had caused him to become stronger than he originally was, the skill had tripled his strength as well. The devastating impact immediately broke her ribs, causing her to cough blood. She slumped onto the wall, gripping her chest.

"You…"

"Stinks, doesn't it, to be betrayed?" he goaded, still grinning insanely. "But the smell of death is so intriguing. How does it feel to be dying?"

"Where did you get… that sword?" she said through raspy breaths. She coughed out more blood.

"This sword?" He licked the blade which was dripping with her blood. "You don't need to know."

Elliot was ready to serve her the lethal blow but he swiped the Talefing to his left instead to block an incoming huge shield. He hissed at the one who intervened—a boy in a Paladin's armour with a cool countenance.

The fallen Lord Knight struggled for her last few breaths. Was it because of her light-headedness due to her rapid blood loss which caused her to hallucinate that the boy was fighting on par with possessed Elliot Nedan? She felt her eyelids laden, forcing her into darkness.

She could not determine how long she had drifted off but when she came around, she saw the boy kneeling on a knee beside her. He must have propped her properly against the city wall to feel more comfortable. Alas, it didn't matter for a person who was about to die.

"Where's Elliot…?" she asked. She understood he was not himself, that his act was not meant from himself but because he was controlled by the evilness of that damned sword.

"He ran away," the Paladin said quietly. The woman was dying alone. He felt he should at least pay her a last respect though as a stranger.

"It is the Talefing, Paladin. It is not he." Her heart was gradually slowing down.

"I know."

"Save his soul, please. My last wish…" She coughed hard, tormented.

"I will."

"Your name, Paladin?" Her voice was only whispers now.

"Misael, Le Messager De Dieu."

"I thank you then, Misael."

Her last breath finally left her lips, her heart stopped beating, her eyes closed for the last time. A satisfied smile was to remain on her lips as she slept eternally, knowing her friend still had hope to receive salvation from Evil's grasp.


	38. Saga 7 Part 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online.

Saga 7 Part 7

_Leave me alone… stop calling me… quit it…_

The voices around him pulled him back into consciousness. He blinked. Antares saw his ward's dark green eyes peering down on him along with his other friends. Something was different about them, as though they were fearful of him. He got up from the floor and sat there with his head hung low.

_I knew it would be like this. It's as I have thought._

"I'm sorry you have to see that," he murmured shamefully. He already felt like an outcast. "I understand that you're afraid of me now."

Ri-anne frowned, then slapped him on the head hard. He yelped in pain and growled at her, "What did you do that for, Princess?!"

"Because you're an idiot who made us worried!" she snapped. "Who the hell is afraid of you? Like hell, I am!"

"But…"

"We were afraid that your life was in danger," said Phelysa worriedly. Galicia nodded.

"Antares, I suggest you tell us what it is all about," Ri-anne proposed, which sounded more as if she was forcing an answer out of him anyway. She sat down on the floor and crossed her arms, looking straight at him.

"I…" He glanced at her and around the room, black feathers scattered about. "It… I mean… the wing… rarely appears when I was a child but it did. Just that now, it is becoming more and more often, yet, I can't determine when it would happen."

She made a gruff noise. "Antares, I want to know WHY it happens. Is it some sort of super rare disease?"

Antares stared at her. "I do not think I have ever heard anyone else besides me suffering from this… If it were a disease, I would have searched for the antidote." He sighed, "You ask for the reason but I cannot tell you because not even I know why."

Varrick tapped his forefinger and third finger on his forehead. It was his signature gesture which indicated that he was thinking. He had read and studied countless of books in the Geffen Library. Correction. He had read most, if not all, the book there but none ever spoke about a human sprouting a wing.

"Did my grandfather know about this?" asked Ri-anne. He nodded. "Then, surely, he would've known the factor of it!"

"He knew, Princess," he replied remorsefully, "but he never had the chance to tell me… Remember my first time in Morocc? He said he wanted to tell me who I really am."

Ri-anne was wholly lost. "So your… err… wing has something to do with your identity?"

"That's what Sir Sen-yu claimed. He said he would only tell when I turn twenty-one which is this year."

The tapping suddenly ceased. Varrick looked intently at the floor and then at Antares. _Antares Yilric… Could he be… How could I not notice it earlier on?!_

"Who is your father?" The room became still with his question. Six pairs of eyes were fixed on Varrick. The question was so abrupt that Antares didn't answer immediately, stumped. Varrick answered for him, "Is he Philesath Rigel Yilric?"

He was flabbergasted. He had never told anyone any personal information related to him. "How… how do you know? Sir Sen-yu did mention his name to me but… he instructed me never to reveal about him to others."

Varrick sank onto the sofa. "I can't believe this… I am speaking to him…"

On impulse, Antares asked, longing to know, "Do you know my father?"

"You have to decide whether you are ready to know about your parents and also decide if you are willing for the rest to know as well. I don't know how you are going to take it and it might really change things here from now on," said Varrick solemnly. Among the six, it was easy to assume that he had bonded with Antares the fastest not only because they were roommates but also because they shared the same fate of being orphans since young.

Ri-anne gazed at her guardian. She didn't know what to expect and she saw doubts in his eyes too. "You… also know who my mother is?"

"Yes… anyone who 'lived in that time' or read the Diary of Geffen written continuously by the Head Librarian in office (Varrick's voice faltered a little as he was reminded of Yehovic Idlan) would definitely know who your parents are. Sir Sen-yu did a very right thing to tell you not to talk about your father to anyone just in case…"

"Then, tell me! I want to know who my parents are!" Antares exclaimed. "All these while, I never know about them. That loneliness… that sadness… I want to know why they abandoned me! I want to know… is it because of my abnormality…"

"Antares…" whispered Ri-anne. She had never given the thought about it at all. She had never thought about how he had lived through his life until now. Besides them, she realised he never mentioned about having other friends. What kind of life was he living in during his childhood?

Varrick sat forward, his elbows against his laps, his fingers crossed and his chin supported on his two thumbs. "Your father, Philesath Rigel Yilric, was an incredible High Wizard, one of the best in Geffen history. He was my parents' mentor and I met him once when I was nine."

"Is he still alive?" Antares tried not to sound too hopeful.

He shook his head regretfully. "Antares, he died on the same day my parents did."

The amber eyes looked at him, dejected. He recalled about the Valkyrie Randgris incident in Geffen. Fury filled him. "He died because of Valkyrie Randgris?!"

Ri-anne frowned. She turned to Ivor enquiringly, wondering if he knew what they were talking about. He shook his head once.

"No, he died protecting Valkyrie Randgris."

Everyone was shocked by the news.

"W… why did he do that?" he asked but dreaded the answer.

"Because… the Immortal, Valkyrie Randgris, is your mother, Antares."

A few gasps from the listeners. They wouldn't have believed Varrick's words if they had not witnessed Antares with a wing. Antares appeared limp and out of strength. How could this be? How could his mother be an… immortal monster?

"It was recorded that when the people of Geffen discovered about your father being with Valkyrie Randgris, they decided to execute him because of his act which they considered as unpardonable. But when Valkyrie Randgris knew of it, she led a troop of Valkyries from Odin Shrine to rescue him. Angered, she swore to destroy Geffen though your father tried to stop her. He didn't want anyone harmed.

"The PKA sent out men to defend Geffen too. In the midst of the uproar, a Lord Knight with his Talefing was ready to deliver a killing blow on Valkyrie Randgris when Philesath interfered and took the blade with his own body.

"His death left her enraged and Geffen would have been no more if Sir Sen-yu Zedt of the AGO had not arrived. He called for a halt in the battle and communicated with Valkyrie Randgris. After their talk, she gathered her troops and left. No one knew what they had talked about."

Varrick paused and glanced at Antares. He didn't even know if he was listening. His eyes were vacant as though absorbed in his own mind. He continued anyway, "The Diary of Geffen did note that Valkyrie Randgris and Philesath might have a child who was taken care by a friend of Philesath. I didn't know the child is you and that 'friend' was Sir Sen-yu Zedt.

I told you once that Yehovic refused to talk about my parents' death. I grew to know that it was a taboo in Geffen to talk about the Valkyrie Randgris' attack. I knew about this only because Yehovic lent me the Diary of Geffen. It is the most neutral source of information without any bias intention added to it.

"While there were those who had the knowledge about it, not many now knew the real reason why she attacked because no one bothered to clarify the matter. It was better for people to think that the Immortal went on rampage than think that the whole thing happened because of a forbidden affair. The people of Geffen thought of it as a great shame."

The High Wizard lowered his head apologetically. "I'm sorry, Antares."

Antares lifted his eyes to him. "You said your parents were killed by Valkyrie Randgris and her Valkyries."

"Yes…"

"Then, that makes me the son of your parents' murderer. You must hate me so much now," Antares said in a strange tone.

"I would've hated you when I was younger and unable to understand things. No, I don't hate you. I believe it to be war casualty. If I have to blame… I will blame it on the inability of the people to tolerate and understand your parents. Valkyrie Randgris attacked Geffen because your father was in danger. My parents died because of their duty to the Empire," said Varrick truthfully. His speech really surprised his friends except Antares.

"Unforgivable… You suffered because of her. I could not have a normal childhood because of her. I couldn't live with my father because of her. How many else had suffered because of her?" mumbled Antares. He stood up and wandered off to his room. Everyone was too stunned to respond.

"Antares!" Varrick called after him but he trudged on, ignoring him.


	39. Saga 7 Part 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online.

Saga 7 Part 8

Varrick was lying under the tree outside the villa with his hands crossed behind his head. He watched the white clouds drifted pass lazily. A gentle breeze was brewing. He sighed. The brilliant weather was an irony. The day had been as horrible as it could be.

_Was it really right for me to inform Antares about his parents? Or had I initiated a terrible disaster?_

"You've really changed the impression I had for you back there."

"Oh, it's you," he said flatly. He didn't bother to raise himself up to see the speaker. "I didn't say anything to improve my image in front of others. I never care about how others think of me."

Galicia sat beside him, smiling. "That's the main reason why I think differently of you now. You said all those stuff to Antares because you meant them. Sincere. And your ability to forgive amazes me. I'm not sure even now if I could do the same."

He grunted. "Please, don't make me sound so noble. I am not. I just think more rationally than most. Besides, it didn't help Antares. I think he can't accept his birthright."

"No one can make that choice for Antares. Only he himself can determine whether he would accept or reject the knowledge regarding his parents. Right now for the bottom line is you do have a good heart underneath that occasional arrogance of yours," she laughed.

Varrick blushed at the compliment. He pretended he had not heard it and continued his cloud-gazing but deep down, the compliment was well received and appreciated. Of course, even if it was just by a bit, his mood had lightened up too.

-xx-

"How's he?" asked Phelysa to Varrick who entered the dining hall. But from his gloomy face, it was not hard to know the answer.

Ri-anne's temper flared, slamming her fork onto the table. Her friends flinched at her eruption. "When is he going to quit his wallowing?! It's been two days!!" She exhaled loudly. "No, I will get him out of his room!"

She stormed toward Antares' door. Everyone hurried after her nervously, expecting her to wreck havoc—which she did by banging hard on the door. "Antares Yilric! I demand to see you this instance!" she roared. "How long do you plan to sulk behind this door?! Answer me!"

"Umm.. Ri-anne, maybe we should give him some more time," said Phelysa meekly.

"No!" she snapped. "If two days is not enough, then eternity won't be. Always escaping and never facing facts… that is inexcusable!"

"How about you escaping your duty in Morocc and your engagement with Zivon?" Feng-xen looked at her with a deadpan expression.

The remark caused her to be tongue-tied but she was quick to regain her composure. "That's different…! (Feng-xen snorted) Anyway, Antares!" She averted her attention back to the door. "Come ou—"

The door flung open all of a sudden. Ri-anne and the rest froze at the sight of the one she was screaming for. He was looking at his ward with a raised eyebrow. "I appreciate the wake-up call, Princess, but really, the shouting was unnecessarily because I can hear perfectly well, if I must tell you over and over again."

He moved forward. "What are you guys standing here for? Aren't you guys hungry? I am."

Everyone eyed him in disbelief. When he disappeared down the stairs, Varrick said, "Is it me, or he's recovered a hundred and ten percent? I was sure he didn't seem too well before I got out of the room."

"Wow," uttered Galicia. "I thought he'd need at least two weeks to recover."

"I told you it's two days or never," said Ri-anne smugly.

"Yeah, right, and who was it that was screaming and banging on the door just now?" countered Feng-xen. The others giggled while she turned away grudgingly and walked off to the dining hall.

-xx-

Delfred drank his hot coffee carefully with eyes focused on the day's newspapers. He scanned the same page twice and was certain he had not read wrong. A Lord Knight by the name of Patricia Arylle was found dead just beyond the Capital's northern wall. The fatal blow was a single smash into her ribs. There were markings of a palm on her corpse during the autopsy.

He looked up from the papers as Elliot entered the room. "You're late today," he joked, considering that normally he was the one waiting for him at the table for breakfast. He didn't answer him. Delfred's eyebrows furrowed. "You look terrible. Are you sick?"

Elliot stared at him. He was taken aback when he saw his eyes. Was it only an illusion when he saw that red gleam replacing the blue? "Elliot, you don't seem too well."

It was unmistakable. There was a flash of malice and then a flash of fear. A weird unsettling feeling came upon him. It was as if his soul could recognise the person who was sitting with him was not his friend.

Suddenly, it vanished. His bizarreness vanished and he became the normal Elliot he knew again. Though Delfred was relieved, he could not help feeling a little suspicious about him.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Elliot asked lightly.

"Err…" Delfred fumbled for his words as he did not expect the question.

"Today, we're having pancake for breakfast," Marylyn answered instead, entering the dining room with a tray piled with a large dish of pancakes, honey, butter and jam.

"Food…!" The presence of food is powerful because instantly, Delfred's worries evaporated into thin air. He praised Marylyn's great talent in cooking and dug in without an invitation. He missed the anxious glance the girl gave at Elliot. She knew he was no more the Elliot Nedan she had first known. He was already possessed by the Talefing's evil.

Halfway through breakfast, Delfred decided to ask for Elliot's opinion about the death of his fellow Lord Knight. "For a Lord Knight to die in a single blow, I'd say the murderer must've been very powerful."

"Or could it be that she was just pathetically weak?"

Delfred looked at him sharply. That didn't sound like what he would say.

"I'm sorry, Delfred, I didn't mean it."

He studied him. His uncertainty for his friend emerged within him again. Marylyn observed the scene fretfully.

"An eye-witness saw a young Paladin around the area during the estimated time when she was killed. The authorities think he might be the one." Delfred was not sure what he would get by saying this but he said it anyway.

"Oh? You sound like you doubt it, Delfred," said Elliot, eating calmly as though talking about a fellow Lord Knight's death over the table was a daily routine.

"I do," he affirmed.

"So sure?" the other drawled. Marylyn wanted to stop the discussion immediately but Delfred was determined to continue it.

"I'm a Paladin myself. I know the capability of a Paladin. We depend on our shield and weapon greatly. Our skills do not have the traits of _physical _damages high enough to kill a Lord Knight with one blow, not even if we are well equipped," elaborated Delfred.

"And who do you think did it, if not that Paladin?" asked Elliot disinterestedly.

"I… I don't know for sure. Maybe a Champion… Maybe… a Lord Knight."

Elliot laughed out aloud, amused. "I say, Delfred, perhaps you should join the PKA's investigation unit. You'll make a fine investigator!"

"You know Paladins, like Champions, are wanderers. We do not answer to anyone except God," Delfred answered quietly. He was frustrated at his friend's attitude and decided to speak no more of the matter. He stood up and was about to leave when Elliot spoke up again.

"Before you leave, Delfred, I would like you to inform all members of Lex Crusadaw to gather in Prontera three days from now."

"I will," he muttered and walked off.

"Elliot," Marylyn uttered softly when they were alone.

Elliot snorted and rolled his eyes impatiently. "Be careful, woman. You know he is not in control of this body anymore. The freedom to manipulate this body is mine."

He gave an evil smirk. _Or should I say the freedom to kill?_ He left her without a word. The girl broke into tears and wept into her hands. She knew the grave choice she had made. No one would ever forgive her. Not Delfred, not Ri-anne, not Elliot, not even herself! She was convinced he had killed Patricia, if not because of the Talefing's thirst to shed blood, it would be because Versator wanted her dead.

Her dilemma of saving Elliot from Versator had produced this tragedy. Now, Elliot's body lived, but he would never be himself anymore.

_What have I done?_


	40. Saga 8 Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online.

Saga 8 Part 1

"I can't believe it, Gethin. You asked me to come all the way here to lend you money." The silver-haired Gunslinger, his coal-black eyes pinned on his friend accusingly. He crossed his arms indignantly.

His dark skin friend forced a laugh. "Oh, come on, Xiel. I'm running a little low on the Zees now. I'll return them back to you in full once I am financially stable."

Xiel sighed, "If I didn't get the figures wrong, you've owed me fifty thousand Zeny. I told you to quit your gambling habit long time ago. It's the one bankrupting you." Two metalings bopped along nearby, ignoring the Gunslingers' existence.

"Aww, Xiel, you're such a kind person. You would never leave me to rot, right?" Gethin clasped his hands together into a pleading position. His mahogany shoulder-length hair was partially tied up. "Please, Xiel. I promise I would never gamble again!"

"You said that the last time you wanted money from me," he said bluntly, quite unhappy with his friend. "I feel cheated."

Gethin gazed at him with a pitiful looks, tears swirling in his eyes. Xiel withdrew from him, disgusted as he begged, "Please, you really can't let me die now. I have to settle my debts!"

"Stop that! Don't you think it's gross for a guy to do that?!" he scolded. "How much do you need?"

He mumbled something.

"What? I can't hear you!"

"Eighty thousand Zeny."

"WHAT?!"

Xiel was ready to walk out on him but Gethin blocked his path. "Xiel, please!"

"I don't have that much!" he barked. "It's your debt. I can't help you now." He was sick of having to squander money on his friend.

At once, Gethin became furious. "You're a lousy friend, Xiel. I thought you'd help me!"

"I told you. I don't have that much. You retort me because I refuse to lend you money. Isn't it obvious you befriended me because of my money?" growled Xiel.

"Oh, so you've finally decided to show your true colours, huh? I knew you've always looked down upon me because I'm poor," he sneered.

"Think what you want, Gethin," the other fumed, brushing past him. He never appreciated those who came to him only for his wealth. _Who needs friends like these?_

_Click!_

Xiel froze for half a second but relaxed after that. "You really don't want to do this, Gethin," he warned. _Don't tread on my pride as a Gunslinger._

Gethin was pointing his handgun at the back of his head. "Save your threats and cockiness, Xiel. I know you're good but from such a short gap, it'll be a piece of cake for me to shoot right through your eyeball. You have better not make any stupid move." He didn't make a reply. "Now, hand over whatever money you have with you right now."

The silver-haired Gunslinger noiselessly took out his money pouch from inside his coat and held it in the air with his right hand. Gethin's eyes had a greedy shimmer in them when he saw the pouch of Zeny. He took a step forward to snatch it, reaching out with his free hand.

The moment Xiel caught the sight of Gethin's outstretched fingers from the corner of his eyes, he threw the pouch into the air. The desperate Gunslinger gaped and his eyes trailed it as well, losing focus on Xiel who grabbed his wrist with a quick movement. He twisted it, forcing Gethin to release his weapon and yelled in pain. A sharp chop between his neck and shoulders rendered him unconscious.

The coins in the pouch jingled as it dropped on the ground. Gethin's body fell right after it.

He picked up the pouch, dusted the dirt off it, and placed it back inside his coat. "Plan to shoot me in the head? You're ten thousand light-years too early to do that," he muttered. He shook his head at his dreadful friend and left him.

Pacing on the path which was dotted with plain bushes in Einbroch field, he noticed the sky had darkened. Thanks to Gethin he had missed out on an important appointment with the weapon dealer in Einbroch. _If I actually missed something awesome, I'd have him to blame!_

He stomped on moodily.

A little down the path, his hearing senses began to pick up chaotic noises and below his feet, he felt sudden tremors as though there were explosions not too far away. It sounded like some people were locked in what seemed to be a raging battle. The only safe thing to do as a third party was to avoid it lest he got injured for no apparent reason.

But the cursed thing called curiosity had to lure him forward. As the path heightened due to the contour of the area, he saw a tremendous battle between two sides. While one side had more manpower, it was obvious that the other side was winning.

Xiel crouched low to avoid being noticed. He searched for a cover for him to hide. The best was a cluster of bushes nearby. He aimed for it and ducked into it. An unsuspecting metaling grew alarmed by his invasion but he threw the poor oval, blobbing thing out anyway. He rummaged around his many pockets inside the coat and found a pair of binoculars. Quickly, he trained it at the battle site and focused its lens to suit his eyes.

He guessed it to be an eight-versus-five battle. On the earlier team, he spotted a High Priest, a Champion, two Stalkers, a Master Smith, a Biochemist and two Lord Knights. Xiel had difficulty recognising the members of the latter team as they wore clothes which he had never seen before. But from the way they fought, he thought two of the five resembled Champions who fought with their bare limbs whereas the other three resembled High Priests who used divine skills to protect and heightened the team's force.

_But what strange High Priests they are. _He witnessed a male 'High Priest' performed a skill which forced a spirit-like thing into a fellow female 'High Priest' who then directed another skill to one of the 'Champions'. He was flabbergasted as the 'Champion' dodged _every_ attack launched at him by his opponent, a Lord Knight, after receiving the spell from his comrade. _I didn't know a High Priest has such an ability!_

A female Stalker came into his sight. He was about to avert his attention away when he detected a strange tattoo on her exposed belly. He gasped, realising that it was a serpent entwined around and apple. _The Tenshin Organisation!_ He was actually watching a battle, which involved the Empire's most wanted criminals!

-xx-

The situation was getting uglier and uglier by the second. It was as though they had been set up and ambushed by those five unique fighters. They were supposed to be the hunters but now although she had thought it was impossible, she and her comrades were becoming the hunted.

"Cover me!" Shenola instructed the rest. She knew she was at her limit. She hoped she could give the others a better chance to fight before passing out.

"We have our own ass to save, Priestess!" a Lord Knight snapped. However, using his shield, he defended the healer of the team from an attack from the enemy who directed a destructive kick originally at her. He groaned as the kick dealt damage on him despite his use of the shield. The pressure and impact were colossal. It was as if the blows of the 'Champions' were enforced by unearthly forces. Not only were their kicks destructive in strength, their speed and accuracy were ghastly as well. The Tenshins had never fought anyone like this before.

The High Priestess acquired three gemstones from her waist pouch: red, blue and yellow. From the pouch attached to her thigh, she took out a tiny bottle. She smashed the gemstones onto the ground and uncorked the bottle. Pouring the holy water out of it and onto the shattered remains of the fragile gemstones, she cried out desperately, "Basilica!"

A multi-colour light shone from the mixture of bits of gems and liquid. The light spread in a single line around her ten metres in radius. When it closed into a temporary circle of light, she fell to the ground on her knees. The other seven Tenshins knew it was sanctuary. Beaten and weary, they sorted refuge within the wall of light. They were temporarily safe for the moment. Temporarily.

"Magnificat…" she muttered. They saw a vision of an angel appeared above them in a bright light. Consequently, the Tenshins felt their energy gradually restored.

"Shenola, you have to heal us!" Madho yelled. Like most of the Tenshin members, he was sustaining severe injuries though 'Magnificat' was healing them. But the High Priestess was terribly weakened due to over exhaustion and heavy injuries. She could barely keep herself conscious. They were too occupied with defending themselves that they had blundered the only healer in the team.

"Damn those bastard Champions!" the Master Smith with light green hair swore. None of them was bleeding seriously since the offensive fighters of the Starlink Clan did not use any weapons but no one was spared from internal injuries. His right arm was completely useless now that its bones were either fractured or twisted in awkward angles.

Gin, the bald Champion sneered, "They're not Champions, you buffoon. If they were using the skills of Champion, I should have been able to perform them as well!"

"Maybe you're just a shit-ass cheapskate Champion!"

"I'll finish you off before they do, Ruviko!"

"Shut up, you two…" breathed Shenola, unable to shout at them as she would do normally in her high pitch voice. "Basilica will disappear under a minute. After that, we're out in the open again. We must find a way to beat them."

"We should have! We outnumbered them but their weird powers are too powerful!" Ruviko complaint. "Even if we're healed now, we'd get beaten up again!"

"If we go back defeated, Versator will not let us live," the female Stalker uttered, horrified at the thought, her left hand unconsciously felt for the object strapped to her back.

Gin tightened his jaw. "Versator sent us out here to battle the Starlink Clan. He said we would know who they are."

"No, it was they who know who we are," the Biochemist mused. "They found us. They initiated a battle against us."

"But… Versator…" Shenola was lost for words. They were assigned to kill the Starlink Clan. As usual, they did not question the reason to kill but this mission… it was almost like they were sent off to die.

-xx-

"Necalli, Xiuhcoatl."

The two Star Gladiators nodded at their clan leader and retreated to their side. They had done their parts.

"Adorne, Admira, cease all soul-linking activities."

The two Soul Linkers obeyed. As soon as their skills died off, the Star Gladiators felt critically weakened. Their blank eyes were strained immensely when the soul-linking move intensified their strength, allowing them to use their most vicious skill, 'Union of the Sun, Moon and Stars'. During that state, though they were physically blinded, they were still able to 'see' through the astral forces. The astral forces had granted them the powers of the universe to smite those who opposed them. However, it drained their energy to a huge extent too.

And then, there was that _law _to obey.

"Lord Astron, we must take back the Book of the Dead," insisted Necalli, the woman Star Gladiator.

"We will, but you and Xiuhcoatl have reached your limit. The Clan cannot afford to lose the two of you," said Astron calmly.

"But, my Lord, I can—"

"Obey, Necalli! Your youth is not an asset to the clan. The Universe's Law applies to everyone of us without any difference!" he thundered. She bowed her head and apologised for her obstinacy before she retreated.

Xiuhcoatl, the elder Star Gladiator stood beside Astron. "My Lord, how shall we retrieve the Book of the Dead when we cannot kill them? If they know we cannot resume our attacks, they will know they have the upper hand."

"No, they do not know of our Law. They will assume our attacks will continue after the High Priestess magic wears off. However, I am sure you have noticed a third presence among us, Xiuhcoatl," he said.

"Yes, nothing can hide from the Eye. The Gunslinger has been watching us for a while."

"Indeed… Observe, Xiuhcoatl. I Astron Vanolle will deliver the Book back to its rightful place with the Clan."

"Yes, my Lord."

Once the 'Basilica' skill was gone, Astron approached them. His clan members attempted to follow him to protect him but he halted them. The Tenshins were wary like injured beasts. The two Lord Knights gripped their swords tightly, ready to strike, knowing they might die on that day.

"My Clan will not take your lives if you give us what we want," he said coolly. His grey eyes were calm with a certain level of firmness.

"What the hell is it that you want?" snarled Madho.

"The Book of the Dead," Astron answered simply.

The Tenshins looked at one another. "It's not with us," said the Biochemist.

"Do not lie!" the Soul Linker was angered. "One of you has it. The force of the Universe knows."

A small move betrayed the location of the Book. It was a nervous twitch which condemned the person of the guilt of holding onto the Book.

"You," Astron referred to the young female Stalker with loud pink hair, who felt a surge of fear coursed through her. "Stand before me."

The Tenshins were stunned. How did he know who had the Book? It was true that Versator ordered them to take turns to guard it. He believed those who sought for it would have a harder time to find it if it was constantly on the move. Nevertheless, not even the Tenshins knew who the book was with when it was not their turn to protect it.

As though hypnotised, she took a step forward. "Chinara!" Shenola who had recovered slightly called out to her. It reminded her of the awaiting terror if she failed.

"Noooo!!" The Stalker cried, losing her mind. She didn't want to live this way. Why did she have to live in fear every day? The fear of failing a mission; the fear of punishment; the fear of death… Versator raised her. She owed him his life but ever since she became his tool of killing, she wished she were dead.

"Jupitel Thunder!" A flash of lightning shot at Astron. He took the blast square on the chest. His clan members gasped as their leader received a direct blow.

Chinara stared at her trembling hands and then at the victim of her Plagiarism skill. She had copied Jupital Thunder from the previous person she murdered. Who was it…? She couldn't remember. She didn't want to remember. Those nightmares of hearing her victims pleas, their cries, their screams… She couldn't take it anymore!

_I'm not going back to the Tenshins! No more!_

She turned to run but ten shots were fired consecutively. The shots shocked everyone except Astron. Though he was wounded himself, he smirked. _As I predicted…_ Chinara touched her chest in horror; a few holes were blown through her skin and flesh. She dabbled her hand with her own blood. Bringing her hand to her eyes, she let out a dying shriek. The Stalker collapsed on the ground. Dead.

"There are more of them!" Madho shouted, alarmed. He didn't care if some stupid girl died. He was more worried about his own life.

"Retreat!" yelled Gin. The Tenshins fell back.

"No! We must take the Book of the Dead with us!" Shenola said. She made a move towards Chinara's body but multiple shots were fired again, stopping her from getting near it. Cursing, she too, were forced to retreat.

Xiel Loffel swore as the Tenshins ducked out of sight and out of range. Throughout the battles, he had sneaked around to get clear shots of the Tenshins. With his Black Rose still in his hands, he hurried to the battle site.

"Are you okay?" asked Xiel, his eyes however were still seeking his targets. But he gave up for they have made their escape.

"Thanks to you, I am fine," said Astron gratefully. "The hit may have hurt me but I am not in peril."

"How did you get into a fight with the Tenshins?" the Gunslinger asked, he added in respect, "You and your friends are totally awesome! I mean, wow! I saw how you guys beat the hell out of them."

"You are too generous with your praises, young man. If I must say, your shooting skill is remarkable. You have helped the Empire rid one of her great enemies," complimented Astron.

"I didn't do much, really. I was only watching from a distant. You did the real fighting. I suspected your side was getting worn out since you stopped attacking. I just didn't want anyone killed by the Tenshins if I could help it," said Xiel, embarrassed.

Astron smiled. "You are right. If the Tenshins had known we were drained of energy too, they would've moved in on us. That's why, I tried to have a dialogue with them. I wanted to know why they were doing this, harming people unconditionally."

"Oh… But who are you? Champions? High Priests?"

"It doesn't matter, my friend. Know that we seek to destroy the Tenshins just like every one else in the Empire. We discovered the Tenshins plan of meeting here in Einbroch. Fearing that they were up to yet another crime, we battled them as you have seen just now," explained Astron. He suddenly erupted in a coughing fit. Adorne and Admira rushed to his side to support him.

"We must leave now. My Lord must rest," said Adorne. Xiel was awed at the fact that the incredible fighters were actually young people like him. Now that he noticed it, out of the five, only two seemed to be adults in their early forties or so.

"Thank you, once again, for your assistance. We have set up a camp nearby. Would you like to come with us?" invited Astron.

The Gunslinger shook his head. "Sorry. Actually, I'm supposed to be at some other place at this time."

"Ah… then we mustn't delay your schedule any further. But it was our fate to meet each other." The leader of the Starlink Clan placed an encouraging hand on Xiel's shoulder. "We shall meet if our fate entwines again. I am Astron Vanolle."

"Xiel Loffel."

With that, Xiel and the Starlink Clan went separate ways. As they marched off, Xiuhcoatl reported excitedly to his leader, "Lord Astron, we found the Book of the Dead. It was strapped to the back of the Stalker who was shot. Your plan had worked perfectly! The Gunslinger knew nothing of our true aim."

"As I've said, he was there because he was meant to be there, to aid us at the important moment. The astral forces connected his fate to ours," Astron said triumphantly. "Finally, the Book of the Dead has returned to our Clan! The idiotic Tenshins have indirectly helped us for they already carried out the Scavenging and the Stoning rituals. Now, all there is left for us to do is to wait… wait as the hour of the advent of Ragnarok draws nearer!"


	41. Saga 8 Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online

Saga 8 Part 2

_Bring him to me, Misael. Without me, he will die. Only I alone can save his life. His tainted blood will devour him unless he surrenders his self to me. _

Misquelle watched her friend unhappily. "Misael!" she pouted.

The boy Paladin blinked, his train of thoughts interrupted. He looked at the girl who was upset. "Misael wasn't listening to me!" The skeggiold, which she was holding in her arms, turned from its normal shade of dark purple into a suffocating blue as she squashed it toward her chest out of frustration. The round blob flapped its two tiny wings on its side, panicking.

"My apologies, Misquelle. I didn't mean to ignore you on purpose," he said. He was regretful about spacing out but his voice was as toneless as ever. The ability to express his feelings never deemed worthy of his attention and time. To him, expressions are redundant. It tells your enemy how you are feeling which would be taken advantage of. If he could minimise his emotions over his mind, he would always have the benefit of thinking calmly which always leads to the best strategies in battle.

The skeggiold was ready to die of suffocation. "You're just saying it. I can't tell if you mean it." Misquelle threw her head upward with an indignant 'huff'.

However, when it came to treating this female being, he thought his inability and reluctance to express had become a huge disadvantage. Strange how he really want her to know he was sincere.

She peeked at him with an eye. She gave up when she saw him looking at her without a single clue. Her arms loosened around the skeggiold. Quickly, it bounced away, crying after the horrible bullying it experienced. She sighed, "I was joking. I know you meant it. I think I'm the only one who can understand you. You really have to master some expressions."

"But you can understand me. That is enough." _Yes, that is enough._

Misquelle frowned but broke into a grin. "Well, I do wish you would smile occasionally but if that's how you want it, I guess I'm okay with it… So, when will you meet him?"

"When we meet, we meet. It will be soon. Mother knows he will be looking for her as well. His blood will drive him to," said Misael. A valkyrie bowed her head a little, acknowledging them as they stepped down the stairs. He did the same while Misquelle beamed at her. She adored those angelic creatures. A few fruses and skoguls loomed in and out of sight.

"I wonder what he would say when he knows about us," she giggled. She slung her arm around his and leaned toward him affectionately as they walked out of Odin Temple. "I think the whole thing's going to be really interesting."

"There is nothing interesting about it. It is only a decision he has to make. If he comes, he will live. If he doesn't come, he will die," commented Misael in a frank manner.

"You're really no fun talking to, Misael," she complaint.

"My apologies, but Misquelle?"

"Yes?"

"I am currently carrying the Herald of God, Byeollungum and your Wizardry Staff. You should support your own weight and your staff. We are not in Mother's place anymore. You must be well equipped," he advised.

"Okay!" Misquelle exclaimed cheerfully. She was already used to his solemn and serious ways. So long as they were together, it didn't bother her at all.

-xx-

Antares snapped his book shut. "Aren't you tired of staring at me the whole day, Princess?" Ri-anne shook her head. "You think I am faking my emotions and rationality?" She nodded furiously. "But you were the one who said I should be able to recover within two days." She lifted her shoulders. He eyed her with an annoyed expression. "You're not making any sense."

"It just feels like you're absurdly fine," she remarked.

Varrick, who was listening from another side of the drawing room, silently agreed with Ri-anne. Although they were relieved that he was no more shunning himself out and willing to communicate, his alter was much too acute for one who just uncovered the truth that he was only half-human.

Out of the blue, a shout of fury rang through the villa. "VARRICK KLIGHTEN!!"

Stunned for a moment by the shocking loud voice, he hurried to the caller who seemed to be at the front door. Galicia glared at him, a hand on the handle of the door. However, when Ri-anne and Antares appeared behind him, her flare disappeared. "Oh, Ri-anne, there's nothing going on here. Just a visitor for Klighten."

"A visitor? For Klighten? Who?" The golden brown-haired Assassin Cross wanted to open the door herself.

"Argos."

At the mention of the word, Ri-anne fled and hid behind Antares' cloak. Her guardian couldn't stop himself from smirking at his ward's fear for spiders. She pointed a trembling finger at Varrick. "Y…You…! Get rid of it this inst… stance! Or I'll have Galicia k…kill it…!" The Master Smith agreed.

Varrick opened the door to see his pet argos spinning cobwebs around a terrified postman in the front yard. He would've watched it play with the postman a while longer for his amusement if Galicia was not nailing him on the back with her threatening glare. The victim's body was already buried under a huge ball of cobwebs. The argos had cleverly sealed his mouth to muffle his scream.

"Ara, release him please," he instructed, walking to the gigantic spider. Hearing the command, it immediately nibbled off the cobwebs off the postman. Once freed, while still on the lawn, he pushed away from the spider in horror.

"Mister, you okay?" Varrick offered him a hand while trying to hide a snigger. The postman shot a look at him. He slapped a piece of paper into his hand and ran off without a single word. The argos made a strange sound, as though it was laughing.

Galicia's face screwed in grotesque as he patted on the spider's front legs. Varrick was acting as if he was receiving a visit from an old pal. She couldn't see why he was laughing aloud at the argos from the front door. She guessed that maybe he had an uncanny way of communicating with it.

A few minutes, she saw it crept out of the yard and past the gate. Varrick waved his goodbye at it as he saw it off. She wondered how would by-passers react when they witnessed an argos creeping out of their grounds and onto the Geffen sidewalks. He walked back to the villa, handing Galicia the paper. She jerked at the direction where it had left. "Is it going to come back again? I know your fancy for it but Ri-anne really hates spiders."

He chuckled. "I told Ara there's someone who really fears her here. She understands, that intelligent beast. She won't come any more. I asked her to return to her homeland and promised I'd visit her instead at Mount Mjolnir."

"It can find its way back?" Galicia was a little confounded at the idea of a spider travelling from Geffen to Mount Mjolnir (which actually was quite a distance) on its own. "Won't you need to feed it since you're its owner?"

"She's a big girl. She can take care of herself. Ara's more than a pet to me, you know. I owe her my life. She helped me escape a mob of argiopes during one of my ventures at Mount Mjolnir when I was only a Wizard," he related. Galicia at length understood why he was so caring about it. She figured it was acceptable if it really saved him from a bunch of overgrown poisonous millipedes.

"It's gone?" asked Ri-anne hopefully.

"Yes, Ri-anne," assured Galicia. "It looks like this is another telegram from Delfred."

Ri-anne came out from behind Antares to read the telegram. Antares, being taller than her, easily overlooked her shoulder to scan through the content of it as well.

"Delfred says Elliot is calling for an urgent guild meeting," she informed. Her eyebrows knitted with worry. "He also says that we should hurry to Prontera ASAP."

"Why?" Galicia asked.

"He feels there's something wrong with Elliot."

The Master Smith was confused but so was Ri-anne. Delfred did not clarify on the matter. In the end, she decided if Delfred claimed that something was not right with their friend, there must be a good reason for it. "Tell the others about our immediate trip to Prontera. We leave tomorrow morning. It would be better for us to meet up with Delfred the fastest we can."


	42. Saga 8 Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online.

_A/N: Detardeurus is a big—fat—red dragon, which has super-duper evil powers. You really don't want to face it alone in the RO game. The 'Immortal' or big boss found at the lake of Abyss. _

Saga 8 Part 3

"Back here again…huh?" muttered Ri-anne. Prontera City welcomed her and her friends with its usual lively buzz. Merchant stalls were numerous as always, each owning its own attraction to the buyers. From rare weapons to various pet foods, they could be found here.

"I'll book us some rooms at the Inn," volunteered Antares.

"I'll come with you," said Varrick.

As the two left, Galicia offered to inform Delfred that they had arrived. Ri-anne had the same opinion. "Tell him to meet us at the Inn," she added, "I want to have a quick look around the stalls… see if I can pick up anything interesting here."

"See you in a while, then." With Phelysa tagging along, they went off in another direction which Ri-anne knew was headed to the mansion they used to live in together until _she _came. It changed everything.

Ri-anne glanced at Feng-xen and Ivor. "I'm feeling very kind today. You two can go roam around on your own. I'm going shopping!" She was a girl, after all. It was in her nature to love shopping. It didn't make a difference if she preferred to shop for deadly weapons and objects, which she thought would be useful during battles, instead of dolls and beauty accessories. She still loved shopping.

Ivor gave Feng-xen a meaningful look. _We shouldn't leave her to be alone._

The younger man sighed. _There goes my personal time…_

"Oh, no, we'll accompany you," Feng-xen said with a tint of reluctance.

She was a little surprised. She expected them to break away from her given the chance. She shrugged lightly. "Okay, just don't complain about boredom and such when you're following me. It'll spoil my mood."

"The horror…" her brother mumbled. Ivor nudged him.

As Ri-anne neared one of the small private stalls, she saw the display of necklaces of precious stones. Normally, she would ignore such stalls, but the conversation between the High Merchant and her customer summoned for her attention. She walked up to the stall and pretended to examine the jewelleries as she listened on. The guys were just behind her.

"It can't be mistaken. There was the tattoo of the Tenshin Organisation on her body," said the High Merchant in a badly hushed voice.

The customer who was a High Acolyte nodded her head. "But the Gunslinger insisted that there were originally eight Tenshins on the field and that he wasn't the primary fighters against them. Do you believe it?"

_Gunslinger?_ The topic drew in Ivor's a hundred percent interest to what the two girls were talking about as well.

The High Merchant hummed. "That depends on how much you rely on the news the PKA approved. The PKA wouldn't say for sure if they believe him or not since there was no eye witness. The Biochemists at the Crime Lab Department could only prove he fired the shots at the Stalker with his Black Rose."

The other sighed airily, "Well, it doesn't really matter if he fought alone or not. He still _did _defeat a Tenshin. I heard the Gunslinger's no ordinary shooter."

"Really?"

"I have a friend who knows him from the Gunslinger Academy. She said he was _the_ best of their batch," she recalled. "Plus, I heard he's quite pleasing to a girl's eyes!" An excited squeal followed.

Ri-anne grunted. _Pointless conversation. _Noting that there was no more information to be extracted from their chats, she turned around to leave but almost bumped into a human wall. "Ravens…!" she growled. He apologised for having to block her way and promptly stood aside for her to leave.

"Wow, a Gunslinger takes the lead," commented Feng-xen as he trailed behind his sister. "Lord Knights: Zero, Assassins Cross: Zero."

"Who would've thought…" Ivor chuckled.

"He must've been lucky," said Ri-anne sourly. The pride should have belong to her kind. She _knew_ her lot could've done it too if they were provided with the chance.

"I wonder who the Gunslinger is," pondered Feng-xen aloud.

A memory came to mind of the elder Zedt. "I think I have an idea who he is."

Ivor looked surprise. He didn't know she was well informed about the Gunslingers' arena, not that he wasn't aware of the identity of the Gunslinger himself. If he guessed right, then it must be 'him'. For the sake of portraying ignorance, he wanted to ask who she thought it was but a moving crowd from the corner of the street diverted his attention.

_This scene looks familiar…_ Ri-anne caught a glimpse of a silver-haired Gunslinger at the front of the fanatic crowd. _Oh… it is him! _She laughed. She could see he was trying hard to shake off the young girls who were screaming and shouting for him.

"He's as popular among the girls as ever," Ivor muttered under his breath, smirking. Like other people on the street, Ri-anne, Feng-xen and he stood aside to avoid the passing crowd to. They heard the hounded guy yelled back desperately at the girls to "Leave me alone!!"

Feng-xen whistled. "I now know it is not always a good thing to have girls at your heels."

"I'm going to pull him out of that mess," said Ri-anne, amused.

"Why? Do you know him?" he asked.

"I know him fairly," she shrugged. "He'll die under that crowd if no one helps him out. What's more, I want to confirm with him if he's the same Gunslinger who killed the Tenshin. I'll meet you guys at the Inn." Without another word, she went invisible with her 'Cloak' skill.

-xx-

Antares smiled. He was aware of Varrick's few attempts of striking a conversation between them as they walked toward the Inn. "Varrick, both of us are those who are not fond with words. So why do you seek to speak so much today?"

Varrick looked guiltily on the ground. "I want to know if you really accept parents."

"No," he answered truthfully, not battle an eyelid.

"Then, why…?"

"Why do I pretend as if I'm fine with it?" The High Wizard nodded. Antares gazed skyward and sighed, "Living my life as normal and accepting my parentage, I see them as two different matters. It's my own problem. I do not want to involve those around me. Honestly, it crossed my mind about leaving you and the others."

He shot a look at him. "Please don't—"

"Do not worry," interjected Antares. "I still have my responsibilities to Ri-anne as her guardian. As long as I am still capable of watching over her, I will do so. Nonetheless, once I think I am posing a threat to my friends, I must leave. It is not negotiable."

"But... besides your physical alteration, you're just like every other normal person," protested Varrick.

The Biochemist shook his head. "I'm the one who experiences those changes. I know better than anyone else what is happening to my body. I am not afraid to let you know that during the last time my wing grew from my back, I felt a new killing intention in my head. For a split moment, I couldn't recognise who were my friends and my enemies. For now, I can suppress it since it was weak. But it is a certain thing my time with you all are restricted."

"I'm sorry I told you about them," said Varrick bitterly.

"Don't be. I'm glad you told me the truth of my parentage. Sir Sen-yu planned to tell me in the first place. He believed I was ready to know and he was right. Although I cannot accept them, at least, I now understand why I am different from you and other human beings," he confessed.

They came to the building of Prontera's Inn. Varrick's mood had sunk dreadfully low. Antares was someone he held high regards for, not only because he was an incredibly learned man, but also because he was the first after Yehovic whom he considered as a good friend. If there were such things as gods or unseen spiritual powers, he prayed to them to keep his friend safe.

-xx-

"I've… reached my limit," groaned Xiel. "Where the heck do they get this insane stamina from!?" He bent over, breathing hard. This was worse than torture training back in the Gunslinger Academy! "I'd rather fight a Detardeurus right now." The mob was going to be upon him very soon.

"Xiel Loffel!" A sharp hiss came from the corner of the building to his left.

"Oh, now I'm hallucinating!" he grumbled.

"No, you're not! Now, hurry up and come here if you want to stay alive."

Xiel wondered who his rescuer could be as he entered the shadows of the building. If only his cousin, Crystal, was here to scare off the group of girls. But she was off travelling and adventuring somewhere currently. The rescuer pushed down the hood of her cloak.

"Ri-anne Zedt!"

"Yes, yes, save the greetings for later. Now, listen. Put on this cloak." She passed him a brown cloak identical to hers. He didn't question her as he rapidly slipped it on. "Good. Now get out there and run. Make a sudden turn anywhere you feel like it. Then hide yourself. I will act as your double. I'll lose them for you. Meet me at the Inn."

"Wha—"

The Assassin Cross was invisible again. He could only trust her plan. He sprinted out in the open again. "Over there! Xiel's wearing a cloak!"

He panicked when he noticed that the swarm of over enthusiastic girls were closing in, pulling up his hood. He pulled the distance again as he sped up to the maximum. Hoping there would be a place for him to hide, he veered to the right into an alley.

_Lucky!_

There was a pile of used boxes and baskets on one side. He dived into them and fervently hoped again that he was concealed from sight. Abruptly, he saw another cloaked and hooded figure materialized out of nowhere. Ri-anne made sure they saw her before she dashed with the agility of an Assassin Cross.

Xiel practically froze as the girls ran past his pile of baskets and boxes. He did not even breathe for fear a slight sound would give him away. When he could not longer hear their screams, he heaved a sigh of relief. _I'm alive!!_

Now that his problem was solved, he had to properly thank the one who assisted him the second time. Therefore…

_To the Inn!_


	43. Saga 8 Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online.

Saga 8 Part 4

"I've booked us three rooms. One for Varrick and I, one for you and Ivor and the other for the girls," said Antares. Feng-xen had no problem with it since he was already used to rooming with Ivor. But he wasn't sure about Ri-anne sharing her room with others.

"I can't remember her having to share her room," he said in a flat tone.

"So long as the room's spider-free, I'm sure she's fine with him," the amber eyes Biochemist remarked. The two of them laughed simultaneously.

Ivor shook his head in disapproval. "Guys, I think every one has his own object of fear. It's not very nice to laugh at others."

"Oh, we agree, Ivor," Feng-xen nodded in pretended seriousness, "but we're not afraid of spiders like how she is!" He immediately burst into laughter again.

"Knock it off, Feng-xen," Ivor retorted, smacking him lightly on the back of his head. But it didn't mean he was totally not amused.

"Nevertheless," said Varrick who was leaning beside the door to the Inn, "Antares and I have heard something intriguing from the Innkeeper, a topic which seems to be the concern of the Empire."

Ivor flicked off a speck of dust from his vest. "It's about the Gunslinger who shot a Tenshin Stalker, right?"

"You've heard of it, too, I see," the High Wizard noted.

Feng-xen grunted, "We overheard a Merchant talking about it. My impulsive sister is not here because she's helping a person whom she thinks is the Gunslinger people are talking about."

"Oh? So, all of you are friends of Ri-anne Zedt?"

The four guys looked toward the newcomer who interrupted their conversation. He was wearing the outfit of a Gunslinger which was mostly draped by a brown cloak. Ivor was astonished as he pulled down his hood, revealing the figure's outstanding silver hair. It was the same reaction to the person when he set his black eyes on him.

"Finally, I have the chance to challenge you!" The Gunslinger exclaimed. His competitive zeal burnt. Ivor waved his hand, refusing his contest. It was against his principle to reject an open competition but accepting it might blow his cover in front of Ri-anne. "You are going to turn down an open duel? I thought you were better than this, Zivon Derylse!!"

Ivor nearly experienced a heart attack when he shouted out his real name aloud. Feng-xen and Antares became alarmed. They, Ivor himself included, swept glances around to ensure Ri-anne was not in range. Varrick had a huge question mark hanging above his head. "I thought his name was Ivor Ravens," he wondered aloud.

The Gunslinger frowned, "Even though you dyed your hair and changed the colours of your eyes, I can still recognise you, Zi—"

"Xiel!" Ivor stopped him before he repeated his real name. He rushed forward. "I accept your challenge—but not now, please?"

"Sis!" Feng-xen purposely greeted her loudly to warn them of her arrival. "You're here!"

Ri-anne raised an eyebrow. "You seem unusually excited to see me." But she was in a good mood. She instantly recognised the person who wore the identical brown cloak with hers. Grinning, she called out to the Gunslinger. "Xiel Loffel! I see you have met my friends."

Xiel looked from Ri-anne to Ivor. He was bewildered, clueless about what was actually going on. He heard a whispered 'please' from him. "But I thought you were her…" Ivor barely moved his head to indicate to him not to reveal his identity but he understood his plead. Only, he could not understand his purpose.

He turned back to the girl. "I just came. I honestly did not expect you so soon, Miss Zedt. Anyway, thank you for helping me out there."

She grinned haughtily. "Puh-lease, I can't possibly lose in a cat-and-mouse game to a bunch of slowpokes and that was really nothing to it."

"Again with her arrogance," Antares sighed.

"So, you haven't properly been introduced to my friends, huh?" Ri-anne patted on Feng-xen's arm. "This is my younger brother, Feng-xen Zedt." The two acknowledged one another with a simple nod. She walked over to Antares. "This is Antares Yilric."

"I'm her guardian, to be specific," he added.

"Whatever," she mumbled. "The High Wizard over there is Varrick Klighten and that man behind you is Ivor Ravens."

_She doesn't know he is Zivon Derylse?!_

"Nice to meet all of you, I'm Xiel Loffel."

"Okay, the introduction session will end for now. I've a few more friends on the way. While waiting for them, let's head in first and find us some space to sit down. I didn't lend you a hand for nothing this time, Loffel. There are a couple of questions I'd like to ask you," said Ri-anne frankly. She entered the Inn with Antares and Varrick close behind.

Xiel, however, was still looking enquiringly at Ivor. "Why doesn't she know who you really are?" Ivor remained quiet. It wasn't that he thought he was untrustworthy. He just didn't where to begin.

"On the second thought, I don't think I want to know the reason." Xiel altered his mind. "Maybe it's too personal. I've no idea what you're intending to do but I can tell you this: lying to someone important to you is a terrible act. Have you ever thought how she would feel if she discovers that you have been lying to her all the while?" He left Ivor to his conscience which suddenly started to put him in guilt.

Feng-xen clapped a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"I'm… fine. Let's go in." Feng-xen was certain he caught the hesitation in his tone.

Ivor pushed open the door and saw the rest at the back of the Inn. They directed their steps there, receiving a yell from Ri-anne, "What took you two so long!" They apologised as they took their seats.

"Alright, Loffel, I'm not very good with speaking etiquettes. So, I'll go straight to the point. Are you the one who shot a Tenshin?" Ri-anne commenced the interrogation.

"Yes," Xiel replied wearily. It was a question he was getting sick of. "It happened at Einbroch Field. I reported it to the authorities once I reached Einbroch City. The Einbroch authorities contacted the PKA and an investigation was carried out which proved me as the one who shot the Tenshin Stalker."

"Tell me what you saw."

Xiel, who at first thought this was going to be like the interview with the PKA, looked at her with surprise. "You believe my saying that there were others together with the Stalker?"

"It's true that it is the general perception that the Tenshins move either alone or at the most, in pairs. But I want to hear what you have to say," she said firmly.

"Finally! Someone who believes me!" he breathed, grateful. "Okay, I will tell you everything I witnessed…"

With details as accurate as possible, Xiel described how he stumbled upon the battle between the eight Tenshins and five unknown fighters, how he obtained the opportunity to get a clear shot at the Stalker and how he came to know Astron Vanolle. His listeners did not disappoint him for they did not once interrupt him nor avert their attention elsewhere.

_Astron Vanolle_. Varrick repeated the name in his head, hoping he could recall anything related to it but nothing came to mind…_ At least not yet_. But the whole event seemed… out of place. From Antares' countenance, he could tell he was thinking about the same thing. It was Ivor, however, who worded his suspicion. "You said you saw spirit-like things entering the unknown fighters' bodies?"

Xiel gave it another thought but drew the same conclusion. "I don't believe I imagined it."

"And this Astron Vanolle did not clarify who he and his comrades were," Ri-anne observed.

"They can't be anyone bad, can they? They almost did wipe out the Tenshin Organisation," said Feng-xen.

She differed from his opinion. "I can't say anything about them being bad or anything but those eight definitely were not the entire Tenshin Organisation."

"Miss Zedt is right," supported Ivor. "According to Loffel statement, not any of the eight were the High Wizard and Paladin we encountered in Geffen Field."

"It's safe to say that there are at least ten members in the Tenshin Organisation then," presumed Antares, "with one down, of course."

Varrick inserted quietly, "I'm more interested in the five. While the PKA has a hard time tracking the Tenshins, they were able to nail them down. Also, it's general knowledge that they killed a number of superior warriors in the Empire. Eight versus five… and they were in a winning position. Wouldn't it be a worse terror if they are not the Empire's ally?"

His words caused the others to consider his what-if deeply. However, a bubbly voice broke off the grave atmosphere. "Ri-anne! We've brought Delfred with us!"

Ri-anne stood up to greet her friends. "Hey, Del, how's it been? Sorry I left so abruptly the last time."

The Paladin brushed a strand of his long red hair to the back, laughing. "Don't worry, I forgive you since you've arrived Prontera so quickly. Missed you lots though!"

She rolled her eyes but laughed anyway. "Yeah, yeah, I missed you too."

"Who's he?" Ivor whispered to Feng-xen.

"One of Sis' close friends… You're not jealous, are you?" he asked, smirking. Ivor ignored his teasing.

"Oh, I've got some new friends I'd like you to meet," said Ri-anne. Once they were familiar with one another, she asked him about what he said of Elliot in the telegram.

Delfred gazed sideways, undecided. "I don't know if I'm right about it. I _sense_ there's something's wrong with Elliot but I can't explain it. It's like he's not him anymore…"

"When we went to meet Delfred, Elliot was not at the mansion," informed Galicia, which meant she did not have the chance to evaluate Delfred's opinion.

"I see…" Ri-anne's eyebrows were locked together, deep in thought. "I'll judge for myself when I see him tomorrow during Lex Crusadaw's meeting."


	44. Saga 8 Part 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online.

Saga 8 Part 5

"Is it me, or is the Inn overcrowded by people?" asked Phelysa. Since they sat at the corner of the bar, they noticed there was a continuous trickle of guests coming into the Inn, either to check in or to have a drink or meal. The place was much busier than normal days.

By now, the bar was becoming too noisy, which irritated Ri-anne. "I didn't know there's a festival going on in Prontera at this time!"

Delfred blinked. "Don't you know all guilds related to the PKA are carrying out a meeting tomorrow? Lex Crusadaw won't be the only guild occupying the Chivalry Hall tomorrow."

"That's true, the guild which I'm in is gathering tomorrow too," affirmed Xiel.

"No wonder the Innkeeper raised the price for the rooms by such a preposterous gap!" blurted Antares who was not too happy about spending extra money.

"Urgh! That means it's going to be super crowded at the Chivalry Hall!" complaint Ri-anne. She was not fond of big crowds.

"Roughly sixty percent of established guilds are led by Lord Knights. I don't think the Prontera Chivalry Hall can house that many people," commented Varrick.

Delfred nodded. "I heard available meeting places are all booked for tomorrow. Even Izlude is packed." Izlude is the satellite city of Capitol Prontera.

"But why a synchronised time for meetings?" puzzled Ivor.

"We are bound to know in less than twenty-four hours," Ri-anne muttered, though she herself felt uncomfortable and frustrated about being kept in the dark.

-xx-

"YOU WHAT?!" the inhuman voice thundered within the church in Glaisthelm. The members of the Tenshin Organisation shuddered and flinched upon his rage. Though they could not see him, they could actually sense a vicious and furious aura sweeping past them.

"Our deepest remorse and apology, Lord Versator," uttered Shenola, the High Priestess, timidly while kneeling down with head bowed. The other six who were involved in the battle against the Starlink Clan did the same but Ying, Misael and Misquelle remained standing.

The bodiless voice roared, "Not only you idiots let a third party witnessed the battle which you lost, you blundered away the Book of the Dead!"

"We didn't know it was with Chinara," whimpered Madho, his greasy black hair covered his sorry face. "Besides, the Starlink Clan was very strong."

"You outnumbered them!" it spat. "The Tenshins are no weaklings!"

"My Lord, there is no report stating that the Book of the Dead is returned to the Geffen Library. I believe the Starlink Clan has claimed it as its own," said the Biochemist of Organisation calmly.

Versator snarled gruffly. "The Starlink Clan…"

"My Lord, if we could track them down, I am confident I can come up with a strategy to defeat them. We lost because we weren't ready. If you give us another chance, we will win." He sounded dead positive that even his fellow comrades were amazed—and quite scared. Should they fail again, they would most likely lose their lives to Versator.

There was almost a full minute of silence on the other end. The Tenshins began to wonder if he had left them just as mysterious as how his voice was heard around them with them unable to see his physical self.

"L…Lord Versator?" said Shenola. She trembled as he made an impatient noise.

"I've decided," announced Versator, his distorted voice was low and dripping with sinister. "I will seize back the Book of the Dead personally. Just this once, I will pardon the failure of the seven of you. There will not be a second time." They promptly thanked him for his mercy and were secretly comforted that their leader would accomplish the mission on his own.

Nevertheless, Misael, who observed the scene carefully, was dubious. _They are blinded by their gratitude. _Perhaps it was because he never related himself to them that he was able to look at the picture more clearly. First point: Versator never forgave. In fact, failure had always meant death for the Tenshins. Second point: Versator handed out missions to his subordinates. He never carried them out.

The boy grunted, too soft for anyone to note. _A hidden agenda?_

"Chinara is dead," said Versator coldly. "Therefore, her position is vacant but I have chosen a new Tenshin and would like all of you to accept him as a part of this Organisation. Come out and show your face to them."

The ten of them averted their eyes at the direction of the sound of the footsteps. Madho gaped when the new Tenshin came in sight. _Impossible!_ However, it was no mistake, that evil glint in his eyes and malicious smirk. A huge, black sword rested on his shoulders.

"Yo."

Standing before them was Elliot Nedan, boasting his serpent mark not on any of his body parts, but on his spine-chilling blade.

-xx-

As expected, the Prontera Chivalry Hall was bustling with activities. The list of the eight guild was displayed on the large, rectangular computerised board, which hung on the wall at the lobby. It told the viewers the names of the halls that were occupied by the guilds.

"Lex Crusadaw is meeting at the Hall of St. George," informed Galicia who went to check on the board. "Loffel's already left for the Hall of Camelot."

"We better get going then," said Ri-anne. But really, she was not enthusiastic about it. Ever since she received the telegram from Delfred regarding this conference, her instincts told her that it was not going to have a good outcome.

Entering the Hall of St. George, Ri-anne, Galicia, Phelysa and Delfred were shocked at the size of the guild. No doubt the hall was far spacious than the previous one which they had utilised. Within such a short period of them, the numbers of members of Lex Crusadaw had tripled. Several pairs of unfamiliar eyes were upon them and none looked too friendly. Ri-anne was numbed with anger when she saw Rogues and Stalkers in her guild. The new ones seemed to be vulgar and boorish people as well.

"We're behind your back no matter what this time," whispered Galicia to the Assassin Cross. She was also upset with the change in Lex Crusadaw. Phelysa squeezed her hand encouragingly while Delfred gave a firm nod.

"I know," she murmured, "thanks." The four walked to their designated seats at very the front whereas Ri-anne headed to the stage where Guild Leader and his assistant would chair the meeting. Elliot was already seated with his back to her when she arrived on the stage. The table was empty besides two microphones placed on it. She sat down quietly, not bothering to greet him who had his eyes closed.

"Couldn't spare me a 'hello', Ri-anne?"

Instantly, she experienced a sharp stab on her back, sudden and violent. She shot a glower at Elliot but her eyes flickered, betraying the small fear in her as she found him staring at her. The stab was only an illusion but it was as good as a genuine one. What was it? A killing aura? And that pair of blue eyes… _Delfred is right. There is something different about Elliot._

Elliot tuned lazily to the microphone. "Alright, people, we're starting the meeting. Time is precious and I don't have any to waste." Ri-anne frowned at him but he ignored her. Those words did not sound like what Elliot Nedan would normally say. But the guild settled down anyway.

"You should know guilds under the PKA are meeting today and you are a lucky lot to be under me. Because of me, you are the selected ones who will participate the wiping out of Louyang," he sneered. A wave of excited and thrilled roar overshadowed the wave of nervous and uneasy whispers.

_What is this, a sick joke?_

"I object!" Ri-anne slammed a fist on the table, standing to her feet in fury. Her voice was magnified by the microphone which stunned the members for a second.

"You always object, Ri-anne," Elliot drawled, not taking her seriously. The members sniggered and booed at her objection as support to Elliot.

"Why?! Everyone knows that the people of Louyang are still alive beyond the surface of the statues," she disputed. "If we march in and destroy the city, it is equivalent to killing the innocents!" A low murmur of agreement stirred among the audience.

Elliot let out a crude laugh. "Only fools think that way. We are doing this for the good of the world. Once they are used by the Tenshins to summon Ragnarok, they will die. If they die in our hands, at least they will not contribute to the destruction of the world. Now, wouldn't you think that is a noble thing to do? They won't blame us. In fact, I think they will thank us."

"Have you any idea what you're saying, Elliot!" she shouted. "There are approximately sixty thousand people in that city. You can't just let them die. There must be some other way to recover them. Isn't it better to defeat the Tenshins than drench our weapons with innocent blood?"

Elliot stood up too. He referred to the members. "Ladies and gentlemen, anyone of you can tell me where I can find the Tenshins so that we can… _defeat _them?"

Silence.

"Or can anyone tell me when the Tenshins will call forth Ragnarok?"

Silence.

Elliot snorted. "That is the answer, Ri-anne. That is why Louyang must go."

The girl was white and trembling with rage. "The PKA actually agrees to this manslaughter?"

"The PKA calls for our help to obstruct the path of the greater evil," he smiled pleasantly in irony.

"The Elliot I knew would have never allowed himself or anyone else to participate in this sort of massacre," she hissed at him. She faced the more-than-three-hundred people crowd. "Lex Crusadaw! I announce my withdrawal as the Guild's Assistant Guild Leader as my infinite objection towards this preposterous task. I will defend Louyang with my own life and crush the Tenshins and those who wish to destroy the city. If some of you here stand on my side, I invite you to renounce your membership with this Guild because this Guild is no longer the guild you believed it to be. If you remain here and if I chance on you on the battlefield, I will show absolutely no mercy!"

The Lord Knight clapped his hand disdainfully. "Arrogant and confident as always… but an inspiring speech indeed, Ri-anne."

"Do not mock me, Elliot!" she snapped. She glared at him vehemently and stormed off the stage.

"Ri-anne!" Elliot yelled. She halted at the doors of the hall. "Take these… people along with you. I have no use of them."

She got out of the Hall of St. George without a second;s delay. If she had stayed on, she would have raised her katars against him. Stepping out of the Chivalry Hall, she met Antares, Ivor and Varrick. They were looking at her questioningly but she was not in the mood to talk. Her temper was flaring at maximum heat.

"Ri-anne!" Galicia and Phelysa called after her. Hearing their voices, she could not bear to run off and vent her anger on some misfortunate porings. But she was taken aback to see another fifty people or so with them. Those fifty people were the first batch of Lex Crusadaw members.

"We couldn't agree with Elliot, Ri-anne," said Phelysa.

"Delfred's right. Elliot's changed," remarked Galicia solemnly.

"What happened?" asked Ivor. He wanted clarifications about the problem which they were facing.

"The PKA has decided to annihilate Louyang. Guild leaders who are affliated to the PKA are requested to partake in the act. Ri-anne objected to it and resigned from Lex Crusadaw. Those of us who you see here, are the one-third of Lex Crusadaw who opposes the annihilation," explained Delfred in a grave tone, which he was rarely heard with.

The trio were dumbfounded by the news. "But don't they know the people of Louyang are still alive?" asked Varrick.

"They do but they reasoned that the people of Louyang were meant to be sacrifice to Ragnarok. The PKA interpreted that as long as there was no Louyang, then Ragnarok could be prevented," he sighed.

"No one is going to accept that!" gasped the High Wizard.

"You'd be surprised then. Psychologically, many would buy it and agree with getting rid of Louyang. People are frightened of the Tenshins. The only thing which they could do to assure themselves is by carrying out a measure that could stop their goals," said Antares broodingly.

"Those idiots…!" cursed Ri-anne abruptly. "That is just escaping reality that they fear the Tenshins, that they can't beat them, opting instead to wipe out a city which is truly the victim of the Tenshins."

"But there are so many guilds which will be involved in the attack. Our number is just too small to defend Louyang," a High Archer pointed out, devastated.

Ri-anne grunted. "If the PKA can gather forces, so could we. All of you must wait for my news. Do not act on your own. When the preparation is ready, you will know when and where to seek me." The former Lex Crusadaw members nodded.

"Gather forces? And how do you plan to do that?" whispered Antares to her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Simple. We are going to back to Morocc."

He couldn't believe his ears.


End file.
